kagome saya otonashi the shikon miko chiropterans queen!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: kagome after all she had been through tried to remember who she is. only to lead her down a mission that has been going on forever. a few bumps in the road and self discovery and love along the way. the day and life of kagome nothing normal for her.
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

* * *

kagome cant remember much of who she was only that her middle name was saya and her last name was otonashi. she lived with the higarshis for a while until when she started her mission for the shikon jewel was when she lost them. but all she knew is hat she was in a middle of a battle and that she was inventing something. and now here she is with another family at another school. she felt lost after inuyasha had killed everyone even her son. they where burned to ash. but she was special in other ways as well. she was adoped into the kuchiki family and had a sword spirit who is rather comforting when she needed to talk. she had another one as well for a man who fell in love with her he was a annacar but she was given his powers and his sword spirit her name is mercilago. ulqorra the forth espada gave her his powers when he died. she made a seperate devision for the arrancar and espada but she was apart of the soul kings personal and high captain. now she was at another boring day of school. she had a friend if you would call her that. she past her time with track and field she had to remain in shape for who she was. the shikion jewel was her soul now. and as well the marking on her back is something she hated.

"come on kagome you can do it." chirped kaori

kagome only nodded as she had demon blood in her she had to hide he rmarkings. but it didnt help when she didnt remember much on who she was. as she pounced and missed. ever since the end of the winter war she went down hill.

"oh you almost cleared it. if you where a inch closer you would have made a high school record." chirped kaori

kagome only giggled as she ruffled her hair as they left go and have some lunch. while they watched as the planes and everything went over them. kagome eyes went bright from seeing her own cooking. ginta and hakkaku was still alive and they are like her own personal body guards since kouga before his death made her the leader of the wolf demon tribe as well sesshomaru the lady of the west.

"hey kagome its time to go to the clinic!" chirped kai

"well i better be going. ill talk to you later." chirped kagome

kagome left to go and get changed and rushed over to kai to go to get the transfusions that she as so used to getting. while she hopped on his motocycle that she had gotten him in the first place she they are basically rich from all the money from her royalty of being the wolf demon leadr and the lady of the west.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

kagome opened her ruby orbs people always seemed to like her eyes they said they reminded them of rubies. as she sighed she hated getting these dammed transfusions. they are just a mega pain in her ass. her sword spirits reamined home helping out her father.

"miss otohashi how do you feel? have you regained any memory?" asked julia

kagome blinked and looked over to julia the only one who had been doing these things for her as long as she could remember. as she sighed she knew that ginta and hakkaku was going to be meeting up with her sooner or later.

"ummm? no not really," mumbled kagome

"well just relax dear and lay there until the IV is done." said julia

"sure why the hell not." grumbled kagome

kagome sighed as she thought on everything in her long life again. she hated to think on things since it involved her remembering all the siffering she had to deal with. but then again sesshomaru would be sad if she thought sadly on the loss of him.

"what is there to remember anyways?" thought kagome

kagome closed her eyes and sighed as she took a nap while the IV to finish. as julia watched her and knew that she didnt want to remember some things. they knew what she had gone through to come to this point back to them. and that made them all sad.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few hours later_

kagome groaned as she was relased from her blood trasnfusions as she wondered where the moron wolves are at. she let out a sigh she was so tiered and felt like she had lived far to long than she cared to remember. but then again she cant remember much. that is when someone playing a cello filled her ears. the music sounded so familiar to her. as if she played ot or whoever played it for her.

 _"why does that sound so familiar."_ thought kagome

kagome closed her eyes to think back on it. as her memory kicked in as she ran down the hall with a key in her hands. she was ina pink victorian dress as if she was on her way to meet someone. or release someone from the prison they are in. time is no problem to her. when she was about to open a lock her eyes snapped open.

 **"NO STOP!"** yelled kahpme

kagome reached out to nothing and face planted into the rose bush's. not even noticing that ginta and hakkaku was watching they knew to leaver her alone after she does something like this as she blushed deeply when everyone was looking at her.

"shit, shit, shit, shit." chanted kagome

kagome pushed herself up as she bolted out of there brigth red as a tomato from doing that in front of everyone. as the male who was playing the song stood up with longing in his eyes as if he was searching for her for a very very long time. but didnt remember her having silver hair but that didnt matter to him.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

kagome had to kill off a lower level hallow who has been messing around with humans. while she remembers she left her shoes at the school. so she hoped the gate ordering her sword spirits to go and do something while she went to deal with the shoe issue. as she looked around no humans and jumped the gate with her demonic power. as she made her way through the court yard trying to remember where she left them. that is when her eyes landed on a male that started to walk towards her. as he stopped in front of her.

"finally we meet". said haji

s"ay whaaat?" asked kagome

haji took out a daggger as kagome watched him with watchful eyes. she didnt trust this dude all she knew he was some crazy pervert who wanted to stab her ot take the jewel. well that what things always came down to it. people still wanted the shikon jewel after all this dammed time.

 **"HOLY FUCKING SHIT SCREW THIS.! YOU CRAZY PERV!"** yealed kagome

kagome bolted and ran the other way. why is perverts always attracted to her. bad enough she had twin sons and one son and a daughter but they are in the soul socitey oddly how they came out was differnt but then again she was not going to jgde her chldren. that is when she ran into someone and screamed only for affect to maintain human.

"what the hell, oh its you little kagome."

kagome dragffed the the teacher with her. and sadly it annoyed her that he reminded her of miroku. but she pointed to where the creeper pervert that was going to shank her in the middle of the school court yard for the love of kami she could of kicked his ass. but humans would seen it then she would have to erased their minds. that was when a huge not human hand grabbed him and only blood and some guts dripped down. when a monster she had never seen in her life and not even know what to call it was eyeing her as if she was its next meal. she didnt know what to do for once and felt something that she has not felt for a long long time fear as she bolted out of there. as it let out a huge roar making her cover her ears and sent her flyng through the window of the school as she grumbled about how miserbale her life it.

"only mean that big fat butt ugly monsters come after me. fuck my life." grumbled kagome

tha monster pushed the glass breaking it more and more so it could get to its meal, kagome growled and pushed herself up. this is what she gets for not letting her sword spirits being in her inner world. but then again she better get her ass movin before this thing eats her. that is when her ruby orbs landed on that man.

"oh damn it to hell it has to be the crazy perve." growled kagome

haji arched a brow and had to say he missed her. he hissed her to much and she didnt even remember who he was. even though from all the information he had gathered she had endured alot and gained alot when they last saw each other. he tossed a dagger into the monsters eye as he knocked kagome into the window knocking her out. as he picked her up and started to find a safe place. as he sat her down in one of the class rooms.

"you know life never gets easy for me its that to much to ask for. i swar the kamis just have a laugh at my misfortunes. and you what the bloody hell is that thing?" asked kagome

"that is a chiropteran.." said haji

kagome had to think on that one she had never heard of anything like that. neither in her travels in the past or in the soul soceity. as she sighed you learn of something new everyday when your her. haji was digging around for something what she was deep in thought.

"a chiropteran that is a new one on me. "said kagome

"a beast that lives on blood." said haji

haji took out the sword that he had hiddedn inhis cello case, kagome tilted her head to the side and wondered where he gotten that. but it did seemed rather familiar to here. while he looked at her as if she was remembering somehing. why does she sense deep sadness and sorrow from him. she watched him take the binding from his hand off and a claws one appeared as he took the blade and sliced it.

"hey you what the hell are you doing?" asked kagome

kagome arched a silver brow at him as if he was offering her his blood of all things. and if that what it was that is someting she was not going to accept. that is just bleh. yes she had to drink it for the blood adoption but that was differnt.

"stay away you sick pervert." growled kagome

kagome was against the wall as she continued to come near her. this is when she needed sesshomaru with her. but noooo inuyasha murdered him. and the fucker was still alive somewhere. as she glared at him she was not going to drink his blood.

"what the hell do you what. really im not going to screw you while you force blood down my throat." hissed kagome

haji sighed that one hurt he was going to sleep with her if she chose to have it happened. his feelings never ever changed for her. as he put his hand out to her as if saying drink and it will let you see the light in what to do. but those ruby orbs was galring at he was close enough she used some sort of power on him.

 **"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE CRAZY JERK!"** yelled kagome

kagome landed on her feet and was ready to fight him. she was not going to drink his blood. how did she not know that he wa going to do something to her agter she drinke dit. but ti seedeed her little power display didnt even fazer hm. that is when haji saw her busy glaring at the monster and he put some of his blood in his mouth. in her distraction he had to save he since the mosnter was heading to her.. she tried to get away but he pinned her there and took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply pushing the blood into her mouth. as he held her in his arms as if he was longin gto do this to her. kai rushed intot he room he knocked out the two wolves and hte sword spirits was back in the soul socitey delivering her paper work.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

* * *

haji lifted from the lips of the woman who held his heart. as he wiped the little but of blood that dripped from her mouth. as he looked at herr with adoring eyes. kagome eyes where wide and didnt know what the hell was going on her life was never going to be normal.

"kagome you must fight now," said haji

kagome looked blankly as if she was broken doll laying on the floor of the class room while haji ran his fingers through her hair as if he was trying to comfort her. her eyes snapped open as if there was something she remembered or felt she had to do. kai huddled in the corner now regretting lying to the wolves and sword spirits. haji helped up kagome as she was coming back to her true self.

"sword now." ordered kagome

haji smirked as he handed the sword to kagome. her eyes glowing red but now with green in them to show her demonic blood. her demonic markinga was out in the open and her ears are pointed. she took her sword and was ready to fight. the chiropteran let out a load roar as if it felt her anger and its death about to happen.

"come on ugly." hissed kagome

the chiropteran lunged at her as she dodged like a pro. haji wondered who helped her with her skill in fighting she was like she was dancing. she was a skilled sword fighter. but the fightling skill was never her thing but someone was her teacher. as she sliced her thumb on the sword. in a flash she sliced in half crystalizing it on contact with her blood. as kai came intot he room.

"kagome?" asked kai

kai has seen kagome in battle before but this was new he never seen her look like this after one of her battles. as he was looking at her with wide and shocked filled eyes since she was covered in blood. while she stood there looking like the demonc woman who have vampire blood in her.

"kai?" asked kagome

kagome turned to look at herself in the mirror of the glass of the window. her eyes went wide as she statted to remember the day yhat she lost everyone well almost everyone. that day wiht her blood covered body and face as she shook in fear she never understood how she defeated naraku with the burst of rage she came out with.

 **"INUYASHA DOOOOONT!"** screamed kagome

kagome eyes rolled int eh back of her head and passed out. kai cursed he knew what she just remember. that was something this man knew nothing about. as haji took her into his arms. he saw the pink jewel around her neck and kenw what it was.

"you are begining to wake up. even though i do not know what this inuyasha is." said haji'

haji picked her up bridle style while kai saw something in his eyes that he didnt like. but he didnt even know what the hell was going on. its like this was all normal to kagome as it was something she has done beofre and just done even remember it.

"wake up? what did you do to kagome? and who inuyasha is none of your business." snapped kai

haji snorted and walked to the window as kai fallowed they heard halicopters out there on their way. as if they are they to pick up the body of the dead chiropterin. kai was confused as if he knew what was going on but wont answer none of the his questions. he took kai arm and flashed out of there. as he landed to a safe place he dropped kai roughly. as he looked over kagome sleeping form.

"kagome can you hear me." pleaded kai

kai growled in anger from what he had seem before him. he has not seen kagome like this since the end of the winter war. and he knew she took that bad. he never met ulqiorra before but he seemed to have loved her for who she was.

 **"YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"** yelled kai

kai looked around to see the mysterious man gone. while he sighed he had to take kagome to the clinic they would know what to do. and maybe check her over to make sure he didnt harm her none. he sighed and used a hell butterfly just like how the hat and clogs guy showed him.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

kai was told to stay by her side while ginta and hakkaku go and get the two sword spirits until then he was in her care. while julia messed with things on a cart while wating for kagome to wake up as well. this was a new development they do get angry people who love her after them but they are used to it by now.

"hey day," said kei

"how is she?" asked george

george walked in with some things he had gotten word about what had happened. he didnt need two wolves and two pissed off sword spirits and a pissed off wind sorcerous coming in here flipping off. her children was back in the soul soceity knew nothing of what happened. so her sword spirits went back to care for them.

"kai when you took her here. she was covered in blood. and the last time we knew he looking like that was when she lost all the ones she loved in the past. except the two wolves and the wind sorcerous. everything is normal so let her rest." said julia

julia out the Iv in for kagome as she walked out. kai and george was the only ones who left in the room with her. as she slept not even knowing what she was even dreaming about. george remembered what his sister had told him care for her if anything happened to her.

"we will get rid of her school uniform." said julia

"yes do that." said george

"i'll be back to check up on her later." said julia

julia took the basket with the blood covered school unifrom. this is the only place and clinic she is able to leave her glamor down as she rested. kai and george watched over her while she had slept. even though george knew it was time to let her go and finish the task she was meant to do.

"dad i know i seen kagome do some things but this was different." said kai

george placed a hand on his sons head and knew this was something he would not understand. she was a speacial one out of them all. and she was going to win when she placed her heart into it. but he didnt think she would be able to handle losing anyone else.

"riku is worried go home son." said george

kai put his hands in his pockets as if she was going to not come back to them. he placed his hands in his pockets and walked out. he left with the two wolves they are to take him home and watch over him and his younger brother.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome got dressed in her normal clothing that she enjoyed to wear. as she made her way down the steps. she wondered what the hell was going on with everything. it seemed that was something she was normal that she had done with that beast. as she heard her father fighting with mister david.

"it is only right to return kagome back to us," said david

"i dont think that will make her happy." said george

kagome wondered what they are talking about. while she was still baffled about everything that is even going on. while she continued to listen to the conversation that is being held betwen the two men who didnt even know she is listening.

"have you forgotten about why she is even here. she is the only way to defeat the ones we need to defeat. there is no one else to stop them. and we know she is more special than we know." said david

"she is my daughter. i took her in after my sister had died." said george

kagome had to swallow back the growl that was in her throat this was something she didnt like. and she knew that the others would hate the fact as well. but she knew she would be able to escape to the soul soceity if she had to.

"you knew what happened back during that time. how much longer do you can pretend to play family with kagome. the others are different that is something i never understand. you become to attatched to her. remember kagome will fight, fight until the very end. she was born just for that and you will never change her." said david

kagome felt the pang of hurt in her chest how could he be so cruel she was not human she knew that even before the shikon jewel. but that done have to say it the way he was saying in. as if she was not some living breathing being. or some weapon to be used for their own purpose and to get rid of in the end.

"fine i will talk to her tomorrow. but it will be hard you remember her other family and her sword spirits are protective over her." said groege

"it has to be tonight. we are running out of time." said david

david left after that. even though she was listening into the conversation. george just didnt agree on how they refered her to some thing that not even living and breathing and was going to be rid of after she was used for her purpose she is still a living being.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening_

kagome ran until she found herself on the beach somewhere she always knew that relaxed her. while ginta and hakkaku obeyed her warning to let her be for a while and so did her sword spirits. they knew that it was something she had to do. and they where not pleased in the fact what they where told. kagome eyes snapped open when she heard that cello she got up and went over to him.

"who are you?" asked kagome

haji just continued to play his music while enjoying being around her more and more. he hated how others use her. and that is one thing he had never ever agreed on. as he let a small smile grace his face he missed her so much when she went back into her sleep.

"you know its rude to ignore others. so if you know who i am tell me. or know i am answer me. believe me i know i am not human and never was." snapped kagome

kagome seen him stopped playing his cello and she knew that was him telling her that he was listing to her. as she waited to see what he was going to tellher. she had a feeling there is alot about her he knew of. but she had to wait to see what it was.

"i will tell you. once you know the truth there is no turning back." said haji

muramasa and mercilago rushed out of the senki gates and saw their mistress there talking to someone they didnt even know. while they pushed her behind them to make sure they protected theit mistress. they will no allow no harm to become of her.

"mistress are you ok. is this perv bothering you." hissed mercilago

mercilago green orbs glowed in her anger how dare this pervert borhter her mistress. she was lucky to have another chance with her even though she was the one who the master loved dearly. and muramasa who is her mate loved her as his mistress. ginta and hakkaku came out of no where.

 **"YOU BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR OUR LEADER!"** yelled ginta

ginata started to fight him they are not going to let someone harm their misttress they have someone to fallow and kouga loved kagome. and they did to as their sister in wolves. while ayame took her in to her amrs to make sure their mistress was ok.

 **"DAMN YOU FOR BOTHERING OUR LEADER!" r** oared ginta

ginta was tossed to the ground as if it was nothing. what the hell was this man and how did he take down a full blooded wolf demon with out even breaking a sweat, kagome and the others eyes went wide from what they had just seen.

 **"GINTA YOU OK?"** asked kagome

the others was right behind her. while haji knew they are not like him she was something to them as the two stood in front of her as a sword came out of no where in their hands. he didnt understand what they all are. this was confusing to him he knew of other beings but this was odd.

"now you stop this. how did you take down a full blood wolf demon with out breaking a sweat." hissed kagome

ginta opned his eyes and knew that their leader was ok she was there with them. they can't loose her she was all they had. while ayame was by her made side who happend to be hakkaku. the two swords spirits was not goin gto let him near their mistress unless they deemed safe.

"kagome hey its ok." said ginta

"is that is now your wish. i will obey your will kagome." said haji

"say whattt?" asked kagome

kagome eye twitched in annoyance. as she used healing kido to help ginta heal. as her sword spirits relaxed and sighed. they turned to their mistress and wondered what the hell was that all about they never seen something like that ebfore.

"well that is new and we are sword spirits and that is not a sword spirit." said murmasa

"yesh i say so. not even master ulqiorra would have known." said mercilago

"go back to the soul soceity i will call for you if you are needed. how are they. is my one son ok?" asked kagome

ayame knew what had happened to poor tamaki but they took a long time to find him. but the father is dead for what he had done. while she saighed and took her in to her arms. they knew she loved her children but they would not let no harm from her.

"no mayuri is still over watching him. he is still in his coma mistress." said mercilago

"thank you. return to his side at once i shall be ok. i have th others i will send a hell butterfly." said kagome

the two nodded and flashed out of there and went to their post nex t to the young master side. while kagome sighed she is getting to old for this type of crap. while they took her home as the man watched and knwo who they are.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

* * *

kagome was tiered she had done all her captain paper work all night she was not able to she waited for the man who she thought of as a father come back to them. but it seemed there was not much hope there.

"how are you holding up kagome?" asked juilia

kagome jumped she didnt even know she was even there. but there was so much to even think about. while she sighed and rubbed her temples. she was getting far to old for doing stuff like this it was annoyng to her.

"hello julia i can be as good as i can be expected." said kagome

"why dont you go home dear and get some i will keep a eye on him for you." said julia

kagome smiled weakly as she pushed herself up and knew that kai was not taking this well. he was not her brother in her eyes. she thought of him and riku was more or less like her adopted sons. but that is her only thoughts but she would never ever voice them.

"everything like this that happens that always involveds me. so it is my faught once more. if it wasnt for me. or that dammed jewel that connected to my freaking soul. he would be ok everyone i care about always ends up dead or leaving me." cried kagome

kagome walked out after she had said that. while julia went to go and get some coffee. she knew kagome was liek this. and she knew kagome takes things to heart. she was like her daughter in her eyes. but she would never ever voice those thoughts.

 **"KAGOME! KAGOME! COME QUICKLY WE NEED YOUR HELP!"** cried ginta and hakkaki

kagome sighed damn kai and his stupidity. as she fallowed her fellow demons and rushed out and she felt someone watching over her as if they was just there for her. as it annoyed her enough than the sword spirits. as she rushed to kick that boys ass.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

kagome ordered the wolves who reminded her of ikakku and yumichika far to much. while she ran to a area where she felt that dude was fallowing her. well more or less stalking her. she knew he was. but he didnt know she knew he was stalking her.

"why isn't my stalker." said kagome

kagome ran her fingers through her hair it was a nervous tick she had. as she made her way over to him bowing form. she hated that even when the others and sword spirits do it to her. but htere was something about him that made her think. as her eyes shifted to the roars in the city as if it was the normal thing to do.

"do you hear their roars?" asked haji

"you know how normal this if for me that shit like this happens. so come on tell me what i am supposed to do. im ready and willing." demanded kagome

haji sghed and closed his eyes. there was his kagome the one he missed and loved dearly. as he was about to give her something that he needed her to know. one was his name so she was not goin to be calling him things she thinked of.

"kagome call me haji. and give me a order." said haji

"haji i know there is things you know about me i get that and maybe you will tell me. but i have things you know nothing about me that happened to me. i just need your help even though it is killing my pride to even ask this. i need to have the help to save kai he like a son to me even tho i cant talk or fisically speak to my blood heirs they are in a coma. but never mind that off topic. please help me haji." pleaded kagome

haji purred mentally it was what he wanted to hear. who in the world gave her children but that is for a time when she wanted to talk about it. while he sighed how he missed her conmmacnind him like she always had. he took out the dagger and sliced his chiropterin hand so she was able to drink his blood. as she drinked it only to have her eyes glow again. that is when riku with ginta and hakkaku behind him looking at where she is,'

"ginta, hakkaku get him out of here now," ordered kagome

"come on cub that is the sesshomaru ice lord look lets get out of here." said ginta

"yea we get the necklace and that is no fun." said hakakku

haji blinked and knew theat was a new one. and hew has to ask questions when they have the time to do so. while he liked the new look she had the black [ants and the chains on them as well the fishnet shirt witht he tanktop under it. the silver things in herhair and the pink scarf arund her neck witht he silk gloved.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kai was trying his best fighting off the moster who hurt his dad. even though kagome was more or less a mother to him and riku in their eyes but he had to show them that he was able to fight and that he was able to hold his own. when it was about to attack him it paused and froze and didnt understand why it did that. he looked up to see kagome and that guy.

"kagome?" asked kai

haji held the sword out to her she stood there like the female sesshomaru her demonic marking to show her royalty to the house of the moon showing proudly she didnt feel right not fighting with her other swords but this one has to do. haji jumped down and was ready to fight the chiropterin he jumped on its back and stabbed him with his chiropterin hand. while he started fighting it hand to hand. while kagome back flipped down landing gracefully on her feet. ass he slice dher hand and let her blood flow down the blade. haji restrainged the chiropterin, as he let it go and head to kagome who was ready to fight. she sliced in in a blink of the eye and kicked him into the wall. as it crystalized itself. haji walked back over and took her sword and place it back where it belonged. as she fell to her knees and relizing she was going to have to fight something that she was forced to do so again as she felt tears pull in her eyes.

"why... why does it always have to be me.?" cried kagome

kagome gripped the shikon jewel as the glamor went back up her marks was now covered so no humans would know what she was. while haji felt her pain and wondered what she had been through before he found her. he wondered what is making her feel such sorry.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome knew she was going to be sent on another travel that was a war she never wanted to be apart of in the first place as she took haji and some of the red shield with ehr to the soul socitey she had business to attend to before they evem do this. haji watched from where she was.

"kagome my dear we will watch over them and the person who had done this will pay. you know me." said mayuri

"yes i know uncle." said kagome

urahara came over to the girl he thought as his own he knew her pain and suffering he didnt like the idea of them that is why they have ikkaku and yumichika and renji plus the wolves on this. plus her sword spirits was going to be with the two young ones.

"kagome listen to me. you are strong and no matter what happens we are all here for you. i will take you spot in you captain seat while you are away. we will always find you my dear." said kesuke

kagome was left in the room alone so she had some time with her four kids who was in a coma from what tamaki grandmother had done. haji watched and he laid a hand on then if he had a chance with her.

"i'm the only one who is able to do this right?" asked kagome

kagome punched the wall she was tiered of this life she lived. she had to fight each time. she lost so many she loved and so many who loved her. while haji was told the story she showed it to him with a power she has gain from the shikon jewel and that is something that he felt bad he was not there by her side.

"haji i need your help will you help me?" asked kagome

"i will help you if that is what you wish," said haji

ikkaku and yumichika grumbled about how stiff this guy was it was annoying. while they left the two alone. her sword spirits was going to be with kai and riku to protect them. they even made a inner world in each of them to be there with them at all times.

"yes thank you." said kagome

kagome made her way over to her desk and pushed everything off of it as she growled this was not fair. after the shikon and the winter war it should of been the end of her war times. it seemed that she was never ever going to have peace.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

it was time for the mission of where they go in to find george. kagome was in one of sango demon slayer outfits she was ready to do this and if she was destined to do so she will end this where they stand. and she ahd this sinking feeling from knowing that she will loose someone this night.

"kagome go ahead get ready with your team." said david

kagome sighed as ikkaku and yumichika as well grimmjow and her uncle kenpachi and szayle was going on this one with haji. ginta and hakkakku and kagura was going to be watching riku so they could do this mission.

"haji the sword." said kagome

haji gave her the sword as she put it through he sash of the uniform of her demon slayer unifrom. while her team was with her and they would not let her go alone on this. byakuya was going to remain with kai and riku as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

all of them was inside of the building for them to do this. as they looked around they all sticked together while haji was at kagome side the whole time. as they looked around to see if the coast was clear or not.

"the building is cleared out just like hat and clogs found out. something didn happened here. so we should go through and not let our guard down," said ikkaku

as they all continued in their way threw the building ready for a good fight. haji was starting to get used to the big captain guy. he was just someone he had to get used to. while they continued through hoping

"this will lead us to the area that is holding george in." said david

kagome only nodded and fallowed through as it was her turn to go through. as they made their way to where they have to go. they all wanted to have a good fight with them. while kagome was getting annoyed with everyone silence.

"hey who is getting a major star wars moment," said renji

they all nodded except haji and david. it seemed that they are going to be having some fun sooner or later. but that is something they didnt know what to do around this time. but this was going to be something for szayel to get information and make somethings to help in the fight. kagome and szayel went to the computers and put a flash drive in as they types away.

"how did you know stuff like this?" asked david

"meh, nothing hard to learn im a known genius in the soul socitery besided szyel and mayuri and kesuke." said kagome

szayel smirked and knew that was something that was known to do when he feels smug. while they copied the files and handed them over to david to hold onto it. while haji had to say she came a long way since they parted ways.

"it seemes that the U.S military was trying to create artificial chiropterans at this facility," said kagome

everyone on her team who was getting used to this sort of stuff. while they wondered why not even mayuri and kesuke would of ever done thiat. they had their code that they go byt. and this shit normally pissed them off when people who had tired to do something like that.

"by why?" asjed rinji

"according to the records. there were very few incidents involving chiropterans,.until the vietnam war." said kagome

kagome saw the flash drive blinking she only knew a little with reserach that she had done before she even chose to do this. but the red shield was a bit government secret type of crap so she only dug up so much that she was able to. david sighed of course she would of hacked into their computers.

"after the war ened the chiropterans sightings continued to increase in numbers dramatically but the red shield from what i gathered didnt know why on this. so when they analyzed the location of the sightings so without fail they were all linked to areas of internations ..central and south gulf war and the civil wars in africa." explained kagome

"you are a little hacker. but its good to know what your up again. good job on the idea." said david

kagome and some of the others snorted in the room. while haji watched kagome and wondered who she learned al of this. he knew she was a genius but he knew she had changed since they last seen each other. and this showed it but it was a good thing that she had.

"and there were always U.S forces large or small or coalition forces working with the U.S military." said kagome

"why the united states that is odd?" asked yumichika

they all nodded to that they never knew the united stated not the soul socoety knew of all of this. and that is all in itself when it came down to such things. so they had to send reports and they knew kagome will be the one to do so by her orders.

"to maintain order from what i have read on the informaion i gatherd. and security in the region. and retaliation, or for the sake of democracy. from the reasons i have read were always different. but the one common thing was the need to bring the enemy under control by force. interesting that i maybe. the locations where chiropterans were spotted they semeed to have always coincided with the arrival of the U.S forces and im not sure how the soul soceity never knew of this. because in the records none of this was even there. so this is baffling enough how the world of the living covered all of this from them. but on to of everything they were all dispactched by way of certain base in the far east." explained kagome

"wait you dont mean?" asked grimmjow

grimmjow was loyal to kagome she was like his kitten he never had. she was his little daughter so he was always going to fight by her side. he never liked the bat much but he did love her dearly. he never like the orihime chick but only kagome they had a special connection and he seen it. and she changed aizen so she was special to turn him back into one of the good guys.

"correct okinawa the same place the winter war that just ended. and we've come to this facilitity in yanbaru from the information i have gatehred form all the red shield system. is to uncover the truth and what the hell is delta 6-7?" asked kagome

kagome looked over to david to see if he knew anything on it. she only was able to gatehr so much in such a short time and not much to go on. but they were realy good at hiding alot of their stuff. plus she was not able to get into anything that involved her past. tat is when they had to take off after taking the flash drive as kagome started slicing them away and whistling as she went along. kenpach punched the button as the doors shut.

"well looks like were kinda trapped here." said yumichika

"no shit." said kenpachi

they opened the door once again and the chiropterans came back kagome groaned and wondered if they ever are going ot give up and end up dead. but she cant think like that right now she had a fight. she knew sesshomaru would have been proud of her for this. that was when the person they were searching for came and rammed the sword into one of them.

"george?" asked david

"that is what you get for trying to hurt my daughter." hissed george

"i was her daddy before you can her father old human and so was old eye patch here wa sher uncle before you came along." snapped grimmjow

kagome sighed why do they have to be so protective for all of the time. greorge rolled his eyes he knew how they fealt and it got only worst after finding out what was going on. even though it was not the whole truth in the sense of what was really going they took off down the halls

"i see you have had to leave kai and riku behind. and left muramasa and mercilago with them." said george

"what about you? how badly injured are you george?" asked david

david was in front to have the head of the group even though it was something that alot of them didnt like that as much. even kagome since she was a alpha female and was trained to be one. while grimmjow and kenpachi was galreing at the man before them,

"when i woke up i was all healed. know anything about D 6-7? it was in my I,V," said george

"delta 6-7. " growled david

david growled he didnt kow all tha stuff about it but he was going to try to steal some to hand it over to mayuri and kesuke so they can analize the contents in it. so they are able to find out what it it made from and how it was made so they can find a counter to it to help inocents who was injected by it.

"it figures you'd know all about it." said george

they all piled in the elevator but the thing was confusing enough from the elevator that was going up and not down. its like someone was trying to trap them all in this place. while kagome leaned against kenpachi who had his arm around his niece protectively.

"why the fucking hell this damn cage goin up!" growled grimmjow

"i don't know." said david

"i think its coming down now." said rinji

david cocked his gun while everyone else was prepared for battle. it seemed they are more of a pro than anyone else in the elevator. plus david and grorge watched the winter war from the side lines and knew what went down when they watched kagome in battle.

"all right. we'll hold out until it gets here." said david

david started shoot at all of them to see if it will hold out. they knew that the soul socitey started to make things to help them out with stuff that is inside of kagome blood to help them in this war that they are all about to go in. while they all where fighting left and right george was hit badly. when all was done kagome went to george side.

"oh shit this is not good. not even my miko and healing kido will help this." said kagome

kagome eyes was wide and her heart ached she was lossing another person that she loved. as she took out tensagia but it seemed to not even able to save his life. as she fell to her knees and knew she had to let him go she would send him to the soul socitey.

"i can't save him. not even tenasagi the sword that can save the dead only on how they died." whispered kagome

haji watched as he stood with the others who was on her side and not the red shield. while he hated that she was going to be used once more for a weapon even though she was used more than was as one in more than one way.

 **"GET OUT! THEY'ER GONNA BOMB THIS PLACE!"** yelled kai

kai finally found where they have been hiding at. while he has not noticed on how his adopted father was looking. he was more concerned to get them out of here. while the others who was there cursed in more than one way or another.

"just what the hell we needed." snapped grimmjow

"oh no.. it can't be." gasped kai

kai made his way over to the area where the man who he thought of as a father was laying in a pool of his own blood. while kagome was not faring much better she was taking the hit pretty hard but that is not for him to think of right now.

"kai? your here?" asked george

"oh, father." whispered kai

kagome clinched her eyes shut knowing what kai was going to do once he is dead. he was going to blame her for all of this. but she was prepared she was used to being blamed for this from inuyasha of course but that didnt matter right now.

"just in time to say good-bye. before long. i'll turn into a monster like forest. as my wounds start to close up. i can feel it. i'm losing my mind. kagome i know this is going to be alot of me to ask of you. but your going to have to do it. only your blood can kill these monsters. you must mix your blood with mine. then i can die now while i'm still the man who you thought of as a father." pleaded george

 **"YOU CAN'T ASK HER THIS YOU FOOL!"** yelled grimmjow

"kagome it is up to you now." said haji

kai was confused at what they are asking her to do. why would they ask kagome mama to do something that will harm her heart. he was on the side of the death gods he knew that she was not going to handle this well. ginta and hakkakku fallowed the sent of blood with ayame and kagura they hissed when they heard what was asked.

 **"WAIT, CAN'T SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! KAGOME YOUR THE SOUL KING HIGH CAPTAIN AND TENSAGA THE SWORD SESSHOMARU GAVE YOU!"** cried kai

kagome punched the floor this was not helping matters as ayame came to her sister in woves side she was the one who teached her all the codes in the tribes since kouga handed the tribe to her in death. but this was hurting her more than they knew.

"there is nothing we can do. kido or her miko powers. not even tensagia is able to bring him back. there is limits to the power of the sword that brings the dead back to life. it is limitied to how and the way the person is dying. the only thing we all can do is send him to the soul soceity. not even the soul kings high camptain has the power to do so." said yumichika

 **"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT TO HELL!"** yelled kai

kagome grabbed her sword with a shaky hand she knew this was hard but if she is the only one able to do so. while mercilago turned into her sword form to do the consoing. she had no other choice she had to end his life and she was the only one once again is able to do this. as she sliced her hand with tears straming down her face.

"ginta and hakkaku please." pleaded george

the two wolves came over and helped him up even though it caused him grat pain. george wanted to say somethiing to kagome. she had given him the best times of his life as a father even though she was a warrior and trained to do so. but he felt for her he knew she was feeling this.

"kagome time is running out. dont do what you did when inuyasha lost all control over his inner demon. you had better hurry please." pleaded george

kagome reached out for his hand and he took it as he kissed it. she was his angel and she knew that she gave him hope that she was able to do this. there was hope for her to love in her life. but there was not much she was abl eto do in this moment right now.

"i just can't do it. i lost so much already! there must be another way." cried kagome

everyone who knew her knew she never broke unless she was deeply affected. she hid all traces of her feeling after what naraku had done to her. but there was tmes they could see it in her eyes. ayame came to her side and knew she needed the support.

"kagome my dear you are a warrior lord sesshomaru the great demon lord found out and trained you. he loved you more than his sister i was told by a spirit one night, yes he came to see me. but even though kitcat and eyepatch over there are protective of you i am your father. isn't that right angel." said george

kagome sighed and knew that this was not what and how she piictured this. but she only nodded as kai gripped onto her she was his strength to get through this. as the jewel glowed to show that she was in some trying to heal him but it was no use.

"kai. dont cry, kagome is going to care for you. i know how you see her as and its ok to think that. kagome dont worry on your son's and your daughters they will be fine and will come back to you. but whereever your life takes you alwasy fallow your heart the way you used to. you must learn to accept your past even though how painful and hurtful that has been to you. but remember the ones who loved you and faught beside you. and i know you feel like this as times. and when you feel like giving up. remember what you tought me before you went into battle with naraku and came back changed. nan kuru nai sa, live for today. but look forward to tomorrow. what sesshomaru had always told you remember. and never forget and smile and be the warrior that you are." said greoge

ayame and some of the other was crying this was so sad. to watch kagome to have to do this. grimmjow and kenpachi was seething in anger how could they made her do this. couldnt they just take her blood and toss it on him. this was just cruel. their eyes went wide her body glowed pink as she picked up mercilago. she placed it to his head and his soul was saved. as she prayed for him to find peace. that was when more chiropterans came down.

 **"EVERYONE GET BACK!"** warned ayame

ayame knew what was about to happened this happened when they defeated naraku, as they was all puched back. they didnt know what was going who had not seen this only the death gods and the demons. they bowed their heads in sadness. her eyes glowed red as her markings went jagged she picked up her sword and with a roar that was only a alfa female was know to use as she slaughtered them all one by one. when she was done she landed gracefully after they kne she was back to her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

david wondered what that was all about as they drove down the road in a larger car so they could start the next faze of the misson. but what he had seen in there he didnt understand what made her go like that she glowed as if she was a goddess.

"what happened in there. did she lose it?" asked david

"no she did not lose it in your words. it is how she handled her grief. the last two times he acted like that was the end of the war with naraku after inuyasha slaughters the ones she loved to punish her for not loving him back. plus she gave me my heart back and her own that naraku had in is hands. she didnt have to do that. and when she lost ulqiorra. she is a goddess in her own right to her rank in the soul kings army. but as the shikon miko the true guardien to it she is what i explained. she is deadly in her own right in more than one way to hand to hand. to her sword skill but the poison she has in her from what naraku had done to her. and the blood adoption sesshomaru had done with her. she knows what she has to do by the fates layed out for her. so you better get used to us ." hissed kagira

david cringed and scooted away from the wind demond lady she was creepy when she was angry as kagome was passed out sleeping on the lap of kenpachi who was glaring at who ever dared to come near them. they knew what they had to do nexy and they had permission to go along as well.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4_

* * *

they all board the ship that awaited them to take them to the next place they needed to go. while riku was locked in his room not wanting to see no one right now. kai was trying his best to get him to leave. kagome was avoiding them knowin they need time. while everyone else did their own thing. kagome just woke up from a dream of seeing someone over the man who she thought of as a father waiting for the blood bag to finish. when she knew it was done she wanted to see why kai was still having such a hard time with riku.

 _"where the hell are we at?"_ thought kagome

"kiku," said kai

kagome turned to see kei trying to get riku to open up. she remember when she was forced to leave and was shot to do so right in front of tamaki. she remember how they had to take her out of the hospital to get him to leave his room.

"come on riku come out now." said kai

"that right riku. you need to eat something". said lewis

lewis held a tray of food while riku didnt want to leave his room. he wanted to remain alone from everyone else. he didnt know how to fear about how his father died he adopted them when no one else wanted them. and now he was gone.

"lewis made your favorite soup. hey riku you could atleast answer me." said kai

kagome sighed and made her way over to them and wondered if she was able to help them to get riku out of te room. but then again it was different to what happened with tamaki when she had to help him out she was his birth mother.

"kai?" asked kagome

"oh kagome. did you sleep ok?" asked kagome

kai seen the look in her eyes the same look that she had when she was about to go and fight in the winter war. but that was not so long ago and now she was going back into battle even thought his time it was not her choice to go and fight.

"i think i did." said kagome

"you better have. you've been out for two days. we had a hard time dealing with the new friends you know." said lewis

kagoem blushed she was out for two days. but then aain she had been put out for longer than two dayes before. so this was something that she was used to. as she sighed and wondered if she could help with riku.

"so, how is riku?" asked kagome

"hey, your shorelaces are untied." said kai

kai went downa nd tied her laces to her boots she must of forgotten them again, while she grumbled she was not helpless or anything she was able to tie her own shoelaces for the love of kami. but she was so stressed s0mething she has not felt in a long time.

"well riku is not really handling the news all that well. but let me deal with him on that. while you go and get more rest. so dont worry about it i've got it all covered." said kai

kagome arched a silver brow at him and wondered what the hell. she had enough rest so why cant she help him come out of the room. she was their parent now and that she had to help in some way shape or form on this thing.

"kai is right kagome. and to stay strong a warrior needs to you hungry?" chirped lewis

kagome blushed when her stomach did all the talking for her when they asked that question. she face palmed and grumbled about her stomach having a mind of its own. and she thought inuyasha stomach was bad enough when it came down to it. as lewis stered kagome to the kitchens.

* * *

 _meanwhiel a little while later_

kagome lost track on how much she had eaten. but whatever that man has cooked was awesome. while she was thinking on everything that has kinda happened to her in the past last few days. if she wasnt already used to this kinda of crap she would be thinking differently.

"what. you finished it already? okay, okay i'll make you some more right away. just keep the fight happy people away they eat like hores." chirped lewis

 **"HEY I HEARD THAT FAT MAN!"** yelled grimmjow

lewis only chuckled those people who never ever get boreing to him. while kagome smiled she knew that he was trying to rise her spirits up. but it was tough she killed someone who was deemed family to her. and was passed down two kids who she had to be a mother to.

"eh, no i have had enough thank you anyways." said kagome

kagome eyes snapped open when she heard that all to familiar cello playing and knew it was haji. it seemed that he is never with out that thing. as she sighed and got up to go and see him to see how he was doing in all. he was loyal but she didnt understand why. haji took notice of her standing there.

"i would like you to tell me everything. you know everything about my past that i dont know of already." said kagome

"why do you feel you to know that?" asked haji

haji never wanted her to remember what her past was before this. because them she would remember what she had asked him to do when it was all over. and he never ever wanted to harm her or kill her. it was a hard choice to make. but if she ordered it then again could he do about it.

"well i need to have answers for one thing. and i have every right to know that involves me you know." snapped kagome

kagome watched haji get up and he went over to the case where her other sword that is being kept she wondered why she not even able to hold onto the sword with her other weapons. she had miroku prayer beads around ehr wrist to contain her powers. as she watched him to do some sword fightin moves. and stopped he walked ove ro her and hnaded her the sword.

"what i know best about you is what i just showed you. your swordsmeanship. that should be enough. that should help you start to go down the path to your past." said haji

"that not what im looking for. haji i iknow you know what my past is. and i want to know the story." demanded kagome

kagome glared at him he knew that look all to well. but there wa snot much he could tell her until she was able to remember herself. the past was going to maek things worst on her with the added new memories. but that is something he could never deal with was her sadness he loved her to much.

"then you would lose sight of your current self if i did that. you are not capable of handling the entire truth right now." said haji

kagome hated when peopel tell her that ever since inuyasha. she marched up to him and yanked him his callor of his jacket so he was eye level with her. as she glared into his eyes.s he was going to make some things straight to him right here and now and one thing what he had just said.

"now you listen to me here. im sick and tiered of men telling me i cant handle something i had enough of that shit with inuyasha constantly doing that to me. now this is not your choice to think if i cant handle it. i need to learn everything about my past. where i came from and what i am supposed to do." growled kagome

kagome let him go she knew it was not his faught. as he tried to hand her the sword again. and he was always turned on by the way she was. but then again she was always his and will be his one day but he will never tell her that.

"this answer should be clear to you kagome. you exist to defeat the chiropterans. and now even more so than we ever expected. you were born special. "said haji

it started to pour down rain as if the kami;s was crying for her broken soul. haji was still trying to get her to take the sword. while the two sword spirits and the others watched from their points in watching. they knew that kagome should deserve to know this. and they dont even know what it was they wont tell them.

"right before sesshomaru had died in my arms. he told me something. he told me to remain strong and to live life for what it is. and to remain to be the warrior that i am. the warrior that he knew and love the one that he seen everytime he faced me. never stray from my path of what the fates left me to fallow. i always knew i was not normal. and sadly normalcy would be boreing. so to make him proud im going to do this and if i die in doing so i may be forever at peace with things." said kagome

kagome took the swoard as she closed her eyes dropped the glamor down since she was able to do so on the ship no humans are around. while she went into the state of mind that she was always in to do her sword fighting. sesshomaru always told her she was a natural.

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** roared kagome

haji took noticed that things have changed from her normal skill and now he understood why he was showed her memories. but he was not able to hold his anger back he knew what her life was and he was not there to protect her. when she was done with her sword the sun came out as if sesshomaru and the others were watching her and telling her that they are proud of her. she smiled up to the sky as if to tell them she will be with them soon enough.

"riku remember always that you are never alone in this life. and i will make sure of that. even though the loss is something that you cant bare it alone. never ever do that because when you hold your pain in from the loss of that love one or loved ones. it changes you to something that you arent. and remember i will always love you and kai. if you would accept me and a mother fingure that is." said kagome

riku rushed out to her and kncoked her over as he cryed into her stomach she was always going to be there for them. and that is all he needed to hear. haji watchedo n like he always does and looked over to the others smiling to what they are seeing.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter 5_

* * *

kagome and ayame came out of the office of the school she was sent to spy in. as she fallowed the head mistress to the all girl school. the uniforms was sooo crappy. it took them three day's for them to get her to do this. while ayame was doing it as well.

"the roses are blooming rather early this year. the two of you fallow me." said mrs lee

kagome and ayame flipped her the bird as they walked behind the woman who had the worlds largest cock up her snatch and ass at once that needed to be pulled out. as they fallwoed behing and wondered who long they had to deal with this one. as they were lead into their doors.

"you ms kichiki take the bed over there. and you take the other bed in the room. you have one other room mate. i will have your both luggage taken up as soon as it arrives. never have we had sisters come to the school together its new on me. all the gilrs rise at 6;30 in the morning breakfast is served at 7 am in the morning, and fallowed by chappel service at 8 am. and classed start promptly at 9 am. dinner at 7 pm sharp. and with lights out at 10 pm." said mrs lee

kagome and ayame looked around and it seemed that their room mate name is min by the kind welcome card. as they wanted to bust out of this place it seemed this was no freaking school it was a freaking prison. they are to many dammed rules to their liking.

"is that clear ms kuchiki's? the long standing tradition and goal of our school is to educate and cultivate young ladies such as your selves possessing intellect and expect you two to abide the rules," said mrs lee

the head mistress was cut off from the doors opening as ayame and kagome arched a brow from the human that walked on. muaramasa and mercilago was sent with kai and riku hoping they remined with the sword spirits as well the wolves.

"i'm sorry i'm later," said min

"kagome and ayame. this is min your other room mate." said mrs lee

min bounced over to them as if she was like rangiku just with out the giant boobs and the bottle of sake in her hands. as she put her hand out for them to shake, they might as well play nice and accpet the friendship she was offering to them.

"hello i am min." chirped min

kagome and ayame shook her hand and smiled kindly at her to show her that they are there to be friends and not someone to deal with her as a room mate. while they sensed she was lonely or something like that in her eyes as if no one talks to her.

"i'm kagome and this is my sister ayame. it is kind to meet you." chirped kagome

"same here this great!" chirped min

kagome and ayame was thinking the same thing. maybe she was wayyy to rangiku at this moment. not even tsubaki was like this and she was a dark priestess who happened to be meeting up with them later after she finished her mission.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

min was giving her new friends a tour of the school grounds. she would have never thought to have sisters as her room mates. this was great. they are pretty as if they are unearthly lovely. but then again they are kind she knew that for a fact.

"so did the two of you get my cards?" asked min

"why yes we did. thank you for the welcome." chirped ayame

ayamme mentally groaned she was going to get cavitys from how sugary sweat they are going to be for this mission. but they felt for the girl they could tell she was lonely but they cant take her alone in their world sinve she came from a normal one.

"well it took me a long time to look up all those japanese characters," chirped min

"thank you kindly." said kagome

min smiled they are so sweet she maybe has a freind now. while kagome smiled kindly at her. they hppe the glamor spell with the fox magic she used from the adoption with shippo. they hope it holds out to cover the weapons they had on them.

"there is alot of girls here from hong kong and shanghai here. but you have ever see a japanese girl here. did your father come here to work kagome and ayame?" asked min

"our father has just passed away from termal stage four brain cancer." said ayame

"oh i am sorry to here that. then did you all come her to hanoi with your mother?" asked min

kagome was getting annoyed with all thequestions. thank the kami''s for ayame she was doing all the talking about things.a nd good thing to that they came out with a cover story before htey even started this mission. while they never wanted to do it in the first place.

"no she also died of a car crash head on crash." said ayame

"oh i see. i am sorry. there is all kinds of different girls from all kinds of different families and situations. most of the girls here are from wealthy families. and their lives back home are kinda complicated like in my family there is a whole bunch of people who call themselves relatives. but i know what they are up to they only want money. and of all people our butlers a big cheapskate is managing the estate." rambles min

kagome and ayame looked at each other and bowed their heads in annoyance and grumbled menatlly as they fallowed the girl who was going on and on and on. rambling like she thinked they are even paying attention. she was sweat in all but she needed to chill on the rambling but.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome and ayame was seated in their seats next to each other they would not have it any other way, and sadly they are the wealthiest ones of the school. but no one was going to know that only them. as three girls decided to come over and gosip.

"oh that sucks you sharing your room with min. the two of you i feel for ya."

"such a stupid girl never ever shuts up,"

the three not four girls started to giggle about what they had just said. while kagome and ayame eye brow twitched from their making fun of min. what did she do so wrong to them. yes she never shut up but she deserved friends to. they are so cruel in what they are doing.

"kagome and ayame where in japan are you from?"

"we are from okinawa," said ayame

min smiled she never expected them to not listen to the constant gosoping it seemed that is annoyed them byt the looked on their faces. but their moods changed when they changes the subject.

"it's surrounded by water. did alot of research and even teached myself a little japanese." chirped min

"there so cute!"

kagome and ayame and the other girls looked over to the gushing girls who was chirping away at the girl who had her ears done. these chicks has a sheltered lives and that is sooo sad. but then again that is the price of normalcy.

"when did you get them pierced!"

"in hanoi last weekend,"

ayame and kagome arched a brow at the girl who has something stuck up their asses. and they knew that they are going to hate her and will end up kciking her ass when it came down to it. this was something that knew already.

"it didn't hurt?"

"no,"

"are you sure?"

until another blond one spoke up that was even more smugger than the last bitch that was speaking up. and they could tell this one was the one who has her nose soooo far up the teachers ass that you can see shit all over it.

"if mrs lee finds out you be in trouble."

"what do you mean are you going to tell?" asked min

kagome and ayame arched a brow at the girl and waited to see the other one that was marked that they are going to hate. as if they are going to have to bitchs theyr are going to kick ass while being here. and they had to take their annoyance out on someone.

"i would never do something so childish like that to you."

ayame and kagome was happy that the bell rang they never have been happier to even hear the bell. as the chirping female humans all sat down in their seats. as the ms witht eh largest cock up my ass and snatch walked in like she was just fucked hard upher ass.

"thats anna marie, she is mrs lee favorire. nothing but trouble. so be carefile kagome and ayame." sain min

kagome and ayame looked over to the girl who was spoiled beyond belief. while they are heere they could just have some fun. so why the hell not on their part they have to take the boredom out somehow while being here and as well their anger and annoyance.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

kagome and ayame was on the phone with david to hear what they knew about with this shit hole they are in. and how kai and riku was. they didnt know what to ecpect here. but it seemed ms old hag decided to come and catch them.

"it is against school rules to make phones on campus." said mrs lee

"oh we are rather sorry." said ayame

ayame was putting on a fake smile even though she was thinkig of ripping her from limb from limb. damn old hag for the love of the kami's that she was a butch and a bitch that she is. and that is something that they hated.

"any cell phone is brought to the school is to be confiscated immediately. but however i will look the other way this time but only because you two have just arrived and didn't know." said mrs lee

ayame and kagoem flippe dher the bird and called her a bitch after they knew she was far enough away. that was when min came out of no where and was looking for them. the two wondered if mister david was still on the phone.

"oh good the two of you are still here. when you two didnt come back. i thought you mighti've been kidnapped by the phantom." said min

"the phantom?" asked kagome and ayame

ayame and kagome had this phantom of the opera thought inside of their heads. it was kinda silly to think about. but it was kinda funny in a way to even hear the word and name phantom as they snickered mentally.

"they say the phantom really likes to go after females with silver hair." said min

ayame looked at kagome who ended up punching her in the shoulder on that look she knew wwhat she was thinking. on how many females are around that has silver hair. as ayame snickered on that she knew that kagome got what she was saying.

"when this school was still a convent. there was this silver haired nun named rosa. so rosa used to plant rosebushs here. but they they never bloomed because of the curse of the evil phantom. but rosa never gave up. she took care of the rosebushes day after day. and eventually beautiful roses bloomed. the phantom fell in love with the beautiful roses and with rosa dedication.. so one night under a crescent moon. he appeared in front of rosa and proposed to her. rosa said to him, if you could find me a single stem of a blue rose i will marry you. so the phantom travels all over the world searching for a blue rose. but never found searched for the blue rose for many years. and finally rosa passed away. her death made the evil phantom cry for the first time in his life. his tears soaked the barrened land here and turned it rich and fertile, and when his very last teardrop touched the ground beautiful blue roses started to grow all around him. the phantom picked one single blue rose and put it on rosa grave and then he disappeared. and nobody knows where the phantom went after when someone who has silver hair or close to it looks like rosa comes to this school the phantom mysteriously give her a blue rose and then takes her somewhere." explained min

ayame and kagome had to think on the story that they were being told it sounded a bit off on the whole thing. they had recored it with the devices that looked like a earing to send to kesuke and mayuri and the rest of the team back in the soul soceity to do research for them.

"do you see that bell tower? they say even today that the phantom appears on that bell tower at night under a crescent moon when the roses are blooming." explained min

"over there?" asked ayame and kagome

kagome arched a brow and she knew that the nerds up in research and development was going to have a field day with this. even szyal will keep him busy for a while as well. plus her brother uryuu she had the powers of a quincy from the blood adoption from ryuukin something he always wanted since he had a son was a daughter. and now he was happy with her and his son.

"and you know what? i bet you that ling haired guy right over there is the phantom,i mean. is he gorgeous or what? he's the new gardener with two others they just hired. ever the threeo f them started to work here all the girls have been crazy about the three of them. but mainly him." said min

ayame glared her mate had to join in after all. who in the world talked him on this one. and kagura was going to be slaughtering any girl who dared to think or tough her mate hakkaku like that. while haji looked over and looked like a god. while all the girls squeeled and min blushed.

"i wouldn't care if he is the phantom. or the other two. i would marry either of them in a heart beat!" chirped min

"you mean those three?" asked ayame

ayame seen ginta flinched under her green eyed glare at thim. while hakkaku looked over to their leader and knew that she was not amused by this. while haji smirked and looked handsome as ever. he reminded her of sesshaomru and ulqiorra put together for the love of kami that is bad. min turned to the two of them and put her hands on her hips.

"have the two of you heard a word i have said?"asked min

"uuuuhhhhh sorrry. but..." said ayame

"we dont think those three guys over there are the phantom." said kagome

kagome knew that ginta was going to get it once ayame gets her claws into him. she wondered who else was put into place here as well. and she was going to kick some ass if they even dare to try and do something to make her not fight.

"but look how they keep stating at that roses." chirped min

"even after that really?" asked ayame

min had this look of a dreamy look on her face. but ayame tried to keep her anger in the girl didnt know any better. hell she didnt even know she was rooming with non human beings. so what the hell let the kid have some fun while it last.

"oh even after that they are sooooo gorgeous they can cut any flower they want for me! if one of them are the phantom i want either of them to take me away!" chirped min

"but the story about the phantom is nothing but a legend anyways?" asked kagome

kagome looked over to min she felt the anger coming off ayame and knew that ayame was going to kick ginta ass tonight when lights out was going to go out for bed. while he was going to never cheat on his mate so she had nothing to worry about there.

"it's true. the phantom is real. i heard from a girl who graduated from ten years ago a girl went missing just after she received a blue rose." said min

"a blue rose?" asked ayame

ayame had never ever heard of anything like that before. and she had lived a very very long time. but then again it could be worst they could had the fight happy people in their odd ball family to take their places. and they knew jaken must have joined them since ginta and hakkaku was here.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evenng_

everyone was in the dinning hall having their meal. while ayame and kagome had sent the information over to the soul socitey through hell butterfly. the recording that was placed ntot he hell butterfly and the other sent to szayel.

"you two sure have an appitite!" chirped min

"oh me and my sister usually eat twice as much for lunch." said kagome

min looked at them and didnt know how they put it away. but then again she didnt even know they are not even human. that is something that she didnt know for the first thing to know. but they wont tell her unless they trusted her. ayame and ginta knew where they are going to be meeting to well do things with each other.

"really? not me. you two dont ever gain weight, do you?" asked min

kagome and ayame looked sad to knowing they are not human and she didnt even know. maybe one day when all is well with the world again they would come and tell her everything. the girl was so sweet and kind and was a good friend.

"just thinking about a friend of ours back home thats all. who had said the same thing to us." said kagome

"so anyways, ayame and kagome what was your school like back home?" asked min

kagome and ayame sighed they hated school but they had to remain to the human eyes to look human. as they thought back of the school even though it was ouron and they had male uniforms on. but that is only here and there. lucky the chairmen of the school was the father of two of her kids. but tamaki never new it was her until he caught on.

"odd lets just leave it at that." said ayame

"did you two live in a dorm?" asked min

ayame and kagoem shook their heads while kagome tried not to look sad from the thought of her poor pups. they suffered from so much of tamaki gandmother she suffered worst under her wrath and anger. she deserved everything that she had done to her.

"we lived at home that is what you would call it. we always ran later and we used to get a ride from our personal driver. sometimes kagome took a ride on kai's motorcycle." said ayame

"who is kai?" asked min

kagome flinched she had to say he was like her bother or something. and not her reincarnated fox demon son and riku was just normal from what they could see for the time being. sometimes they are late in their powers. but kai don't remember his memories just yet. her other three adopted children was in the academy in the soul soceity even though they are not dead they just have their sword spirits.

"oh he is our brother well one of them that is." said ayame

"you two have a brother as well?" asked min

min had stars in her eyes from the mere thought of them having a brother and wondered what he would look then again she should make sure if he was straight first there was always a gay guy somewhere in the families sure as hell she has a few in her family.

"yes there is an older one and two younger ones." said kagome

"wow so did you bring them to vietnam with you two kagome and ayame?" asked min

ayame snorted on that one byakuya was going to join them sooner or later its just that it will take a while. toshiro was one of kagome kids plus mizuki his twin sister but there from what naraku had done to her. hikaru and karou was when inuyasha had done what he did to her.

"yes but not the elder one". said kagome

"do they go to school here?" asked min

min wanted to know who they are she wanted to meet the brothers that are in kagome and ayame family. she wondered if they are hot or something. but then again who would not want her she was plain and boring but then again fate had hands in her fate as it would seem.

"well then,, could you two introduce me to the older ones?" asked min

min started to stare off in space but then again they didn't want to know what she was thinking. it would be odd if she was byakuya mate and creepy at the same time. but then again tsubaki was his mate so that was out of the question.

"oh how wonderful i would marry ayame and kagome elder brother will one of them at least." said min

kagome and ayame choked on their food from what she had just blurted out. that was something they didn't expected her to blurt out. but hat was something that would have been rather interesting if she was kai's.

"are the two of you ok?" asked min

kagome and ayame just didn't say anything to finish eating. ayame wanted to go and speak to ginta before they had to do anything else. while kagome went to talk to haji, min knew there was something that she had to do so she would have to leave their sides.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

hakkaku was the one who was on look out while kagome and haji was speaking. and ayame was having well a bitch fest with ginta about making sure there was nothing going on with any of these chicks of this school. but then again mates never cheat on their soul mates.

"this is for you. its a dagger. it is not feasible for you to carry your swords around with you on campus." said haji

kagome smiled as she tucked the dagger where the other one was around her ankle. even though she had a weapon on her at all times. haji never knew that she did or not. while she smiled up at him to show him that she was grateful that he seemed to care for her even though he really didn't need to.

"thank you. oh yes by the way haji have you noticed any blue rosed growing around this place?" asked kagome

haji arched a brow and wondered what in the world is she talking about. there is no such things as a blue rose that he knew of. but then again there are things out there that he was learning about that actually existed hell he nearly killed the imp and something else until he was told that they are loyal to kagome. and sadly when it was a flea of all things and now they also have a sword smith on hand.

"there is no such thing as a blue rose kagome." said haji

"me and ayame heard that the phantom offers girls a blue rose," said kagome

kagome looked at the dagger before she strapped it with her other daggers around her ankle. haji arched a brow that was a new one. since when did she start doing that. then it came back to him all the training the ways of the demon slayers and the demons in which she had demonic blood in her as well.

"a phantom?" asked haji and hakkaku

"well they say the phantom appears on the bell tower. so me and ayame has this feeling that the phantom is a chiropteran with the back story of the phantom of the opera in a twisted and changed way to suited his nneeds. i shall go back there this after noon while ayame and ginta hakkaku be the look outs to investigate eh there is the annoying bell. me and ayame has to get back into our roles and get back the the thing that we all call class." said kagome

ayame stood waiting for kagome with a glint in her eye she had a feeling that ginta gotten it real good. while haji smirked oh how he loved how she worded things. she was so much of a genius he just never felt sorry for the people that she always refered to bitchs get what they get for being bitchs. ayame seemed to thing that way to .

"oh haji dear!" chirped kagome

haji flinched at the sing song voice she had just used as he seent hat glint in her eyes. what is she up to. and he knew she was going to blurt something out that was going to shcok himt hat was going to make him happy and would have to take himself in hand.

"by the way that new look you have there makes you look rather hot." chirped kagome

ginta who finally came back with a smile of i just got laid look on his face and looked at haji with a smirk. the man had it bad and they all knew it. but they wont let him know that they knew what he thought and thinked at some times.

* * *

 _meanwhile in class_

kagome and ayame and min was in one row while they was doing what they had to do. kagome just cant get this feeling of being watched from her mind. but then again she wondered if jaken was annoying anyone yet like he always did.

"you went to see tha phantom gardeners didn't the two of you?" asked min

ayame blushed she didnt think no one knew that she and kagome left to go and talk to her mate. and hakkaku and haji they where not load when they had sex so they couldn't of been caught. while kagome and haji as well hakkaku was out in the open.

"the two of you said you were going for a walk by yourselves. anna maries really pissed off. she after the phantom as well. and ... did the two of you ask them about their true identity?" asked min

"no, we asked them some questions about blue roses since it is a thing we like to do is learn about new things. and ya know according to them blue roses don't even exist. and miss priss batter back off she wont like what she will get to cross us." snapped ayame

min smirked she like them they don't care what they say and think. and it was about time that someone makes that upity bitch learn something about herself. and one thing that she could tell that ayame and kagome don't play nice with people like her.

"yeah, but i'v heard that nowadays they can be artificically made. i heard somewhere that a pharmaceutical company been working on it." said min

min noticed that kagome and ayame was in thought about what she had just said. hells he didn even know that they had just recorded the conversation that she had just said to them to give to the others for more research on the subject.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening._

kagome made her way to the doors that lead to the clock tower. she knew ayame and ginta was talking to each other on what they are going to do when they got their free time tinight. she needed to see what she had to do whens he was able to start looking at stuff.

"what in the world are you doing. students are not allowed in there. you must leave now!" snapped mrs lee

"oh i'm sorry!" said kagome

kagome grumbled mentally about the old hag that she and ayame hated. and knew this bitch had it out of her and ayame for some reason. but wai t until this mission is over she will make sure the bitch has a surprise that she did not like in her office.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night._

min didnt want to go to bed yet so that kinda irked ayame who wanted to go and have fun with her mate. and kagome had to go and investigate things that is going on with the supposed phatom who back story was soooo not creative.

"kagome, ayame can't we talk a but longer. i mean i'v been alone in this room for so long and i'm really existed." chirped min

"okay just a bit longer." said ayame

ayame had this feeling that min and tamaki would be perfect for each other. when this is all over this mission whatever that is maybe is over and tamaki wakes up they are going to introduce her to him and see if they are mates or not

"have the two of your have kissed a boy before?" asked min

"ummmmm not really persay, "said ayame

"weeeeeelllll." said kagome

kagome and ayame cringed by the very miroku smirk that min was giving off. as they groaned hey we had sex and kissed guys before yeah that was going over to well. while they arched a brow at the girl and knew she was only wondering.

"oh yes the two of you have!" chirped min

"um welll i have been kissed." said kagome

"so have i." said ayame

min smiled widely she never ever met someone who had kissed before. but then again she was in a room with two beings that can kill her with a single finger or poisonous gass from their claws our palms. kagome is deadly in the sense of all power in her own right.

"do the two of you have a boyfriend?" asked min

"no," said ayame and kagome

"i'm soooo jealous. anna marie and i are the only ones in our class that has never kissed a boy before." said min

kagome closed her eyes and understood what she was saying but there is something that they could help her with this. not to rush enjoy the little things until it was taken all away from you and you had to grow up and not be normal no more. plus normalcy in their world is boring to them.

"min enjoy the little things i life before it is taken away from you. the one will come for you one day. fate is funny like that in ways. never ever tempt with fate on the planes they lay out for you." said kagome

"hey min why don't you kiss one of the phantom!" chirped ayame

"oh,no,no, no! i could never kiss one of them! they are out of my league! oh, no! you know what i want? i want to get married young! that is what i want to do!" chirped min

ayame smirked she knew what she was doing. but she knew ginta would do it for her just only to kiss her so she would make the bitch jealous. but only a one time thing. but that is only to help her with the uping up that little blond bitch.

"but i'm not going to get married three time like my dad did. i want to have only one husband and lots and lots of children, and i want... and i want,what will i do? what if i never get married kagome and ayame?what is your plans?" asked min

"we really don't know. you know i guess i haven't really thought that far along in my case." said kagome

"neither have i." said ayame

ayame and kagome knew they just lied to her but that was only for her own safety and until the right time came along. and they had a feeling she was going got be the perfect girl for tamaki they had this feeling that she was his soul mate.

"hey kagome and ayame?" asked min

"hm?" hummed kagome and ayame

"will the two of you stay my friends forever and ever." said min

"sure why not." said kagome and ayame

min closed her eyes as they listened to her breathing while kagome had her demon slayer uniform under her night clothing. and ayame wells he was going to have a good time with her mate to blow off some steam but then again kagome was going to meet the poser that called himself the phantom.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

kagome had her dagger at her side in her sash she made her way to the church she left the glamour on so she was not called out. and she felt haji on his watch. and ayame well she and ginta was getting it on like dogs in heat. as herself the alpha female had to do her job. kagome and ayame was going to take min with them they even slipped her blood from both of them so she was no longer human. as she walked up the stairs of the clock tower to see what she will find. as the bell rang onces.

 _"well that was not creepy."_ thought kagome

kagome sighed and had to admit ot added to the whole creepy thing. and it did creep her out a bit. as she continued up the stairs of the creepy clock tower. but then again this was something that she had seen before when naraku was still fucking around. when she finally made it to the top to see a candle lit and looked around. as she stepped tot he ledge of the stone wall of the clock tower and looked over the school yard with cold and watchful eyes. when she heard the door open her eyes shifted to see who it was.

"who is there?" said kagome

in a falsh there was a man with the gayest costume she had ever seen. as he flashed and was all up in ther face with a crazy smile on his face. as if that was going to freak her out really. naraku could make this guy look like a puppy. as she arched a brow at him and wondered what he was trying to prove.

 _"you have to be kidding me?"_ thought kagome

kagome back flipped and landed on her feet. and when he started panting and she had this sinking feeling he was doing something under that robe of his. as she had to say another freaking pervert stalker she knew it already by the way he was and acted. kagome flashed and stabbed him in the shoulder. as she watched him yank the dagger out and the wound closed up. as she recorded all of this through her pin on her sash.

"dude really a poser crazy perv like you who is whacking off under his bloody robe is the freaking phantom? how the hell do you get taken seriously really? i met people and beings that makes your bitch ass look like a puppy dog." hissed kagome

haji flashed into the scene after she finished her ranting and raving. as if the guy was annoyed that his fun was taken away from him. she wondered where hakkaku was. but hen again he was on look out it seemed. as the phantom poser creeper looked over. as haji dagger slashed him in the face.

"hey haji it took you long enough to join." said kagome

kagome eyes shifted over the the poser pervert as he regained his composure. does the creepy dude even speak it seemed he had never said one word to them yet. but then again she wondered what it would do if they sent him to hell and just say screw it. as haji and the poser started to fight it was haji turn to have his go at the poser.

"kagome!" said the phantom

"oh look the crazy dude puppy dog knows how to talk!" said kagome

haji snorted as if he was holding in his laughter. while the poser looked at kagome and arched a brow. while kagome looked at him with a deadpanned expression. she was not fazed and was more or less annoyed by all of this. as he left cackling kagome and haji went over to the edge to see where he had gone.

"well that was interesting and odd." said kagome

kagome looked down and saw a blue rose. as her eye twitched in annoyance there was no way in hell she was courting some cray cray dude who jacks off under his freaking robe. as haji watched her from where he stood,

to be conintued


	6. Chapter 6

_chapter 6_

* * *

kagome had to call and see if szayel shared any information that she had been sending with mister david. but then again szayel was one not to share with people he didnt like. so while min and ayame was watching out to see if the old hag was not lurking in the shadows like always.

"yes. i saw the phantom is you want to call the poser that. we were face to face and believe me i havent been amused like that is a very long time. it was the bell tower on this campus. haji was with me." said kagome

min opened the door to let ayame be the one to watch for the old hag who liked to lurk on people who was not kissing her ass to get what they wanted.w hiel min was the one to be sent to give the warning about the old hag.

"how are kai and riku doing?" asked kagome

"hey the hag is on its way." said min

kagoem grumbled someting that she didnt know what it was while who ever she was on the phone with was snickering. while she didnt even hear the conversation. kagome was happy that szayel was being a good espda and sharein gthe information.

"well the old bitch hag is on her way i have to let you go. i'll send a hell butterfly when i get more information." said kagome

kagome hanged up her iphone and wanted to punch the old hag for once, and she knew ayame was the same way. while min left the room so she was able to gather her thoughts. and went back to help out with ayame. its like they are in a freaking prison it was annoying.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome and ayame with min made their way to class. while min wanted to know if they are going onto the trip with everyone else. whiel ayame was in a good mood after the night she had. and kagome well she was lost in her own thoughts.

"so you guys think your going to be gooing on the field trip to hanoi tomorrow?" asked min

"what do you mean? asked ayame

min stopped and looked at her freinds and wondered if they didnt know. but then again they did come at a odd timing. so sure they wouldnt know about the trip. ayame and kagome had their heads tilted to the side in confusion.

"unbelievable the two of you didnt even know about it? they have it every year," said min

min handed over the flyer that was of the trip they are about to go on. even though if kagome went on it she would be remembering some things that she didn't wish to kagome and ayame looked over the form.

"its called the war museum. oh it is soooo boring i think im going to a place like that is nothing but a waate of my time. if you ask me don't you?" asked min

kagome eyes where blurred as a memory tried to push ayame eyes was wide she knew kagome was remembering something. and it was something that might not be something that she wanted to ever think on again. as they walked into class seeing everyone muttering around kagome's desk, as kagome arched a brow and picked up the blue rose.

"look at it! its a blue rose! this means that the phantom has fallen in love with kagome!" chirped min

kagome groaned and face palmed really why does this always happened to her. why is it always her its like she draws in the perverts. while she knew that ayame was looking at her with worry this is something they must be on their guard on.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome and ayame was getting annoyed with all the muttering. and they were close to snapping to tell them all to shut the hell up and mind their own business. but then again they have to hold in that temper since it was something they have to do for this stupid mission.

"what you looking at blondy." snapped kagome

anna marie huffed and stuck her nose in the air. while kagome wanted to freaking slam her head into the table a few times. while she grumbled about people who dont mind their own businesses. while ayame patted her back to let her know she was in the same boat as she was.

"oh kagome your the talk of the town now."

"kagome don't let it get to you, i am sure it is just someone playing a trick on you." said min

ayame knew kagome was not in the mood to eat much in her annoyacne they all better be lucky that she is not putting beads aroudn their necks and sitting them to theri own little holes , while min knew what they are now after ayame explain that she was no longer human since min lost her family three days ago and they were all she had left.

"i can't believe it happened to kagome." said min

"what?" snapped kagome

kagome glared at all of them trhere was nothing foing on with her and the freaking poser who wishs he was the pahntom. as she wanted to slap all these bitchs some common sense but she cant do that and blow her cover so what ever could she do.

"phantoms blue rose you know."

"so this means the phantom chose kagome right?"

kagome was in no mood to eat with all this crap going on. while min was in on this as well. ayame pattedher sister to wolves on the back. she was annoyed by this as well. and from what ginta said that haji was not pleased.

"yeah right. but where do you thing the phantom got the blue rose from?" asked min

"it must be from... that place don't you think?"

"what do you mean that place?" asked ayame

ayame was going to ask questions that kagome needed to know since she was about to blow up. and she dont pity the fool who gets on her bad side right now. while kagome was laying her head on the table to kill the migrain that is happening in her head.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

kagome was in her demon slayer gear while ayame went to her mate and husband ginta who did her a favore and gave min a kiss right in front of blondy. but it was only a one time thing. and he was rewarded for what he had done. as she was looking down the cavern. haji met up with her.

"i received a blue rose from the moron ya know." said kagome

"how may i help you?" asked haji

kagome got up and stretched hoping to have a good fight to kill some of the pint up anger and annoyance ayame was getting rid of hers by mating with her mate. while haji felt her annoyance all day long and knew what was going on.

"i wish to go to this rose garden. they told me about it. they claim the blue roses bloom there. i'm sure there's something that will lead us to the moron. so how am i going ot get in there haji?" asked kagome

haji possessivally took kagome in his amrs and was smirking by the way she acted. as she leaped over the edge to where they needed to be. while kagome was in heaven with the way he pounced. she blushed from her own thoughts. as they made their way tot he glass green house and knew what it was.

"hey look what we have here blue roses." said kagome

kagome opened the gate she wanted to take a better look at what was inside it seemed that the place led to somewhere. she wondered if the moron was watching them right now. while haji was right behing here making sure she didnt leave his side.

"well come along lets take a look," said kagome

kagome jumped down as haji did after her. they looked at the troom that they where in. they didnt even know that this was there. while kagoem made sure she got enough of the footage to send in to help out the research on everything.

"what the hell is this crate doing here? 7,2,1,2,2,6.. i wonder what is in there," said kagome

kagome was trying ot get into where the crate was but the doors seemed to be locke so they had no luck in all of this right now. while she groaned and when they had some good luck to when then come to it and the dammed gate was locked.

"is someone down there?'' asked mrs lee

kagome and haji moved to ths shadowed as they wont be seen. while the old hag looked to where they are. how the hell did that old bitch get over to this place. and they say she was not even able to get here. and now she knew the truth on that one. as they knew she was gone they made their way back up.

"i see you can get here from the chapel i see. but this place is not logical at all. there is something strange about this place." said kagome

haji lead kagome back to where she needed to be as he left to go back to his place. he knew that she was going on some trip tomorrow and he would have to follow her to make sure she was ok. he would never let anything happen to her.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome and ayame was bored from the tour they had to deal with. while min was with them the whole time. while old hag was the one doing the tour and being the tour freaking guide. ayame had to agree with everything while they sent everything through hell butterfly.

"you all need to learn the history of vietnam because you ladies are expected to take on important roles in leading the future of our reason we're visiting this museum today is to understand the sacrifice that was made to make this country what it is today. this entire land was a battlefield," explained mrs lee

"the history of the war?"

"was it 20 years ago?" asked min

"wasn;t like 40 years ago?"

kagome stopped and looked at everything that was on the walls to look at. and see if she was around at that time and what she was doing. as everyone was looking around ayame had to go and use the bathroom from their lunch was not agreeing with her. kagome eyes snapped open wide as she started to see flashbacks of memories.

 _"those eyes i know this,"_ thought kagome

min stopped to see kagome standing ther elike she was in fear or in thought. like she was lost in some distant memory. she didnt see ayame though it was like she had to go and use the bathroom. even though she was doing ginta somewhere.

"kagome. what are you doing. your foing to be left behind you know." said min

kagome was still lost in the memories of the past that she had some how forgotten. while min didnt know what to do. she never seen kagoem liek this before. and ayame was not aroung no where as if she was having a bad time in the ladies room.

"what is the matter kagome?" asked min

min raised her hand and touched kagoem shoulder she turned around and looked at her with wide and fearful eyes as if her mind has not returned back to the normal side yet. min didnt know what to think on this its like she never seen her before. as kagome took off running from what she didnt know was her memories that she was still stuck in.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome ran and ran her memories has not stopped from flashing in her mind and her eyes. as if she was back in that time and that person she didnt remember being. while she was trying her best to push it back and back. as she leaned agaisn the wall in the back alley breathing hard from all the running.

"kagome." said karl

kagoem stopped clutchng her head when she heard the last person she wanted to hear right not voice. as she looked out in the darknes and wondered what the hll he wnated right now. because she sure as hell was not in no mood for this shit. as he tossed the blue rose at her feet,

"what the hll you want im not in the mood to deal with you." growled kagome

"kagome, i've been looking forward to seeing you," said karl

kagome watched him show her a hand that was not like the other like haji's. as she tilted her head to the side and wondered what the hell made him have such a hand like that. whiel the phantom looked at her and arched a brow. as haji slammed his cello case down.

"kagome." said haji

haji tossed her the sword sos he was able to fight. she knew that this dude needed to go down because he was getting on her nerves. while haji was always there by her side in this. as she took her sword ready to fight her a moron.

"don't tell me... your kagomes," said karl

"hey what happened back then?" asked kagome

haji eyes was wide as he turned to see cold eyes that he was not used to seeing on her. somehtng that she was used to though. but he was not used to seein gthose eyes on her. while karl was looking at her with lust in his eyes. ashe kicked haji into the dumpster as rubble fell on him.

"what the hell did i do?" asked kagome

karl tried to attack her but she was more faster than him. as he blocked the attack. she wanted to know what the hell has she done back them. it was like she was not even her when it even happened. karl studied her to see what was going on.

"whats the matter? why are you hesitating? whatever happened to the you i knew back then?" asked karl

kagome eyes went wide from all the memories was floodng back to her mind. as if she was the one to cause the issue in him. it seemed that he was acting as if she was indeed he one to caused him to be like this and have his hand like this.

"or... are you hiding her in this body?" asked karl

karl lifted his hand and ran his hand down her face as kagome stood there frozen not sure what to do in a long time. she had never felt like this for so long and now she hated the feeling she was having. she was not used to that feeling no more.

"ever since i saw you in the courtyard with the roses blooming all around you.. ever since then i've had this terrible ache in my right you remember what happened that day?" asked karl

kagome ruby eyes was wide and not sure what he was talking about as she remember the flashs that was still coming and going and not sure what to do about them. she was confused for the first time in a long time and it made her affraid and not sure what she should do.

"i...don't know." said kagome

karl moved his face closer to hers and he seen the sudden changed in her that he had not noticed before. there was something other than her memory that was different and that is confusing him. her scent was different as well from that time they last saw each other.

"are you telling me you've forgotten about that hot and steamy night we had together?abot me holding you down and forcing myself on you with all the blood and the flames as my cock slammed into you? and the distinctive smell of napalm as i cum inside of you when i took your virginty by force!" hissed karl

kagome eyes went wide as she saw a glimps of what he was talking about but it was to quick to see what it was really. how could he do something like her as if he was a obsessed freak who was like naraku but not close enough to push fear in her eyes gloweed red. karl took notice there is green in them now.

"that's it my dear. those eyes that looked at my with fear as i slammed my large cock into you and listened to you scream but so far different where did the green come from." said karl

kagome hissed and sliced his arm right off for even doing what he had done to her so long ago as she remember it. she was going to make his pay for the suffering what he had done to her. and he was not going to like it when she does make him suffer.

 **"I WILL LEARN! I WILL LEARN TO ACCEPT MY PAST! BUT I CAN ONLY DO THOSE THINGS THAT I'VE BEEN TAUGHT HOW TO DO! AND I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO ME!"** roared kagome

kagome was in a fighting stance that the demonic and the death god world knew all to well. and if you see her like this you better start running for your life. and that is the smartest thing that you would do or else you end up dead or in hell and that is somewhere you dont want to go.

"i see, now i understand," said karl

karl flashed to the top of the building while haji was going to murder this sick freak for what he didnt know happened back them. while karl back was turned to them as he cackled like a crazy man that he was known to be. as kagome was growling as her markins was jagged.

"you don't remember who you are or what you have done and what i done to you? did you really leave your memory in your sleep? why? why dont you remember our beautiful night we had together? if that is the case then i have a problem. i cant just take you again with out you knowing who i really am!" hissed karl

karl took the mask off and turned to look at kagome who was giving him cold eyes and where did those markings come from she never had them before. that was new. what the hell went on with her while they have not been together. its like she changed so much and it baffled him.

"well why is the chairman the sick freak," hissed kagome

"kagome you may have forgotten and changed so much. but it doesnt change the simple fact that you are a very dangerous and even more so now. that is it for the night we shall meet again very soon. my sweet." said karl

karl placed his mask back on as he had to relieve himself by his hand tonight. even though he would imagin that she woudl end up slicin more than his arm this time. she might end up slicing his dick off and he cant have that.

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!"** roared kagome

kagome rushed after him only to see him go away. she was going to slice that fuckers cock off and shove it so far up his ass that no one not even the best of the best of doctors was abel to pull it out. as haji rushed after her.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_chapter 7_

* * *

kagome and ayame was talking to each other in demonic as min was digging around in her closet for formal clothing as if there was something going on. kagome sent things over to research and development like the blue roses to see what and how theya re made.

"hey kagome, ayame! help me here what one should i put on?" asked min

ayame and kagome looked at her and the ghastly dresses that she was holding up. this was something they would not even buy. if there was a party tonight she would hand over some of their clothing since she was their charge now.

"praytell what are they for?" asked ayame

"what? tonight the party of all !" chirped min

kagome had to say she reminded her of rin. she knew rin was mated to szayel. so szayel was someone who is family to her since rin was her daughter in adopted that is. while sesshomaru asked it of her from his death.

"come here min we will lend you lovely dresses. since you are now after all our friend." said ayame

min perked up as min was lead over to their closet as she looked through all the clothing that was in there. while she picked out a lovely red dress that was in a japanese style but with red heals to match it. but that was for her a gift from them.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

kagome was in a long blood red dress that was one to show clevage. while ayame was a in a forest green one. as the mingled with everyone. they havent seen their blond bitch yet since she was late for the party in something probably ugly.

"well, good evening ladies." said anna marie

kagome and ayame looked over and gaged from what the bitch had one. and they thought the ladies at ouron had the worst taste in clothing. this just topped it off. she looked liek something that came out of the civil war for kami sakes.,,

"girl's don't you find it kinda odd that the supposed most beautiful girl of this school hand picked by the phantom to receive a blue rose would wear something so trashy." said anna maria

kagome had it and ayame knew she was going to rip her a new one from what she ha djust said. while anna marie was going to get a taste of her own meds since she thinks she is above her ins class she was wrong on so many levels

"well class is not something that looks like a woman from the civil war era. sadly you have no class if you think by the way you act is class. you are sadly mistaken on that factor dearie. so go and be the bitch of the party somewhere before i make that blond hair go away and make your face look ugly in which you already are." snapped kagome

anna marie huffed and walked off with her nose in the air even though she had tears in ehr eyes. no one has ever talked to her like that before. and it hurt to hear the truth about herself. and she knew that she had to leave the girl alone because sh had a feeling she would do what she had said.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome and ayame was in another part of the party whiel min went to go and have some fun. they were so bored from all this. it was the worst party they had ever been to. this was something that they would never agree to go to.

"kagome." said byakuya

kagome eyes shined brightly at seeing her big brother and hugged him to her. while tsubaki hugged her first. they missed her so much. while byakuya had to go and meet up with the others while they are here. he had heard fo the things that was gong on here.

"so little one where is this pervert that you call the phantom." said byakuya

"the stupid pervert has not resurfaced tonight. haji and the wolves are on the look out." said kagome

ayame smiled she walked off she was going to wonder around a bit and see if she was able to sniff something out. while kagome had time alone with byakuya and tsubaki. she knew that tamaki and the others has not woken up yet.

"do you think that maybe the pervert might show up here tonight?because of kagome seeing his face?" asked tsubaki

"this school chairman karl has also has taken full advantage of the connection he has establishes at this school to further his influence throughout vietnam. so there is no way he would not show up here tonighht. little one. if you see karl tonight dont take our eyes off of him. do you understand little one? and this time take the pervert out." asked byakuya

"yes brother." said kagome

byakuya smiled and he knew she was a fighter he was not pleased on what he heard on what they want her for. he was not even getting much information on this. and he wanted to know what they are hiding. not even kesuke and mayuri and szayel was able to get it out of them.

"right now i'm going to join the others to go down in that place you sent us. we must search the container you sent video of, tsubaki you know what to do," said byakuya

"i'm on it." said tsubaki

byakuya kissed his sister on the forehead and walked off to go and meet up with everyone else. while tsubaki smiled to her sister. she was the only thing she had as a sister she saved her when naraku used she understood what kagome was. tsuabki smiled and kagome nodded to have her go and have some fun. that is when everyone started muttering, kagome was trying to see who it was as if it was nothing important just some blond dude.

 _"well that is not the pervert for sure."_ thought kagome

kagome sighed as she sat down and leaned on her hand. she knew where ayame had gone off to. she was doing some research and that is something that she rather being doing right now. and not here in some boring as hell party. kagome shifted her eyes to the hand.

"pardon me. but may i have this dance?" asked solomon

"what?" asked kagome

kagome arched a brow at him and wondered why he came to her of all peopel here. its not like she was the only chick in this room. as she sighed and knew he was not going to go away until she was going to give him the dance he wanted .as she took his hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"my what a lovely dancer you are." said solomon

"well i had my fair share of dance parties." said kagome

solomon was looking at her as if she was the only chick in the room. as she blushed the last person who made her do this dancing was ulqiorra, damn why did she have to think of him at a time like this. she just hoped he didn't catch on to her depressed thoughts. that was when the dance ended.

"i have to apologize to tell you the truth that i asked you to dance with me only because the other girls was staring at me and eye fucking me. and i cant take it no more. you were the only one who wasn't, and for that i apologize to you. but at the bottom of my heart. i was glad that i asked you to dance." said solomon

kagoem eyes was wide the man was smooth real real smooth. as she blushed damn it to hell. while someone came over to her dance partner. and just to make the blond bitch jealous she kissed him and when she was done she smirked.

"well there you are. i finally found you." said van

van walked over to them and kagome wondered who the freaking ehll the french dude was. while the male she was with looked at him in annoyance as if he was starting to be possessive over. her nothing new when men come around her.

"hello, my dear i would really love to have another dance with you. but i am afriad he came to fetch me. and i loved the kiss you gave me. i am really disappointed. but i hope you enjoy the rest of the party." said solomon

solomon placed a blue rose into her ear as van yanked him away from kagome. as kagome flipped him the bird damn french bastard who had the dick up his ass. she didn't like the smug overly big headed jack ass french dude and she sighed and sat back down.

"solomon you should not waste your time here, if you can afford to stop by the school on a whim. then you have time to look at the results of our experiments." lectured van

"well all right then. i have to go and see karl, so i guess that i am done with things here. but i did get to meet a wonderful girl." said solomon

ayame finally finished from what she was doing even though she was done doing it on the old hags desk with ginta. as she rushed over to her sister is wolves and leader in wolves side and hugged her to her. it was a good night to be alive.

 **"KAGOME!"** cheered ayame

solomon yanked himself back from haring the name he knew all to well and he knew who she was. and he took his first look at her since he had never ever met her before. and now he seen the angel of his dreams. and the woman who had haunted him in his life.

"that's kagome? honestly now what am i going to do with karl?" asked solomon

solomon was not going to ler him have her. she was going to be his and only his. well that's what he thought in his mind. sometimes you are welcomed two mates but that is rare but he wanted her for himself and wanted her shall have.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome caught sight of the pervert it was time for a fight and a fight is what she will get this night. while she fallowed from behind as she sent a hell butterfly to ayame to follow once she gotten it. and find tsubaki as well to get him ready when they left this place.

"kagome whats going on?" asked ayame

"i saw the little pervert." hissed kagome

ayame and tsubaki was looking around after she had said that. they knew that there was time for a fight and they knew kagome wanted his blood and the blood shed she will have. and they knew that she was not going to let him live.

"haji come along! come on time to have some fun." ordered kagome

haji jumped down still seething from the other men who was eye fucking kagome. and the one who danced with her. how dare he do that. and he knew kagome only kissed him to piss off that one female and he didnt blame her. but he did enjoy when she grabbed his ass to piss her off.

"the entrance to the cellar is right over here." said kagome

"byakuya and the others should be still down there. lets hurry or he will get the cherry blossom treatment. and we will miss out." said ayame

haji wondered what she meant by that as they took off to meet up with the others. and bad enough they had to bring the one girl along with them. even though they left her at the soul socitey to remain there until they are done. that was when they heard someone scream in pain.

 **"BYAKUYA WHAT THE HELL NO FUN WITH OUT US!"** yelled ayame

kagome slipped and haji caught her in his arms. she looked lovely in that dress she had on. but he knew not the time to be thinking like he was since she changed out of the dress into the demon slayer outfit he loved that one.

"drive the truck out of here now." ordered karl

tsubaki rushed into the area everyone was lay'd out as if they had their asses kicked. ever kenpachi and grimmjow was there. damn what the hell went on when they are not around. as ayame rushe dint the area,

 **"GINTA!"** cried ayame

"they took the box." grunted grimmow

kagome rushed in only to be met face to face with karl. oh this was going to be sweet to beat his ass for all he had done to her. even though she was not able to remember it but she will make his pay either way. and if he didn't stop eye fucking her she was going to beat him down.

oh im going to enjoy making you my bitch. hissed kaome

kagome sliced her finisher and her marking showed jagged from the anger and hate she had for this man. as her eyes glowed with green in them to show her power. it was time to kick some ass. this is the reason why they wanted her in the fight happy group.

"i know all too well that i shouldn't oh but i cant help myself to be turn the hell on by you always." said karl

haji was throwing his daggers he hated how he spoke to her. and what he had done to her. the way he spoke of it. he was going to pay for harming her. he knew none of the others was able to do so. but he knew that they wont stop.

"your not bad at all. that's kagomes chevalier for you." hissed karl

karl kicked haji into the wall as kagome rushed to his side. karl hissed in anger that should be him that she ran to not this filthy lowly pig. he should be the one to have her not some other man. and that is only fair that she be his mate. as kagome and himself started to fight he had a few hits on her and some of her blood shed. as he caught her hand hand into his to stop her attacks. ashe gripped her chin and levels his face with her. as she hissed her anger.

"oh my sweet kagome you haven;t completely woken up yet have you. my love my kagome." said karL

 **"GET THE FUCK OFF MY KITTEN YOU FUCKER!"** roared grimmjow

grimmjow shot a cero at karl sending him flying as he rushed to his kitten side and check her over. he hissed she was harmed he willl suffer for all he had done to her. as she was going to get revegne for the crimes. he was going to make sure of it.

"grimmjow?" asked kagome

"i'm so disappointed kagome. you are not quite whole yet are you? you were full of anger and sadness back them when i forced myself on you. remember? but look at you now. your nothing but... nothing but a ordinary girl." said karl

"oh pervert believe me i am far from ordinary and hasn't been for a very vert long time. so don't insult me before you know what you speaking about." hissed kagome

haji rushed infront of kagome to makes sure he was there to protect her when she needed him. he was not letting him harm her no again he was not there when he did it ti here. he was searching for her. as she went in after pushing haji out of the way and started to faight him her claws glowing green as she pushed porion onto him and purpe for the miasma as he screamed in pain.

"great swordsman sweet kagome. however you still not fully awake yet. are you my sweet? its a big party night. and that i didn't get to dance with you. but i must take my leave and take care of some business. farewell i will be looking forward to you soon my sweet." chirped karl

karl was gone in the blink of a eye as they all took off as well. knowing where they had to go in the next destination. while they all piled in the cars and kagome passed out on the lap of haji since he was the closest he ran his fingers through her hair as she dozed off to sleep. he smiled happy she chose him to be her pillow.

to be contiunued


	8. Chapter 8

_chapter 8_

* * *

they all was on a boat floating down to where they are head. kagome was in her demon slayer uniform as was tsubaki and ayame. they where so happy to leave that school. while min was in the soul soceity getting trained.

"you said diva?" asked kagome

"thats right. our primary objective is to extinguish diva," said davd

kagome and everyone who was still getting annoyed with only so much information that was being handed to them. and if kagome is the key player here why are they not telling her nothng about what all she needed to know.

"then what about that filthy pervert." hissed grimmjow

"well the pervert that you people like to call him he is a chevalier, his soul purpose is to protect diva. whenever we find a chivalier. then we know that diva is close at hand. we came all the way from okinawa to vietnam to search for delta 6-8, then we hunt down the pervert. all apart of the grand plan in captureing diva. that is the ultimate goal of the red shield." said david

they all narrowed there eyes there was more to this than they are telling them. and they knew that for a fact they can smell it there was so much they arel eaving our of this and that is pissing them off more and more.

"then what happened so my sister when this diva is captures?" asked byakuya

"that is for you to know that it would be all over for kagome." said david

byakuya was not pleased with the vague answer that was given as he looked over the man who was fallowing her around like a lost puppy. but then again there was nothing said what he was to her either. it was annoying to be truthful.

"my name is clara, that is and then finally rodgers. now that we know each other." said clara

"well are they good?" asked david

kagome was glaring at them she didnt liek them they are fool on themselves and that was going to get you hurt in the end. while byakuya laid a hand on her shouler to calm her down he sensed her nervousness from where he was standing.

"we'll be slaughtering chiropterans. right? so each of my men has amazing skills and unfaltering determtination. are you sure it not a fake?" asked clara

"everything seemed to check out from what i gatherd." said david

david handed over a photo while they knew that he was anoyign aome of the deadly ones on the boat but there wasnt much he was able to give just yet. while he knew everything. while he knew he was gong to habe his ass kicked by one of them sooner or later.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome was bored and wanted to fight her self some perverts and monsters, as she ran her hand through the water. she wondered if haji would speak to her on what she had seen in that museum and the memories that came back to her.

"haji, what did i do here? i saw this strange photo in the oddly enough ever since then i;ve been feeling off ya know. and that is something i have not felt in a long long time. and image that i have never seen before. it keeps spinning in my head over and over again. it makes me feel as if i am turning into someone horrid that i once was when i was under naraku control. i wish to remain me ya know. i have to remain in control. the kagome i am that sesshomaru helped me to be. and my ulqiorra." said kagome

"that is something that you must decide for yourself." said haji

kagome sighed and knew he was right on that one. and she knew that this was her choice on who she was going to be. and she was going to be who she wants not what peopel wanted to have heer be. and that is her choice to do what she wanted and the way she wants to.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome who scratched kiarra on the head who was perched on her shoulder. haji eyed the two tailed demon cat it was protective of its mistress and he never seen anything like her before. whileit kept him company when he was at the school. akgome looked around and was a tad but creeped out and why did she have this feeling that she was going to run into someone she didnt want to see.

"you know when this battle is all over please tell me i am able to go back. to the way my life was after the winter war." said akgome

haji bowed hishead in shame he knew what he was asked of but she didnt remember it. and he hoped she didnt remember what she had asked of him. he knew that there was many people now that would stop her. as the small nekko mewed and nuzzled her face.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

they all was trekking through the jungle as they made their way to where they needed to go. while kagome was walking and not even bothering to make conversation with anyone. but then again they are trying with her not as if she had to see these people again. kagome senses someone she has not ssnes in a long long time.

"kagome?" asked david

"oh you half breed fucker." hissed kagome

"wait you don't mean.?" asked ginta

"oh yeah." said ayame

the ones who didnt know what they are they are talking about. as they felt a chil run down their spins knowing that someone was going to either in a fight or dead. and that is something they didnt want to see but they had no choice int he mater. that was when someone greeted them.

"long time no see wench how you been." said inuyasha

kagome growled as she marcjed her way over to the bastarf and punched him in the face as the demons watched on in amuement. while the ones who didnt knwo who and what this guy was with dog ears and what they had a past togther.

 **"WHAT THE HELL CRAZY BITCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR.!"** yelled inuyahsa

 **"WHAT WHAT THAT FOR! REALLY YOU HAVE SOME BALLS HALF BREED OR DID KIKYOU TAKE THEM AS WELLL!"** yelled kagome

"ooooooo he gonna get it." said ayame

david and the ones looked over to the others who was nto stopping this. but they only shook their heads. while haji went into help her. but they yanked him back and told him not to interefeer on this one.

 **"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO OTHER THAN SLAUGHTER THOSE BASTARDS WHO WANTED TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME! AND MY BASTARD HALF BROTHER AND THE BASTARD FOX!"** yelled inuyahsa

 **"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THEM! AND SHIPPPO WAS MY SON HE WAS ONLY A CHILD YOU SICK FREAK! AND SESSHOMARU WAS NOT A BASTARD!"** yelled kagome

 **"YOU BITCH NEVER EVER SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!"** yelled inuyahsa

haji and the others was wondering what the hell was going on. while kagome and this guy was going at it. while they others watched on as if this was normal betweent he two of them. and kagome had this sweet smiled ac rosssed her face.

 **"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH INNNNUUUUU YASSSHA!"** chirped kagome

 **"DO IT KAGOME! DO IT!"** cheered ikkaku and yumichika

inuyashe ears flattened on his head as he knew what was coming for him and he knew that smeile all to well. and knew htis time he was not going ot make it out alive she she rammed her hand through his stomach and put all the posion and miamasa into him.

 **"SIT! SIT! SIT! I HATE YOUF OR ALL YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! SIT! SIT! SIT! I HATE YOU TOOK MY SISTER SANGO FROM ME AND MIROKU EVEN THOUGH HE WAS A ASS GRABBER AND A PERV HE WAS STILL MY BROTHER AND FRIEDN! SIT! SIT! SIT! AND THEN TOP OFF YOU KILLED ME FUCKING KIT!"** cired kagome

 **"YOU FUCKED THE WOLF BITCH I KNEW YOU DID!"** yelled inuyahsa

"damn he still alive after all that?" asked david

"oh this is nothing but his time he is soooo dead." said hakkaku

"yeah the fucker deserved it! and by the way kagome and kouga never did anything!" said ginta

 **"SHUT IT WOLVES! AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL KAGOME AND KOUGA FUCKED EACH OTHER!"** yelled inuyahsa

haji flinched from event hinking that. and this one is the one who dared to do what karl had done. and he knew kagome had to be the one to do so. hell he didnt even know that she was able to do that.

 **"OH SHUT IT INUYAHSA KOUGA AND I WAS FRIEND YOU BASTARD HALF BREED! SIT SIT SIT! YOU AND THAT WALKING DEAD ZOMBIE WHORE BITCH I AHD TO SMELL THE CORPS AFTER YOU SCREWED HER! SIT SIT SIT! AND SESSHOMARU WAS A BROTHER TO ME! HE SAVED ME AFTER NARAKU DROPPED ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS! SIT SIT SIT! AND NOW I CAN HAVE SOME PEACE WITH KNOW YOU WILL BE DEAD AND IN HELL. SIT SIT SIT! MERCILAGO!"** yelled kagome

 **"EVERYONE GET BACK AND HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!"** orderd kenpachi

kagome held up the green blade as double doors opened and chainsa rattled and a huge hand came out and grabbed inuyhasa after she took his necklace off and the doors closed. as she took a deep breath and knew that she could be in peace.

"you did it kagome inuyahsa is gone." said ayame

"yeah i know lets get going before i break down." said kagome

david knew that the newbes wanted to know what th ehell happened. but he had no clue on what happened as they made their way to the grand manor that was there and more annoyance to kagome that the pervert was there with singing creepy kids as they rushed in and hid in a room. until a song started playing that was when kagoem mind snapped and she started fighting left and right,

"mommy.?" asked tamaki

tamaki came out of the gate to see him mother in a state that he never seen her but he knew what she was. he was abel to hear it. he was the only that was cleared to be free as ayame yanked him down with her.

"what a performance. you where reallly meant for the state my sweet." said karl

kagome went to attack david as byakuya took his sister into his arms and she passed out from what she had just done. while they didnt know what the hell just happened with her. as she looked peaceful from just slaughtering everything.

"little one its time to wake up. naraku is not here. someone is here to see you." said byakuya

kagome groaned how did they get his voice and it echoed in her mind. while haji grunted from what was that man her brother and who was the violate eyed kid. he was so familar and there it was her scent it was her son. as she was pushed on the foor.

"mommy don't ever leave me again. i was so alone they told me you where dead. grandma and dad. and brothers and sister was told the same thing." cried tamaki

kagome clutched him to her and knew he needed her at this point in time. they all looked on in wife eyed the boy had suffered so much and he maybe able to help since he was of her blood. kenpashi glared and they knew it was a no.

"i'm here mommy never foing to leave you al again if it has to be" said kagome

kagome waved kiarra over and she transformed and they put the passed out blond kid on her. even though they all was freaked a small cat to the large one. as clara was killed kagome felt sorry that she was not able to save her. as kai remembered his memories as shippo and was able to access his demonic fox demon powers.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome stood outside her blade shined in the sun light as she looked like a angel o darkness that stood there ready to take them to hell. while solomon and karl looked at her and wondered where the giant cat came from that was a new one on them. as her demonic markings showed poudly.

"don't tell me she is the samurai man?" asked van

"you know that is a new one and i have been called a great many things ya know frenchy!" sanpped kagome

"sister not the time to slaughter the frensh man we do that later." lectured byakyua

kagome only pouted as the three men look on the scene did he just call her sister. they would have to thing on that one later. why does she have markings on her face and wrist and where did they come from since diva didnt have none of those. kagome eyes shifted to the man who she danced with.

"hey i know who he is. well the one between the pervert crazy man and the soon to be dead frenchman." said kagome

karl transformed as kagome and karl went into battle with eac h other. while the others was on standby. while solomon wondered who the blond boy on the huge cat. but that was somehting else he had to think on he had the scent of kagome.

"how fabulous." said karl

karl kicked kagome sending her skidding as her marking on her back was activated as she hissed in pain. but that was not going to stop her from what she was going to do. she had to protect her pup and that was what she was going to do. she cant let this world be run from these people. and beings. kagome back flipped up only to have karl grabb her whens he was on her attack as he restrainted her.

"ever since then my sweet kagome. i have patiently waited. for the day you would finally wake me to show you how excited i am. feel out hard i am my sweet." said karl

karl pressed his defromed hard cock into the back on her as he made her feel pain. haji the only one who was still awake of their group looked up from her screams as she looked like she was going to kill. he had to protect her son as well he was her heir.

"so kagome." gapsed haji

kagome closed her eyes and fell forward from the amount of blood loss and the pain she was feeling. as mercilago was with kai and riku. kai was going to have to get used to being his past self and it felt right somehow. while riku looked over to the blond guy who looked familiar to him. tamaki was awake seen his mother passed out as he sent a arrow of pure quincy power.

 **"YOU BASTARD AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!"** yelled tamaki

"tamaki get back now." ordered muramasa

muramasa rushed over to his young master and yanked the boy back as he struggled against him. while kagome was still kinda knocked out from from everything. riku who was looking and not sure what it was he was looking atthat was when he was being strangled. kagome pushed herself up after she came to.

"i am here for a reason. there are so many things i cant remember. and so many things i dont want to rememeber and so many things i wish to forget by they wont go away. but i swaer it to you i will put a end to what you are trying to do. your are not the only evil i have faced and placed a stop to. and you wont be the last. they are just kids how could you do something so sick you fuckers. oh i rather turn into something i hate more than anything in the world. i swear i will." hissed kagome

everyone int he surrounding area was shivering from what they are feeling from kagome. tey knew shen she turned to this side it was never good for the being or human or person who it was directed to. karl was stupid enough to rush in to attack her in a state that her inner deomon would take over. as she flashstepp and was able to hit his leg. karl was gone after that and not sure where he went in the current condition he was in.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

they all had the kids in cages. they didnt know what they are goin gto do with them since they had no rational thoughts no more. they were mere experiments and that is somethingt that they all never agreed in on what was happening. as riku cuddled up to kagome as tamaki was asleep on her lap he wa still weak from his long coma was in he was the frist to wake up.

"kagome mama. you are hte only one who would understand this more than i. how did this all happen. i thought once the winter war was over you where able to be free and not figth no more. why are there peopel doing these horrible things,?" aasked riku

"and why are you always the one who has to be the one in the fighting. as if your the savior of all beings its not fair mother. its not fair at all you deserve happines," said tamaki

tamaki violet eyes was watering he never wanted to lose his mother never ever. but this was something he knew his mother had to do. and she had honor and that is something she was never going to turn down was a fight and ruin the honro she has.

"we can help you mother. we can i know my power are not as strong as yours. but i really got that guy back there. we are a team and we fight together. you dont have to hide anything from us mom. i know i am getting back my memories as beng shippo and getting used to the fix demon powers." said kai

kagome hugged tamaki to her he was still weak but he did have come into his powers. but there was not much she was able to do. as byakuya went over to her and kneeled down in front of her and smiled to her. it not often you get to see him smile.

"my little one. you are my sister. i know you forget this and we always have to remind you. remember you are not alone in this we are always will be by your side. and fight by your side." said byakuya

"and you dont have to deal with everything on your own. we are a family," said ayame

ayame smiled down to her sister and leader to the wolves. but they knew kagome was struggling with this. but that was only the reason why they have to show her that they are all there. but they noticed she found some inner peace with killing inuyasha sending him to hell. but she kept his necklace it was around her other wrist she knew that he was her friend before he turned on her.

"mom can i ask something where you ever in my room to see me. i always sensed you watching over me. but i always thought it was a dream.?" asked tamaki

"i have always watched over all of you. and your brothers and sisters. and yuzuru is going to get it once i get my claws on him when i see him next," grumbled kagome

ginta and hakkaku snicked on what the poor chairman of the school was going to get. but then again there was nothing he can do becuase he seemed he disappeared from the area. and that is something they didnt know that if he was alive or dead.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_chapter 9_

* * *

kagome came out of the door as it was snowing with tamaki with her. her other three kids has not woken up from a coma yet. as she looked over to the area they where in. thye had to meet up with some old member of the red shield or something.

"welcome comrades to russia," said liza

david made his way over to the lady and stood to her face to face. as if they are old war buddies or something. while all the others was watching on with interest. but then again there was something off about her that they couldnt put their fingets on.

"i'm david." said david

"i'm elizabeta. just call me liza." said liza

liza showed her redshied bracelet and david with his necklace. while the others was not amusemed by how they showed who is who. but then again it was their thing not theirs. so what else could they do other than hoping to sight see.

"nice to meet you." said liza

liza mae her way over to tamaki and took his face into her hands as she kissed both of his cheeks. and she did it to kai and the other males of the group. while kai was blushing like a teenager. while his fox demon blood was kicking in.

"and you must be kagome?" asked liza

"oh what gave it away?" askd kagome

mercilago nudged her mistress to tell her be kind to the lady. while kagome glared at the sword spirit and wondered why she had to be nice to her. she just felt off about this lady and she didnt know why. she tried to read her soul chain but it seemed to not have worked much.

"you keep gawking at her like that and you will be left behind again." said tamaki

kai blushed at glared at his brother and wondered why did he has to be so blunt. but then again tamaki was different he had that host club thing and he never understood how he did that with out any shyness to none of what he did and said. hell he didnt even know haruhi was his freaking twin sister of all things just with a glamour spell on.

"we cant fly in this weather it's far to dangerous. how do you suggest we travel to ekaterinburg?" asked david

"the trans-siberian express, and from what i hear that kagome wanted the tsar cart." said liza

kagome perked up she gets to ride in the tsar cart that belonged to the last tsar of russia. now this was her happy day. and it seemed that her group was going to be in this area as well. but then again it was something that they all wanted to expirence.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

liza and david was lookijg up at the train they are all going to be riding. even though it was historical in history. and they knew that kagome and some of the others wanted to go and see the sight where the last tsar was murdered so they put room in there for that as well.

"vehicles, firearms, ammunitions, and medical supplies, food, i've prepared everything you asked me to in advance." said liza

"good work," said david

kagome and the others was looking at the map, and they are thinking what it was like back them when it happened to the tsar and his family when they where forced to go to the house of special purpose. then again that was something they didnt want to get into.

"it takes almost a weel to get to ekaternburb." said ayame

"why yes. the train runs from vladivostok and to moscow so we will be able to spit on the tomb of vladimir lenin. so about seven ddays. but it only leaves every other day since it is so historical. so we dont want to miss out train." said kagome

tamaki had sparkling eyes as he looked at his mother. while kai who changed his middle name to shippo so he still felt like hismefl. whiel they watched the conversation. haji was protective over the young ones. tamaki left his mother side to help the elder lady.

"madam let me do the honors in helping you on board." said tamaki

kagome face plamed only her son will make a old womam blush like that. while kai snickered that was the fox demon blood there. while haji tilted his head tot he side and wondered what the hell was going on with all of this the boy was smooth but then again he wouldnt expected anything from the youngling. but then again the annoying girl min was with them now as well since she was his mate.

"oh how nice of you yong man. and such a good looking young man you are. such pretty violat eyes."

"oh i'm just me thats all." said tamaki

"pup calm the charm down at bit." said kagome

tamaki blinked nad knew that he had to cool it and sometimes he never realized he over did it somethimes. while kai snickered only his brother would not handle the ox demon blodod that flowed through his very brains. but he was not looking and was ablut to slip. haju caught him.

"thank you haji." said tamaki

haji helped him back to his feel and watched him go on the train with the old lady. as helooked down to see kagome smiling up at him. he only smiled back down to her. while they knew that this was going to be a fun ride.

* * *

 _meanwhile tater that day_

kagome was getting her normal blood transfusion. while she was thinking on everything. julia and szayel watched over her. well mainly szayel but they wont allow them into theri servers. so they started their own information. and if they give them soe of their them they will get their own.

"how are you doing?" asked szayel

"eh normal as can be." said kagome

szayel smiled at her and knew that she was only being brave. that what he admired about her whent hey first met. and that is while emo espada was so in love with her. but then again who cant be inlove with kagome she is strong and will do anything for you.

"can you tell me what happened in vietnam about 30 years ago?" asked kagome

"in vietnam?" asked julia

juliea knew that szeyel was listening and didnt knwo if she would be able to tell her. they wanted her to remember on her onw. even though she didnt agree ont he idea she deserved to know what she deserved to know it was her life after all and that she deserved to know what she had done in it.

"it seemed like something happened back then. but im not acually sure if it really happened or i feel as if i'm having a bad dream mixed with all my other bad crap in my life. its a feeling i dont liek havng. you know how do you explain it. if i can remember things that happened 30 years ago. it would mean that i been living that long already wouldnt it? not as if time has no affect on me and it dont bother me none. but if all these memories are real... what would that mean? what in the name of kami's balls am i julia. other than im a mixture of demonic blood and miko, plus death god and quincy espada as well arancar and visard. what else is there to explain this?" asked kagome

"what makes you ask these questions all of a sudden kagome?" asked julia

szayel and kagoem snorted from what she had just said. how dare she avoid it and counter it when it came down to all of this coversation. it seemed that no one will tell her nothing and wont say nothing to them. so that is why they dont share when them on what they gathered in research.

"other than hearing naraku taunting voice i heard a song behind it as well back when we were in vietnam," said kagome

"a song?" asked juliea

juliea and the others only heard the voice one that they all wanted to forget the moment they heard it. and when they pictured the face of it belonged to and kenw that kagome was suffering from the person it belonged to. but the song they didnt hear.

"besided the voice of naraku when i heard this song al these crazy images things i have never ever seen before all started to rush through my mind as if my nrain was on fast forward and rewind. please juliea tell me what it all mean? i am sure you all know the truth about me and you wont tell us." said kagome

"i wish i could sit here and answer everything. and what the others on your side asked. but i cant do that. the best advice i can give you is to deal with one at a time. eventually, things will become clear to you. and everything will start to make sense." said juliea

"i already know what i'm supposed to be doing. and its nothing new to me sadly. i'm supposed to protect. im supposed to protect everyone." said kagome

kagoem closed her eyes as she listened to haji play. it was something that relaxed her as if he played it for her so many times before they met. but then again she was still trying to connect the dots on her miserbel like that what she called it.

"that music. it takes me back." said kagome

kagome closed her eyes and let the music put her into a sleep that was comforting. while szayel hated these red shield people. he was thinking they are a group full of ruikia;s. but then again they had no choice in the matter. that was when she bolted up and heard one of the monsters. as it came out of no where and they all went into battle. but when they finished taking care of the monster kagome and tamaki as well riku fell off the train. that was when they stopped the train to go and see what was and where they had fallen.

to be contiued


	10. Chapter 10

_chapter 10_

* * *

kagome opened her eyes as she was in a cave with a fire lit. haji was leaning against the wall of the cave they are in. while she looked around and wondered why she was so tiered of all the sudden. haji gasped when he knew that she was awake.

"your finally awake, you collasped in the snow si i wanted to let you rest." said haji

"oh i see." said kagome

haji watched her push herself up. he sensed there was soemthing off about her. the way there was something that was going to take her away from him. as if her sleep is taking over her once more. but that was not possible it was to soon for it to take over again,

"kagome, you have a extremely important mission to accomplish. you must take better care of yourself." said haji

"i know what i am supposed to do haji. and the target is getting away while im here laying about the dammed cave." snapped kagome

kagome cant let the bitch get away from her. haji sighed he knew what she wanted to do. but he needed to have her healthy to finish this. and that is what he was going to do. he was not going to lose her. he was going to talk her out of whatshe was asking him to do.

"it'll do more harm that good. if you march off into battle while you are still weak. it would be extremely reckless of you to go out there is this blizzard. your not accustomed to spending time in these near freezing conditions. why where you laying there like that?" asked haji

"i suddenly felt very very sleepy." said kagome

"sleepy?" asked haji

haji arched a brow at what she had said and that was something he didnt want to hear. that would mean he would be alone until she awakens again. and that is the loneliest times he hated was when she was not with him. it was miserable and depressing. he took her face into his hands.

"your body temperature has lowered.i has been three years since you woke up." said haji

"maybe next time i wake up again. maybe there will be no one left that will remmeber me. as if i ever existed." said kagome

kagome had a sad look on her face.s he knew she was meant to be more in her life that fighting diva. but there was nothing else she could think of. but then again there was somehing in her that she was mean to do other than diva.

"i'll be waiting for you always and forever, kagome." said haji

"yes i know this already." said kagome

haji smiled he hoped she knew that he was always going to be there for her. but he knew sometimes she never really let her self think that. but he would always maker her and remind her on what she needed to know. is that someone cares about her and loves her dearly.

"we'll be arriving at the village soon. you're still tiered aren't you?" asked haji

"no i am all right. now, haji please i think you should get some rest as well." said kagome

kagome smiled over to him to show him that she was concerned. she thought she never ever seen him ever sleep in her life time. but then again there was not much she knew on what he was after she changed him when he died on her.

"don't worry. my body deas not requir sleep. i'll stay here by your side until you fall asleep. and i shall play the song you have taught me. i've practicing the whole time while you've been asleep." said haji

haji took out his cello and started to play for kagome as she listen to him play the beautiful haunting music. but she only smiled to what she knew that he was able to do. he was a quck leaner and to all what she knew that he was able to do when she was his teacher on things.

"sorry, but havent really improved much." said kagome

"aren't you being just a little harsh?" asked haji

kagome looked at him and arched a silver brow at what he had just said. she wasnt trying to be harsh or anything. but then again it was just being truthful. but she knew he was trying to be playful with her. then again she was used to how he played with her. haji eyes shifted over to kagome only to see her using his lap as a pillow he just continued to play.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing morning_

kagome and haji made their way to the village they had to go to. as kagome looked around at the nature from around her. one thing she always loved was looking at the nature all around her. she maybe be a odd ball but she loved the little things that come around.

"how do you pronounce it?" asked kagome

"i believe that is called prokrovskoye. this was the village that gregory was born." said haji

haji made sure kagome was all bundled up from the blistering cold air. as they looked on at the village that was known where the man who played with the last tsarina of russia and was the one who healed somewhat the last tsarvish from his pains.

"is this where we need to be?" asked kagome

"no not quite. but according to all of the reports that we've received. gregory is supposedly hiding somewhere outside this village." said haji

"i remember he had died. the white russian who was loyal to the tsar tried to kill him three times the first time with him. and finally shotting him and put bricks at the bottom of his feet and tossed him to the bottom of the lake. but before he died he predicted that the death of the last russian royal family." said kagome

kagome smiled at all of this she loved the russian history before the commies took over it and murdered the tsar and his family. while kagome looked at the photo of the man who in history books is deemed to be dead from what was written in accounts.

"this country was in the middle of intense turmoil after the revolution broke out. that scenaro is the perfect place for chiropterans to slip away from us and go into hiding. first we should stop at the village mentioned in the reports. and collect some information on gregory," said haji

"what about the lost grand dutch's anastasia?" asked kagome

kagome knew the stories of the lost princess but there was no proven factor that one of the royal family escaped the cellar that night. but then again it could happened if you where one of htem and she escaped quickly.

"anastasia? i am sure that she went into hiding somewhere in this country that her family ruled over 300 years. as far as she goes she trusted gregory completely." said haji

"your right but wasnt it really empress alix was the one who trusted him more. we shoudl start searching for gregory." said kagome

"agreed," said haji

haji and kagome came to where a elderly lady was getting water ffrom the well. maybe they could ask her some questions on if she knew anything about it. or where they should start searching or if she knew anything on the mad monk of them all.

"gregory? well it kinda looks like the second son of the efomovich weathly farming family from the village of pokrovskoye he was called rasputin,"

kagome blinked and knew the name all to well when the mad monk romed the earth trying to take over the russian royal family. it took them three times to kill the man for what he had done. then again it was not common that they said he was unnatural.

"the translation means the debauched one," said haji

"that is correct. in every village, all the young people just keep leaving and leaving, they're all rasputin,"

"so there are no more young people left?" asked kagome

kagome watched the old lady put her dog down. this lady was giving them some information that was useful to them. so they just going to continue to speak to her and gather what she knew in all of this place they knew nothing about.

"there still a young woman sonia."

"sonia?" asked kagome

the older woman looked at them and thought she and the man was man and wife. but then again there wasnt not much on this she was able to explain to them. so she thought they where mere historians that come around to get stuff for their novels.

"she is the daughter of yuri. a strange sciencetist who used to live on the outskirts of the village. he was doing sorts of weird experiments. no one from the village even went near the place. crazy man, i tell you. then he moved to for some odd reason he moved his family back here after the revolution broken out. there she is. that is sonia."

kagome and haji looked over to the small girl who looked not even older to be 11 years old. as she stood there alone as if there was no one to care for her. while the elderly woman wondered what else she could do for the couole other than this much she had already done.

"hello ma'am do you need any help? good morning." said sonia

"i must be going now. good luck."

kagoem and haji watched as the older lady walked off as if there was something wrog with the girl or somethng like that. but they didnt see anything to be odd or anything about her. but kinda sweet in kagome boooks. but hat is her only thoughts.

"i haven't seen you two before just passing through?" asked sonia

"we are looking for someone, "said kagome

sonia placed her buckle down so she was able to help them out if she was able to. while haji sensed something was off and didnt know what to think on it. but he kenw kagome had her ways of hiding what she was thinking on such matters as this. haji took out the photo of the person they are searching for.

"someone?" asked sonia

"a man who goes by the name gregory," said haji

"gregory?" asked sonia

sonia took the photo and looked it over and see if she was going to be of any help to them. as her eyes scanned over the face of him. and had to think of who and how she knew of the face. but then again if you saw the crude artwork of him and the tsarina was the cause of that.

"can't help. i;ve only been living here about two years. so i really dont really know many people in this village," said sonia

"i see." said kagome

sonia handed the photo back over to haji as she sat on the egde of the well. and wondered if they had even a place to stay for the night. it would be nice to have some people in her home again it so lonely there with out her father there with her. she still catn remember how he died.

"tell me. where are the two of you staying in town? i havent seen anyone my own age for a pretty long time. you could spend the night at my house and we could stay up and chat. oh i would think that would be loads and loads of fun. you can come as well. there is a empty rroom and plenty of food. and besides i would just love the company!" chirped sonia

"but we wouldnt want to you know with you father in all." said kagome

kagome was mentally groaning on this one. why in the world did they have to find the first happy go lucky person in town. and their luck that she would be one of the chiropterain she just knew it. her luck was never this good and they are always the happy go lucky ones.

"my father is no longer with me. nto long ago he was discovered dead. when they found his body he was very pale. as if he was drained of blood." said sonia

kagome sighed and felt sory for the poor kid as she shrugged and nodded to haji as they fallowed her to where her house was. and not pleased when it had to be in the middle of bumblefuck the lucky streak just continued and continued.

"we've been traveling for almost two months." said kagome

"and you've been with that handsome mr. haji? for the entired time!" chirped sonia

kagome blushed nad looked over to haji who seemed to be looking smug about something. as she arched a brow at her and wondered what she was looking at him about as if she was looking at him like he was craxy. and he seen her blushing about something he didnt knwo what it was.

"why yes? why?" asked kagome

"so you and mr. haji are always together? are you two by any chance lovers?" asked sonia

"kagome blushed deeply and knew where that was going as she coughed into her hand. while haji was smirkng that was a good sign if she blushed about that. and that gave him some form of hope that she had some sort of feelings and she was about to cover it up with a lie.

"weeeeeellllllllll i dont really want to ask that one." said kagome

sonia laed hem to a old bridge that kagome hated with her whole being one this is she hated more was spiders and old bridges. as haji knew that she hated the sight of the old brigde they have to cross and he knew that they might end up getting wet.

"that is my house right over there." said sonia

"you like there all by yourself?" asked kagome

kagome arched a brow this young girl lives all by herself and no one to care for her. what does she do for money and food in all. but then again it was none of her business when it came down to how she did things.

"oh why yes!" chirped sonia

"is this nice old bridge safe to cross?" asked akgome

kagome looked at her worst nightmare before her . the old crickling bridge and that is something she was not looking forward to be walking acrossed. and she knew she had no choice in the matter to walk acrossed the stupid thing.

"before it used to be a very sturdy bridge. it is a little scary to cross. but there is no one left to repair it ever since my father died and all the young people left the village. but i am not afraid today! because i got you kagome!" chirped sonia

kagome graoned and wanted to just push the kid off her as she looked over to haji for some help to get her out of her personal space. all he did was shrugged to her in amusemet. as her eyes narrowed at him. she was not going to be speaking to him now. that was when the bridge broke.

 **"DAMMIT!"** yelled kagome

 **"KAGOME!"** yelled haji

haji ddoved right into the frozen water and took kagome and the odd girl out and helped them back to the house. even though he needed to get their clothing dried up so they wont catch a cold and fix something warm to drink,.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome had her head on the table from the exusting day her age was catching up to her. as she closed her eyes to let the warmth of the fire warm her all over. while haji came over in only a towl and nothing else on even though she enjoyedthe view but there was a young kid in the room. haji poked her her and handed her drink to her. as she took a sip and her eyes went wide.

"its sweet." said kagome

"it's zubeeguni, thats tea sweetened with honey." said sonia

haji was justhappy kagome liked it and she enjoyed it as well warming her all up even though it shoudl be him with his arms around her to make sure she is warm. but then again he was never strong enough to tell her how he felt.

"i found it in the kitchen. forgive me for using it with out asking." said haji

"haji dear please can you put some clothing on?" asked kagome

kagome blushed and turned her head away even though she was realling really enjoying the view, but she knew that the girl didnt need to see him nude. haji only smirked he knew she was enjoying seeing him like that. even though he knew that she was only being nice for their host.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing morning_

kagome rushed out of the house only to see one of the chiropterans take the kind old lady and killed her and ate her. as she looked around and wondered where haji was. and why did it have to be right when she wakes up she had to fight its such a pain in the ass. as she turned to see what she had a feeling that sonia was the one they are searching for.

"it taste just like dirt. have you heard? there a saying that townspeople smell like money and rish noblemen taste like expensive wine." said sonia

"chiropteran?" asked kagome

kagome got in a fighting stance and was ready to fight. she just needed something to use to stabe her with her blood on it since haji had her sword and she needed it. so she wondered where he had wondered off to at a time like this.

"you act so surprised when you called me that. you couldn't tell what i was until now? the momeny o met you two i knew who you were," said soina

kagome pounced to see if she was able to get ahold of the weapon that the old woman was attacking her with. but sonia was quicker than she was. as kagome face planted the soft and cy cold snow. while she grumbled something rather insulting about chiropterans.

"you couldnt kill a tiny bunny unless you have some sort of a tool. what a helpless being you are with out your weapons your helpless. over time animals have adapted to their developed sharp claws and fangs. and flowers has thorns. but humans decided they didn't need to adapt. they refused to co-exist with nature. and made all their own rules. so what do you think the humans got for ignoring the laws of nature.?" asked sonia

haji cello case was tossed at sonia as she jumped out of the way. while kagome glared at haji for taking so freaking long to show up to the show. while he gave her the i am sorry puppy dog look that always got him off the hook when he left to go and feed.

"kagome." said haji

haji tossed kagome her sword so she was able to go and fight sonia, as she caught it with ease and as a pro. she gave a smirk to show that this bitch was going to die right here and right now. the bitch deceived her and that was uncalled for him her books. but she was gone after that as they went to go and search for her.

"sonia and her father helped gregory with his research. but they returned to this very village after gregory was assassinated in 1916. however, by that time sonia had already been" explained haji

"replaced by i correct?" asked kagome

kagome looked up to haji who only nodded to toher as to let her know that she was correct in the answer shehad given. they just needed to go and find wher ethey had taken off to. but they had a feeling that she was protecting something that should be dead.

"yes. so if we pursue sonia. we may very well find anastasia. kagome." said haji

"i am sure we will," hissed kagome

kagome felt her near by as she looked all around and saw her in the trees watching them from where she stood listening to their conversation on about her and how she ended the way she was. but it will end she cant live like this and they cant let her live in the village. as she took off flying. kagome waved for haji to fallow her to chase after her. as sje landed in frong of a horse drawn buggy.

"gregory, retreat for now. diva wishs to sleep." said amshel

great elder brother amshel, kagome the hunter who attack you and pursues diva. is standing right in front of me. amshel is it not our duty and destiny as chevaliers to protect diva from any possible harm? asked sonia

"understood, "said amshel

amshel took off with the cargo that the indeed needed to kill. as if he gave her the permission to kill of kagome and haji. but they knew well amshel knew that kagome would not go down with out a fight. but that is for sure she was going to end up killing sonia.

 **"HOLD IT BASTARD!"** yelled kagome

kagome leaped up and tryed to attack but sonia stopped her from even dareing to go dear the buggy that had diva who was about to go to her sleep in it. sonia blocked the attack with her clawed foot while cackling like a mad woman and tossed kagome away like a rag doll.

 **"KAGOME!"** yelled haji

haji was going to go after his kagome but only to have been knocked back from his him into a few trees. as kagome got up and was ready for another round, as sonua landed in front of her ready to fight again as well.

"kagome. i'm going to have to stop you here." said sonia

"sonia. or should say Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin! i'm going to kill you!"! hissed kagome

kagome held her sword and was ready to kill her a monster bitch for daring to get in her way of the bitch she had to kill so she was able to move on from this life. as sonia stood there smirking like a smug bitch that she was.

"and i thought we were going to turning out to be really good friends. what a shame that is." said sonia

sonia was not fully transformed and was running in for the attack. kagome was waiting for her so she was able to get in there and get this done and over with. but after a few hits she had her sword knocked out of her hands and her knocked on her ass.

"unfortunately diva is about to go to sleep. maybe i should take both of your legs so that you cant fallow her." said sonia

kagome eyes shifted as she dashed over to where her sword was. sonia knowing what she was trying to do. only haji was stabbed in his shoulder so he was able to stop her from attack kagome as she got her sword, kagome eyes went wide from him being hurt.

"kagome do it now." ordered haji

kagome only nodded as she sliced her finger and was ready to prepare to end her and give her peace. while haji held her in place so she was able to end the life of soina by crystalizing her to nothingness. but he had this sick feeling after it was done. hen a battle roar she went in and stabbed her. as her whole body crystalized from her blood. when it was over she was going to pass out she started to fall backwards as haji took her in his arms laying her down gently.

"i'm sleepy. so very sleepy. you've got such a deep wound haji." said kagome

"my wounds will close soon," said haji

haji held his tears back this was the sick feeling he had. he was going to be alone until she wakes up. but he would never ever betreay her and leave her side. when he felt her to wake he would come and find her to be right where he belonged.

"perhaps it will. please forgive me." pleaded kagome

haji eyes went wide from what she was saying. he hated when she spoke like this. it hurt his heart and he loved her so much but he never could bring himself to tell her how much he loved her and will do anything to be with her. but he never had the balls to do so. as a snow flake fell below her eye.

"kagome." gasped haji

"i can't... keep my eyes open any longer. i'm starting to feel as if another long sleep is about to come over me just like before." said kagome

kagome looked up at him with such sad eyes and felt what he was feeling. and she felt bad she was leavign his side again. but she will finsih what she started once she wakes and to finish her invention that will help her in the long run of things.

"i'll be waiting for you." said haji

kagoem smiled sadly as she reached up and ran her fingers through his long silky locks and knew that he was sad, she always could feel when he was sad. but not much she could gaged on these days with her being busy in all trying to kill off diva.

"do you remember the promise.?" asked kagome

"i do," said haji

haji took her hand into his and kissed it , he hated thinking on the promise she was forcing him to act on. but he had no choice it was in nature to have to obey her wishs. even those the ones that he didn't like and didn't want to do. he was going to honor them.

"when im done hunting diva." said kagome

kagome lipped the final words that haji tuned out what she said. as she fell into sleep that he would have to be alone until she woke again. while he looked on her face with deep sadness he knew that she was miserble maybe he would be able to show her happiness so he didn't have to kill her.

"i will watch over you forever kagome. even if you turn into something else. even if somehow we are separated from each other. i woll find you and protect you no matter what it takes. i will always be with you. kagome. so for now have a good sleep. kagome," said haji

haji knew she was not able to feel him when he did this. he kissed her lips he was only able to do so and had the balls to do so when she was like this. as he cried into her chest knowing that he was alone for the time being but she will be back and he didn't know how he was going ot find her.

* * *

 _meanwhile in the present._

kagome was still zonked out in the snow as she felt someone wipe something from below her eye. as she opened her eyes and hoped everyone was ok. but what was that dream she had it was odd as if she knew it was real or something like that.

"haji is everyone ok?" asked kagome

"are you all right to move?" asked haji

haji wondered what she was dreaming about. as he looked down at her face her markings that he wa sused to was out in the open. he loved to look at them they are so mejestic just like who she is. but then again he would never have the balls to tell her that either. but he enjoyed having her in his arms though.

"what kinda dream was that?" asked kagome

"whats the matter?" asked haji

kagome groaned she didnt know how to explain it. she had to live through time again but that was something new she never ever ran into herself. but there was a difference about this. she was void of the long sleep now from one message that midoriko gave her before she woke up that she would never ever have to go into another long sleep again. she never understood that and why.

"you smile, haji don't you?" asked kagome

haji didn't understand what she meant by that. but the thing was he was visited by a woman who looked like his kagome. and that is something he was gfted was that she was void of no more longs sleeps. and she was basically gifted for two mates. but the other being was with the same moon on his forehead told him but wont tell him who they are. and he had this feeling he was one of them. and with the smirked he was given he was given the answer.

"i had a dream. you were smiling in it. and i remember that i was asking you to promise me something. and you know what is kinda funny living through out time again i never once ran into myself. but the dream felt so real," said kagome

"it wasn't a dream kagome." said haji

kagome tilted her head to the side and wondered why it wasnt a dream. but then again what is the promise she asked him, it was odd to ask him something and never remember what it was she was a being out of time that was what the kamis called her.

"well don't hold back. tell me what did i make you promise?" asked kagome

"you'll see when the appropriate time comes." said haji

kagome reached up and placed a hand on his check, haji eyes went wide from the contact something he was waiting for her to do fo so long. but he knew he had to keep the information on her long sleep is no more until the right time to himself and herself he knew she knew. the others didn't need to know. as she looked into his blue eyes as she started to get lost in them,

 **"WHAT THE HELL MOM REALLY YOU HAVE TO DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME!"** yelled tamaki

kagome groaned really only her own son was going to blurt that out. as haji could tell that he was her kid. while he wanted to know what his twin and his other brothers was like. while riku was on his shoulderd and liza was with them. as he bolted on to her.

"hey you ok mom." said tamaki

"geez,,,off]f...can't...breath... to much... like your... father." gasped kagome

haji plucked the young one off her and placed him down he was only a teenager with childish ways. but he knew that it was the way he was brought up. he knew it was not her choice to leave him side but she came to see him as much as she could when no one was looking.

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_chapter 11_

* * *

kagome went to the front desk since she has a accound here through her business acound under her taisho family name. as the desk bowd down to her as a tashio was in his humble hotel again as kagome waved for him to rise.

"lady kagome it is so nice to grace us with your lovely looks. what can i do for the lady of the west and east?"

"well the normal room for me. and room on the same floor for them." said kagome

haji blinked he looked at kagome and saw how professional she was. and he knew her titles she had and knew she did them well. while they where given their room keys kagome waved for them to fallow her to the floor known as the taishor suites.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening._

kagome was seated in ther normal area while she had people with her this time. as she was given their meals that was ordered. she kenw what riku and tamaki liked so they have gotten their menu prepared for their liking as well.

"come on mooooom. go on and have another appitizer its not like your here on business." chirped tamaki

tamaki smiled to his mother and wondered why he was getting this odd feeling about being around this woman. she fetl off to him as if she was not who she really said she was. and he didnt like that feeling one bit. he was getting attatched to haji and he wondered how his newly discovered mate min is.

"are you not going to have anything to eat miss liza. you know its being payed for through me." said kagome

"oh, this is plenty for me. i havent been hungry since i gotten off them train. i never really had a big appetite." said liza

liza picked up her tea and sipped at it. while kagome was watching her through watchful eyes. haji was only observing on what was going on. he was learning new things about his kagome more and more since she came back into his life.

"you know your a growing young lady who holds alot of power." said liza

"yes power came from something i never wanted. but i only did it in honor of family i lost, "said kagome

haji placed his hand on her leg to let her know that it was ok. he knew how she came into power. and it came to the great sadness. but then again it was her heart that was healing from the revenge she gotten and that was rather amusing.

"have you ever stopped and took time and thought about what those chiropterans really are?" asked liza

kagome arched a brow and wondered where this was coming from. while haji placed his hand back on her leg and ran his thumb in circles on it he knew it was a way of comfort that he was known to give her. but that was somethiing he was always enjoyed.

"sadly no i havent had the time to think on the subject. the only time i had time to look over my teams own research but sadly no time for that." said kagome

"even though you are the one fighting them?" asked liza

liza arched a brow in challenge to kagome. as she leaned him and was going to beat her in this battle of wits. while haji watched as he wondered what she was doing. while he watch tamaki snickered as if he knew what she was doing.

"well from the dorks of the red shield calls them blood sucking monsters. but i have had my fair share of beings that are far worst than these monsters that we are in war against." said kagome

"what did you thin when you fought them one on one in person?" asked liza

"what the hell did you think i thought really? what kinda of question is that," snapped kagome

kagome wanted to bitch slap her this bitch she was making her feel uneasy and that is something she never like to feel and that is something she was not going to let this bitch make her feel either. as haji grip her leg to warn her on her temper she has.

"have you ever thought about why these so called blood sucking monsters exist in the first place? have you ever thought about the meaning of their mere exisitence?" asked liza

"i'm not sure on that one. and never thought on it." said kagome

haji was getting annoyed and he knew what she was doing and that is not going to was nto going to let this woman get into her head. that is not what was going to pass on his part. and he was going to make sure of it even though it was going to make him feel some pain.

"for what purpose are chiropterans and humans and other beings are allowed to exist? where do whe come from? where are we headed? what do you think kagome?" asked liza

"for one thing. i know where all beings head depending on the way and how they died and what they had done in their lives. or if they where forgiven for their sins to pass over to the soul socitey or if not they head to hell. and i dont really know much on the subjec ton the chiropterns. plus neither does my team we have been trying to gather infromation but it is hard to find any. but one thing i do know most of all. as long as chiropterans hurt people and make them suffer. i'll fight against them and protect what is mine and all life froms that live until the very end. even if it means my death. i am the only one to do it and thats why i keep on fighting. plus then again story of my very very very long life time i have lives." snapped kagome

liza smirked in her cup of tea. she knew what she was doing and she was doing damn good job in doing it. and even though she was not a she. liza was really a dude in a form that was not his own. so huge surprise when that pops out when they surprise happened.

"what a dramatic and mesmerizing except for one little point. it may be your supposed mission to protect all beings and what is yours and as well defeat the chiropterans. but ask yourself this kagome. is this what you truly desire deep in your heart.? my dear perhaps you are confusing what you need to do with what you actually wish to must be something else you want to do, isn't there kagome?" asked liza

kagome narrowed her eyes in a very sesshomaru like mannor. while riku passed out from being sick he was not coming into his demoic blood yet. as she cursed and slapped the bitch for even dareing to make her lose her sight on such things. as she rushed to his side and placed a hand on his forehead.

"shit he burning up." said kagome

tamaki picked up his little brother and was fallowing his mother back to her room in the taisho suites. it was all one floor so she was able to get to work. and check to see if she had the things to help him here with her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome leaned against the wall it took alot of healing kido and miko power she had not used in a long time to get the fever to a safe level. as she closed her eyes as she leaned against the bed she was in her demon slayer outfit she never was wrong when it comes down what she might have to do,

"it is amazing that someone like you is a fierce hunter of chiropterans, and you don't even know why your even fighting them do you. and you don't know anything about the beings your fighting either. and you don't even know that you are being forced into fighting. what would you do if you wipe out the chiropterans.?" asked liza

"that is none of your concern. but if you must know i was hoping to find some peace in my pathetic existence if you must know". snapped kagome

liza was not expecting that answer. the thoughts that was going on with kagome was not what they all expected of here. but then again she was far far different and was different as well from the last time they all have met.

"i wonder how many people you'll sacrifice once more to have that inner peace. look at you. when you fight the chiropterans. all the people around you are pulled into the battle with your even your sons. they always end up losing something important to them. what a sad life to live." said liza

kagome snapped her eyes open with anger. she hated that she was intruding in her life. and she was not going to like what is going to happened to her if she keeps going on like she is going. and she would not care if she killed her. she had immunity in the country she was in.

"you know you have been acting very odd of late. is there something going on with you by any chance?" asked kagome

"no, nothing. i;m just interested in youa hunter who hunts the non-human and other forms of beings." said liza

kagome growled in anger this woman was risking her life in a place she was able to get away with murdering her. hell if she had her sword spirits with her she would be able to toss her into hell and the soul socitery would look the other way.

"you know bitch if you have something you wanna say to me spill it or so help me not even the kami;s will stop me for what i will do to you." hissed kagome

"have you.. have you ever thought how strange it is that you and your family that we never talk about your past? we havent told you all and you everything. we know alot more about your past thatn you think, and i thought by now you would be demanding to know the whole story." said liza

kagome eyes was wide with wonder. but then again they have been avoiding the sbject withe her and her family like it is the black plague maybe she should listen to see what she was going to be told on what she knew about what she knew about her.

"me and my family have been told that those are all things that you cant telll em and my family. that i must remember on my own." said kagome

"why dont you tell me what exactly what you remember so far?" asked liza

liza knew that all the things that the red shiedl knew. but then again there was things that they had no balls in telling her themselves. and for what she thought is that she would be the same but this was needed to be said so things can get moving.

"memories of you many many battles? vietnam while one of your kind forced himself on you. with all the scorching flames around covered siberia where you fought a deformed monster. ?" asked liza

"stop this at once." hissed kagome

kagome clutched her head forcing the memories back she didnt want to see what that was like back then. and have it mingle with her newer screwed up ones as well. but it seemed that liza was not going to stop on what she was doing.

"and day after day kagome. you must remember you hands soaked with blood," said liza

kagome clutched her head and curled in a ball on the floor shaking. while liza smirked taking down the strongest being that she ever known in this very room.e ven though she didnt know that she is the strongest being int he room at that moment,

"you saw it didn't you.? what did you see? tell me all about it." asked liza

"ot was.. it way." cried kagome

there was a person there wasnt there with all that blood flowing and the forced sex, crimson red blood flwoing everywhere what were you doing in that pool of blood other than having one of you kind fucking you by force. ? asked liza

"i was.. i was." cried kagome

kagome shook in her tiny ball on the floor she cant take it. why did it have to be her of all peopel have to suffer always. while the door was kicked open and haji rushed him he made sure tamaki stayed behing in the room he left him in. as he held her in his amrs.

"it.. it wasnt me. it wasnt me.'' cried kagome

"i wish that was the case my dear." said liza

kagome eyes snapped open even in her little break down her glamour fell in her freak out. she hasnt had one of them for a very very long time. that was after she woke up in sesshomaru palace from him finding her and he soothed her from her suffered.

"but how.. how you know about my dreams. liza?" asked kagome

"why you." hissed haji

haji was going to murder the bastard in this room; how dare he make her feel like this, he made his kagome suffer and that is something that he was going to pay. while kagome took a deep breath and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"are you really elizabeta? no your not are you. i should have know a fake from all the times naraku had done it. how could i been so stupid. who the fck are you. and i would subjest you speak the trust." hissed kagome

"elizabeta was such a beautiful woman. so beautiful when she had died. i wish you could have seen her face the one who was the inside person of the taisho clan the one you put in there to gather information." said liza

haji flashed and was stopped when he was caught. as he and the other person who was not really a chick was going to have some words and that is not something that was helping matters when it came down to what wads going to be said.

"you traitor chevalier,what gives you the right to turn against me."

the personw ho was in the body of liza tossed a dagger at kagome but she used her light wipe to deflect it. she was not in the mood while she and haji was going to have a nice little chant once she is done with this.

"what are you living for and what do you wish for yourself?"

"do destroy all those monsters to save all kinds of beings i might save." hissed kagome

kagome wa snot going to let this wahtever it was get under her skin and that is something that she had happened all to much. while the being before them smirked at them. and she was menatlly face palming at what she over looked stupid kagome. as the bing eyes widen and tossed haji out the winow and stomped on him. as kagome came after him.

 **"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"** roared kagome

kagome pushed herself up from the ground it has been a long time since she has hopped out a freaking window. as the bastard got off haji and looked at her as if she was going to murder him or her whatever it was. but then again that was what on kagome mind.

"oh, come on now. i could've killed you at any time i wanted. but this is better. you shoud know by now that you are not a human and never was. i find it rather amusing to pretened to be human. and when the truth is your no more human than me or him the self rightous bastered his is. what kind of life were you planng to have with those humans. you are fighting for the sake of the people come on now kagome. you should know better than that dear. i know all about you princesss. believe me the great kagome taken down by be how great is that. i am sure you know all along that you are a chiropteran and you are hunting your own kind."

"you really like hearing yourself speak. let me clear some factors up. for one i known i was never human. and was never thinking i was. and two there are a great many things you do not know about me. so watch your step and dont fuck with me. i am not one to be fucked with because it will end very badly and painful on your part. and what they fuck do you mean in a fucking chiropteran." hissed kagome

the being in front of kagome blinked that was not what it expected when it told her abotu all of this. but then again there was blanks in some places when it came down to what she had been doing. it was not even given any information on what she was.

"why yes that you are my dear."

"what the hell i cant be that. really that is not what i was expecting." said kagome

kagome fell to her knees as it hit her that she was the monster that she is fighting. she was able to accept she was never human and her demonic blood and other forms of blood in her vains. but this one was a hard pill to swallow. as haji finally came back to himself.

"kagome." gapsed haji

"all of this time you have known the truth and you were not willing to tell her that haji? is it because you are a coward? or maybe you wanted to be by her side so much that you are willing to go against your destiny as a chevalier?"

haji jumped up and started to fight as the being rammed its hand throught his stomach as he coughed out blood. while kagome was lost in her own thoughts. while haji was pissed that he was outted from who ever this was trying ot harm his one and only.

"you are not true chevalier, you just don't get it. don't you agree with me kagome?"

kagome was in the mood to slaughter someone. she was in confernce in her inner world with midoriko in to what to do in this. she was only to go and kick some ass was all she was told to do. even though she was going to kick haji ass for this one keeping this from her.

"you do have a family kagome. you also have a blood sister. kagome. forget the little bastards who are half breeds. your little sister diva."

"what the hell diva is my freaking sister?" asked kagome

kagome had to say that was a big one there. she was not expecting that and she dint liek they fact that she was blood related to that filth that she had to now think of as family. so in her mind she was not going to think of her as such.

"do you understand now? you have been ordered by the red shield to kill your own sister."

"do they all know on the red shield?" asked kagome

"well of course they all know. your little sister kagome. everyone knows. and he ever knew as well. so how does it feel to feel back stabbed from those who you thought was on your side. if you want to know more about yourself. you must go to the zoo,where it all started, and yes he knows about it as well."

after that the being left kagome closed her eyes and leaned agains tthe wall . she cant beleive it on what she was told. but it was all true she sensed no lies. so she waa going to go to this place and she will know everything that she needed to know.

"look me now lord fluffy. im not even sure i know who i am anymore. i wish you where here for me to know what i need to do," sais kagome

kagome turned cold eyes onto haji she was not pleased with him. as she left to go and leave a note to have the others know where she was going. and to say goodbye to tamaki until she returned to him. she knew where he was going to go he wont remain with them.

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_chapter 12_

* * *

kagome and haji had been traveling for three days straight. she was still really really pissed off at him for being a backstabbing jackass. haji knew she was going to forgive him sooner or later. they got a ride from a pig farmer to go where the person who claimed to be liza told her to go and find who she realy was. haji handed over a sandwich that the farmer for them to eat.

"kagome, the driver gave us this sandwich to eat," said haji

haji handed her the sandwich all he was gifted was a dark glare that made him shiver. he knew that she was realy pissed off at him. and he knew that she had every right to be pissed off at him so he was the one who kept it from her and now he was sorry that he did.

"no thank you." snapped kagome

"but you haven't eaten anything for three days, you need to stay nourished in order to remain strong. you never know when you will be attacked again." said haji

kagome only snorted on that one. they want her to remember so they can fuck with her mind more. and she knew how they thinked now and they wont attack until she regained some of her memories or all of them. and that is what they are holding out on.

"they are pulling back now. they know what i know and they know that i know how they think. and to be truthful that is what they are doing until i know everything that i dont remember. why am i talking to you im still deeply pissed off at you. and after all i told you and showed you that you had the balls to not tell me what i need to know. and i have asked over and over again and you lied stright to my face you jerk." hissed kagome

"kagome, you are far more different from them. you are very very special and they know this." said haji

haji knew that she was not going to forgive him anytime soon. but he knew that she had her reasons to why she was pissed off at him. he knew that her older son and daughter was going to be coming to watch over tamaki. the two that was from naraku rape he knew that he would love any child she had given birth to. and was given the same never going to go in a long sleep.

"you know something i hate it when people pity me. i have lived 500 years of that shit. that chevalier it told me the truth didt it haji? who ever it was said that i am a chiropteran. what else could i add to all the mixed powers and blood i have for the love of kami. and really what the hell is a chiropteran in the first place. just tell me what the hell am i. i know all of my other blood i have and powers. but what else am i?" asked kagome

"it is not my place to tell you." said haji

kagome huffed there he goes again. and it was starting to get annoying. haji flinched from the feeling she was giving off. that was something that he never ever wanted to feel from her. he felt her anger and sadness from what she was feeling from him and the red shield.

"blah! blah! blah! i know it is not your place to tell me. i have to remmeber. why the hell cant i remember! this is the reason i must go to this zoo place. who the freking hell call their lands the zoo for the most stupidist things i have ever heard. and believe me i am not going to be happy if i was raised in a place that was a zoo, i shall be fine by myself. im used to it anyways." said kagome

kagome sighed as she laid down and closed her eyes. haji looked at her and wanted to comforted her. but he knew right now she would end up zapping him or something. and he knew what those powers felt like and that is something he didnt want to feel again.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

haji lead kagome who was still pissed off at him still to the village that would take them stright to where they are going. it has been far to long since he had been back there. but then again he never wanted to go back to the place that made his kagome suffer in pain and came a lab subject.

"kagome, there's the village." said haji

kagome looked to where he was pointing and knew that she was not going to stay awake much longer she had only gotten only little amount of sleep. only to remain in her inner world and trained a bit. even though her sword spirits was not there. she was able to train with her inner hallow that was close enough. haji caught kagome before she face planted the ground.

"sorry about that." slurred kagome

haji was not going to be having none of it. he knew what she was doing last night he felt her power spiking. she was not even sleeping she was in her inner world. as he pushed her against the tree and was going to do something that would end up getting his ass kicked in the end. but she was far more important to him than his self.

"what the hell haji." snapped kagome

haji unwrapped his hand and was going to feed her if she didnt like it or not. but he knew she was going to fight him on this. and he was prepared for that to happen. while kagome arched a brow and wondered what the hell was going to do with his hand now. and he sliced it that answered her question.

"what you need is my blood. it will make you stornger." said haji

"no stop this at once. i dont want it." hissed kagome

kagome pushed him off her and walked off as he watched her walk away from him. he would have to force her to drink sooner or later. but that was the part he didnt mind at all. because she would be in his arms and he would be kissing her while pushing blood into her mouth.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

kagome eye brow twitched in annoyance the dude cant take a freaking hint to fuck off when she told him that she wanted to not be bothered for a while. but nooo he was to much like jaken and was so far up her dammed ass that he didnt take the bugger off hint the first few try's when she told him.

"kagome wait." pladed haji

"don't you take the freaking hint i asked you how many times to leave me be for a while. but no you have to be like every other man and not take the freaking hint. you know i thought inuyasha and kouga was jaken." snapped kagome

haji sighed as he took her into his arms and held her as he looked around. he sensed someone watchng them. and he didnt know what they are or who they are in the first place. while he knew his hand was indeed on her ass but he didnt care at the moment.

"you need to get some rest kagome. and that dont mean to go into your inner world." said haji

haji pulled her close into his chest he was enjoying this. so he hoped she didn't take notice tot he all to noticeable boner he was sporting and he was not small in the least he was large. while kagome sighed in annoyance he was freaking turned on by this. what the hell while she blushed at what she was feeling.

"now stay close to me kagome." said haji

kagome looked around and saw three cloaked figured. one at the end looked like a kid by the size. or it could of been a midget. while she arched a brow and wondered what the hell and who the hell they are. while haji seemed like he was unnerved by all their mere existence.

"what the hell are they?" asked kagome

"we finally caught up with you, kagome,"

haji was not going to let her go he knew she had other forms of fighting. it would have been good that she knew of those back in the day before she started her shikon jewel travels. but then again he would of felt like he was not helping if she did. so it didnt mater either way.

"they know who i am? who the hell are you? are you with the red shield? if you come to take me back. i will kill you all, i'm not going back to you people." snapped kagome

"your wrong," ssaid haji

kagome was confused now as they all took out their weapons. not it explained it all they are there to kill her. or they wanted the shikon jewel. or her blood she didnt even know which one it was. or they could be hired help from the red shield to hunt her down since she knew the others was going to remain with them to make sure they dont do nothing wrong to her.

"we are the schiff, we are finite beings."

"the schiff?" asked kagome

the fat one had a club it seemed with spikes all around it as he slammed it to the ground to show that he was ready to take her down. while glasses pointed his staff at her as if he was going to stab her with it. so what the hell do they really want with her in the first place they didnt even answer that one yet.

"we have come here to take you blood."

haji helped kagome to him as kagome finally nodded menatlly there it was. it was her blood that they wanted. but then again why the hell did they want her blood in the first place. they could explain on that reason why they wanted it. but then again they wouldnt since they wanted to fight. haji took kagome bridle style and flashed out of there quickly with the schiff fallwoing them.

"i think they are coming after us. are they chiropterans as well?" asked kagome

haji found a place in a tree to put kagome at. while he looked around to sense on where these schiff had gone and how close they are. he needed to make sure she was going to be ok before he defended her. he was going to show her that he was able to fight for her and she was not going to be alone.

"kagome listen i know you want to fight. just please this once do as i say. you must survive for only you can put an end to all of this. i may not be able to protect you till the end. kagome if i dont return you must fight like the warrior that you are." said haji

kagome took the dagger that was given to her as she saighed. annoyed that she was put on the side lines once more. but she was going to do this for him this once. while she watched him take off to where ever these schiff are hiding or looking for them at.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

haji was taking them all on he had to protect his kagome at all cost. as they sent different and all king attacks. he had a few hits in and they had a few on him. but he was not going to give up. if it meant his death he would die happy to know that his kagome would get away and fight and save the world liek she was knwon to do.

"that dammed chevalier thinks he is so dammed tough."

haji flashed he had to get them away from his kagome only to be blocked by a female schiff. she was prepared to attack him. his mind went into overdrive to see what he was able to do to get his collective ass out of this one. while making sure his kagome was not found from them.

"she is not around he must of hidden her somewhere close by."

 _"kagome."_ thought haji

haji had this feelig that the one just caught on that he had hidded his kagome. as she flahed away from him and was about to go and take off to go and hunt down his kagome. he dindt even care what their names where. he tried to go after her only to been slammed into a tree. as he was stabbed from the front and behind.

 _"kagome. run,"_ thought haji

haji hoped and prayed that kagoem was abel to hear his thoughts. and this time he does hope she gets bored and take off if it only meant that she would not be harmed. and she would be able to fight on. he would come for her in the end he always did that was how they always did things.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome thought she heard haji voice. but then again she wondered if he was ok in the she was starting to get bored and wanted to fight. when she first came into her death god powers they wanted to place her with her uncle kepnachi but the soul king wanted to have her as his captain. kagome gawked to see haji standing there with a freasking staff through his dammed chest. and he tossed a dammed sword at the female schiff.

"i'm impressed that you caught up with me with those wounds of yours. as i thought you were indeed hiding her. unfortunately i seem to be running out of time too."

the female schiff took her weapon and started to fight with haji. kagome was watching from the place she was hiding in. even though it killed her pride that she had to use the word hiding and hiding in the first place. sesshomaru and the others must be laughing where ever they are at her with this. only to see haji pinned to the tree.

"stay still and don't give me a hard time."

haji raised his hand only to have that pinned tot he tree. what the hell was this lady going to do to him. he just hoped it was nothing that was going to invollve him screwing her. that is somethng that he didnt want to happened. bad enough diva tried a long long time about and he kicked her ass for trying.

"you don't understand our suffering. we can only live in darkness. we're very much alike. but... the difference between you and me is just one little thing. what is missing from me is the special blood."

kagome narrowed her eyes as she watched the female schiff bite into haji and she was holding in the growl in her throat. while the remained schiff showed up to seee what their team member or family whatever they call their little odd freaky group. when she stopped she pulled her sleeve backk.

"you have the sign!"

"thorns have already appeared on your body?"

the female schiff stopped looking at her wrist as she turned back to her little group and smiled to them kindly. kagome was confused what the hell was thorns and what did that mean. was it the sign of their death or something . while she watched on and listened to the conversation.

"ever since the last full moon."

 **"HAJI!"** yelled kagome

kagome came out to see if she was going to be any help to him. haji looked to see his kagome there. his heart sank at the thought that he was pinned to the dammed tree and he was not able to help her. while kagome was going to fight them and he knew he had no say in the mater.

"kagome watch out." warned haji

kagome huffed really as she moved her hands in a smell as a shield appeared in from of her. the staff blade bounded right off of it. as she let her glamour down so she was able to use more power. while the schiff was in shock at what they are seeing. this was new and was not in the information they had gathered.

"finally i have found you."

kagome summon her bow out of her miko nad quincy powers. she was not going to go down with out a fight. while the other female looked at her in awe. this was not in the information either. what they hell is she other that what they had read. they only read she was only able to fight with a sword and nothign else.

"oh come on now really. this has been done before. and it is like really soooo lame that people claimed to use other people idea's. but then again it would never end." said kagome coldly

"we know of your special blood is supposed to bring immediate death to all chiropterian's. but we are not sure what powers you are using we do not know of this. but one thing for sure we are not afraid of your blood."

"because it is your blood that may actually give us hope."

the woman who just finsihed talking the one who drank from haji groaned and was going to pass out. and it seemed her name is ghee. what a odd name for someone like her. but then again not her business. but they never explained why and what they needed her blood for.

"ghee! your getting worse."

"the checaliers blood cannot actually cleans our awful curse. it is over for me." siad ghee

kagome blinked not sure what the hell was going on. and wondered what the hell by what they meant by awfull curse. and to cleanse their blood from it. what the hell was going on. and how the hell were they made. then it hit her sorta that they might have been made through the labs that diva was running.

"so then?"

"kagome!" gasped haji

the one with the glassed came over and took his weapon and kagome heald her bow and was ready to take him down if that is how he wanted to play. she could blow some steam off and some anger. while haji was going to have a heart attack if he was still able to have one that is.

"come on glasses im ready to beat you ass." hissed kagome

"damn! the sun is coming up."

kagome watched them all flash out of there to a safe place as the sun was indeed riseing. and in some way this kinda amused her with the whole vampire thing. as she menatlly snickered from the thought. as she watched them flash one by one. haji was wondered if she was ok since she had not fed or consumed any blood since she was using her powers. kagome bow shimmered away as she passed out.

 **"KAGOME!"** yelled haji

haji painfully remoced himself from the tree and the weapons that seemed the have been impaleing him to the said tree. as she made his way over to his kagome who was passed out from hunger and stress and other things. he knew she would be mad at him for force feeding her his blood but she needed it. as he fed her a good amount her eyes opened to look up at him.

"haji? where did they go off to?" asked kagome

"get some rest please." pleaded haji

haji moved her so her head was resting on his lap. as he ran his fingers through her hair. he knew she liked when he had done that. he wiped the remaining blood from her lips. when he heard her sigh as if she was in a happy mood. or was relaxed. wen he felt her grip his hand.

"haji," said kagome

kagome fell into a fitful sleep after she sighed his name. he was just happy she was ok. he knew they are close to the zoo somewhere he never wanted to go back to on how they used her. but then again he would have never known her if it wasn't for the place in the first place.

* * *

 _meanwhile the following day_

haji lead kagome through the thick fog to the place where it all started. kagome looked around and had to say it was a tad bit creepy here with the fog in all. and wondered if they finally made it to the place that they had to go to. they made it to the iron gates that lead them to the old manor.

"so is this finally the zoo?" asked kagome

kagome reached out and pushed the rusty old gates open. they looked so historical. while haji knew that she was not going to like what he's learned. but he knew for a fact she would take it all in and accept that is who she is. and that was who she was always. haji went before her he placed his hand on the gate and pushed it open for her. as kagome looked around and saw the beauty of the place. as a vision of a burning building stopped her.

* * *

 _meanwhile in the past_

 _haji as a young child stood there before the master of the house. he gotten him for kagome to have someone to talk to and play with. and maybe when he is older to marry her and birth more children like her. well all in all that is what he hoped kagome made it to the man who was her father in the sense of the word._

 _"joel, who is this boy?" asked kagome_

 _"this is haji princess." said joel_

 _kagome blinked and looked at the boy before her. he looked like a kid who had no emotions what so ever. while she eyed him and wondered what in the world she was supposed to do with some young boy. while joel watched her from where he stood. joel placed his hands on the boys shoulder._

 _"he is going to be your new best friend," said joel_

 _"my new best friend?" asked kagome_

 _joel smiled he knew that she is learning on how to interact with others. and this is another step in doing so. while he watched as kaome tilted her head to the side and wondered why she had to talk to some young boy of all things what would he know in conversation with her._

 _"he will start living here today. so i want you to teach him how things work around here. be a good friend to him ok," said joel_

 _"yeah sure why not." said kagome_

 _haji turned his head from her as if he was trying to avoid her. but then again she saw the cold and distant look in his eye as if he was being forced to be here. and forced to be at her side but that she didn't know that joel payed his family to take him away from them._

* * *

 _meanwhile in the present_

kagome eyes went wide as she just remembered how she and haji had met. and it was kinda amusing how much of a prissy girl she was back them and a bitch as well. but haji was so different as a boy he had the eyes of ulqiorra and sesshomaru when she first met them. cold and filled with hate and loneliness when they first met. and she was basically still learning the ways of life.

"I've first remembered meeting you here for the first time. it was in front of this fountain. i believe. i think i might have been a little selfish and a bitch back them. wasn't eye and you had the cold eyes and full of lonliness. sometimes it reminded me sesshomaru and ulqiorra now that i think about it." said kagome

haji smirked at how she just said that. but then again she was different from when they first met. he was only a mere child who had been bought by the man who raised her. he never seen someone so beautiful in his young life at the time. he thought she was some sort of a angel.

* * *

 _meanwhile in the past_

 _haji bought up roses like she told him to. only to have her get bitchy and hand him the pink rose back to him. as he looked down at it and wondered what in the world was wrong with it. re think'd on his early thought about her being a angel she was a demon with the way how she treated him. but then again he had no choice in the matter that he had to live here since he was not allowed to go back to his family since her people basically bought him as if he was some animal._

 _"i don't like roses in this color. go and fetch me a red one at once." ordered kagome_

 _kagome walked over to her mirror as she checked herself out in it. as she seen him still standing there as if he was stupid or he didn't understand what she had just said. she only arched a silver brow at him and crossed her arm's and wondered what the hell he was doing. it's like he was doing this to piss her off like he knew that he was doing it. but then again she didn't know him that well so what did she know._

 _"what the hell are you waiting for boy? go now boy! chop! chop!" snapped kagome_

 _"you can get it yourself." snapped haji_

 _haji didn't know what came over him he had never ever talked back to no one. but then again he didn't know he was in front of someone who was able to murder him. and someone who was going to remain the way she is forever. while he watched the silver brow arch at him from the smart mouth he had on him. how she wanted to smack him for even daring to speak to her like that._

 _"what make's you think you can talk to me like that brat!" hissed kagome_

 _kagome marched her way over to haji with her fist clinched in anger. while haji was not going ot back down to a mere woman. he was not going to show weakness in front of her either. he was not going to be no servant boy either to some bitchy prissy female._

 _"if you don't like it then do not speak to me." snapped haji_

 _kagome growled and marched her way out of the room leaving this little mouthy brat in there. while she hunted down the man who was her father. well someone who she thought was her father that is since she didn't even know what she was and who he was to her in the first place. and that she was being studied for the name of being studies for a new life form. even though she studied her own form of things in her lab._

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

 _kagome and joel was in front of the fire place. while kagome was all huffy about the boy they had gotten her to be her friend. while joel puffed on his pipe while listening to kagome rant and rave. he thought it was cute how she did that. she was like the daughter that he never had other than a test subject. even though she hated amshel the one man who worked for him. oh how she wanted to punch him in the smug ass face of his._

 _"i don't like that little mouthy brat." growled kagome_

 _"why?" asked joel_

 _joel arched a brow at her and wondered why she didn't like haji. he seemed to liked her but he just had the issue on showing his emotions. but then again kagome was one to hide hers. but when they are about people she cared for. then she has her heart on her sleeve. but she had to realize that for herself. there was only things he was able to teach her. but he was doing this in the name of science. even though he was more caring and thought of her as his own daughter he never had. one thing he never placed in his notes was how much more special she was. and that will go to the gave with him._

 _"well for starters. he dont' do nothing i order or tell him to do. i told him to polish all my shoes but he didn't do it. and when i told him to help me change my clothing he turned beat red and ran out of the room as if the monster under the bed was going to get him." ranted kagome_

 _"well its very clear kagome. you can't make friends with him by treating him that why." said joel_

 _kagome pouted from what he had just said. she didn't understand on how to make a friend. it was confusion to her. she had been living her all alone with the man she called father and the odd people who work for him. and the staff of the house. she didn't have no one was offering friendship to her before. and she knew that she had to learn sooner or later on what she had to do and think on haji._

 _"and why is that joel?" asked kagome_

 _"try being more kind and compassionate with him dear. like what you do with the people you are close to. and you be surprise by what happens." said joel_

 _"that's right, because you two will eventually..." said amshel_

 _joel and kagome looked over to amshel. kagome hated amshel he was creepy and she didn't like him. he was like one of those perverts that want something that they knew they could not get. but she did not understand why her father got mad at him that was baffling to her sometimes. hell if he dropped dead she wouldn't even feel sad for his death she would be jumping up and down for joy to know the sick freak would be going to hell if he died._

 _"amshel." hissed joel_

 _"i didn't expect such a thing from have you gotten attached to them already?" asked amshel_

 _kagome arched a silver brow and wondered what in the world is wrong with the ass. she wanted to punch him in the freaking face. as she looked at her after and wondered what in the world was he thinking keeping this creep around for. he should get rid of him before something happened. joel seen the look of hate and anger in her eyes. hell he only kept him around for the sake of his smarts._

 _"what is the matter?" asked kagome_

 _"oh, it is nothing dear. it is almost time for your treatment." said joel_

 _joel snapped his watch shut as he took the girl he thought of as a daughter to her treatment. he would never ever admit how she thought of her to amshel. the man just rubs you the wrong way and he never liked that much about. he knew the glass of blood is waiting for her in her room so she was able to drink it. even though it was more than one glass that she had to drink._

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

 _the maid left with the wine glass that was full of blood. while kagome lay'd on her bed legs stretched out. joel smiled as he sat down on the bed next to her and smiled kindly to the girl. well girl to him she was so kind and loving but she rarely showed it to people she didn't know. it takes her a while to warm up to others. but he knew that she was a quick learner and a genius. and for sure hates amshel with her entire being._

 _"tell me kagome. how are you feeling?" asked joel_

 _"oh, you know the same as always," said kagome_

 _joel took out his napkin and wiped the blood from her face that was left over from her transfusion in his terms. they only had to up the amount of blood that she had to drink. joel hummed as if he was thinking on matters of the study that came to her kind. she just didn't know he wrote it down after he goes back to his office when he was done seeing her for the day and send her to bed._

 _"so the dizziness is gone?" asked joel_

 _"yeah.. um joel if i give haji some lessons on how to play the cello. well maybe just maybe we would get along much better. he don't see much of the type to play the piano." said kagome_

 _joel smiled as he placed a hand on kagome cheek and smiled kindly to her. he knew that she was getting warmed up to him. that is what he wanted. she deserved a friend she was always so lonely and needed some form of friendship and comfort. and now he had gotten it for her even though some of it was for other reasons as well. he hoped that their friendship once it starts would turn into love. but that is a old fool dreams and hopes._

 _"why yes dear. that might just work. kagome i think you should try whatever you wish to my dear." said joel_

 _kagome smiled brightly and hugged her father to her as she was going to teach someone something that she loved to do. well other that the grand piano she loved to play. the cello and the violin was the other things that she loved most other than he sword fighting. well she knew he would learn sooner or later. but one thing at a time. as she thought on what song would be easy for him to play._

* * *

 _meanwhile three days later_

 _it was a rainy cold and crummy day outside of the manor. kagome tried her best to teach the young boy who was supposed to be her friend. but his playing was not the best. and she had been teaching him and directing him. but she knew he was trying his best to learn and he was getting better little by little. but she was getting annoyed by the way he was handling the cello. it was not the correct why and she would have to correct him on that._

 _"oh for the love of all that is good and holy. you are doing it wrong boy! not like that. like this. hold the bow straight against the strings like i told you to." explained kagome_

 _kagoem showed him how to do it with her hands and arms. while haji jut looked at her blankly that was annoying to her. while she sighed and pinched the bringe of her nose this was a pain in her ass and never understood how people did this for a job day in and day out._

 _"now do it over again. from the top. what is it? go on and play," said kagome_

 _haji raised his arm and threw the bow to the ground by her feet. while kagome eye brow twitched in annoyance on how he was acting. she was trying to help and be friendly. it was just irking that he was being a jerk and a brat about the whole issue. as she sighed in annoyance with how he was acting with everything she was trying to do for him. and she listened to joel but it seemed what he asked of her was not working out much._

 _"what do you think you are doing? joel told me to teach you things and to help. so that is why i have been going out of my way to help you." snapped kagome_

 _"i never asked for you help in the first place." snapped haji_

 _haji stood up and walked away from her and the cello. he was not going to have to take this. he wanted to go back home. he wanted to go back to his family. he was so alone and lonely here. it feels like he was being watched everywhere he was and what he was doing it was annoying her all to much. and she has never ever met someone so irking in her dammed life._

 _"if you are going to be my friend you could at least learn how to play the cello at least." snapped kagome_

 _"i've been already perfectly instructed how to dance." said haji_

 _kagome now was kinda interested in how he danced. while he was at the door wanting to leave. she wanted to know what kind of dancing that he knew of. since she didn't know much from what she was teach'd from her home. she don't even know what the outside of her home look's like she was never allowed to go into town. she always wondered what it looked like outside of the lands that her father manor was sitting on._

 _"oh wonderful then show me, come along i can play any song that you wish me to. i am ready." said kagome_

 _kagome took her seat and wondered what she was going to see that was going to be rather amusing to her. but then again she was getting used to being around someone like him. it seemed that he was debating on something as if he didn't know if she should see him dance. maybe it might be cute or rather amusing. but then again she wouldn't know until she see's him do something other than stand there looking stupid._

 _"you know if you don't do it and help me. then why dont you just go back to wherever you came from boy." snapped kagome_

 _"you know what i will do whatever you want me to do . even be your friend at night. as you can see i have no choice kagome because your people bought me." snapped haji_

 _kagome eyes went wide from what he had just said. while kagome never knew that he was bought that was so sad and she would never ever do that to someone. and she felt for him he was so lonely she felt it in his very soul. it was odd how she was able to do things like that but she felt for actually sensed his deep sadness and loneliness in his soul and his heart. but then again she saw the tears in his eyes. he was alone in the world maybe she could be his family._

 _"don't look at me like that." snapped haji_

 _haji turned away from the angelic woman. he didn't want her to see him in his moment of weakness of him crying. he normally did it when he was alone. but she was looking at him as if she understood him on how he felt with his mere loneliness as if she was lonely herself and it was true she had no one. well joel but sometimes she wondered what he was to her. and sometimes she wondered if she was used for some lab subject._

 _"i never knew." said kagome_

 _kagome took haji into her arms and ran her fingers through his hair. as she held him to let him know that he was no longer alone in the world. she was his family now and his friend that is what she wanted him to know. while haji eyes went wide from the contact his own mother and father never held him when he was sad or lonely. that is how he turned out the way he was._

 _"can i do anything for you to ease the sadness and the deep loneliness i understand how you feel you know. i am the same way. i have no one just joel and no friends to speak of, you know when i am sad and want to cry. joel gives me a huge hug and tells me it will be ok. and then it is all better. what about you haji dear? just tell me what i could do for you to make things all right for you." said kagome_

 _haji was confused by everything that he was feeling. no one ever treated him this way. he grew up poor and never wanted for nothing. but one thing he wanted was someoen to love him and care for him. maybe his wish finally came true with this angelic woman who was letting him to cry into her dress. a dress that cost a pretty penny that he knew for sure. she was always dressed in the finest silks and jewels._

* * *

 _meanwhile in the present_

kagome looked at the pink roses and ran her hand over them. she remembered things just being her as she smiled sadly. loneliness was her almost constant companion in this odd life other's. but now she had more people and as well haji. but life was never what it seemed when came to be her. kagome knew that ritsu and scarlet would have came from tamaki to protect him and not let them use him as a lab subject. hell she didn't even know if her other kids was awake or not. well only tamaki twin and hikaru and karou.

"i didn't even know how to say i'm sorry back then," said kagome

haji smiled as he knew that her memories was coming back to her. and he never knew was love was until she held him that day and let him cry into her dress. he was always and forever grateful to her for showing him and teaching him things that he knew nothing about. as she took a seat on the old steps haji only stood behind her as she remembered everything that she had merely forgotten.

"when you first arrived i remember being so over joyed and happy and having so much fun. but then all the fun and joy was taken away something i am so used to now when things started to change." said kagome

kagome looked up to the sky as if she was talking to her dead family and friends. haji smiled she was telling them what she remembered. he knew that she was indeed a spiritual being she was born with something in her that was of great value. but it was her soul now after she finished what was needed to be done. she never knew that joel had known that she was born with the jewel in her and kept it to him until the day he had died.

* * *

 _meanwhile in the past._

 _haji was playing the cello like he always had done fro kagome. while she listened and looked out the window with the far away look in her ruby eyes. as if there was something she knew ad thought on. haji watched through his thick lash's at the beauty she was. she was always a angel to him. she was something and someone who he held dear and that he was possessive over her._

 _"what is the matter kagome?" asked haji_

 _"you know it is not fair you can play it much better than me. even though i am far better with the piano." said kagome_

 _haji smiled and was going to be playful with his angel who was the one who placed a smile on his face. he ran his fingers through her silky hair. he was possessive over her. and he knew the males of the house knew it. he never understood why he felt that way. but she seemed to not have taken notice. he knew the males would not drool over her with him around because they knew he would kick their asses for even daring to look at her and think of her in such a manor._

 _"would you wish for me to teach you?" asked haji_

 _"why bother? it is far much easier for you anyway because you are so much more taller than me." said kagome_

 _kagome walked away only to have the string of the cello snap and cut her finger. haji rushed to her side only to see the wound close up. that was confusing to him. he knew things that are far different when it came down to kagome. and she was different he just never knew and what she was. either way he would never look at her differently. or judge her. she was someone he would not give up willingly if there was not choice int he matter._

* * *

 _meanwhile with joel and haji_

 _haji went to go and see joel to see if he would be able to get answers in on what he wanted to know. he needed to know what she was. he wanted to be by her side. but only to do that he needed to know what and who she was, because he knew she was no human for that to see. but he would never turn away from her if she was not human she was his everything and that is something he didn't want to give up on._

 _"when i came here until now. i noticed that kagome has not aged a day. and her wounds heal on their own. i've heard that blood is drawn from the staff of the manor for kagome as well." said haji_

 _"oh not to worry your pretty head over. it is a simple transfusion. kagome needs blood to live young man." said joel_

 _joel and haji didn't know that kagome was listening into their conversation. while haji was confused on why she had to live on the life's blood of other humans. why was she not able to take his blood. he would be more than willing to be giving it to her. she was his to care for not this old fool. he had this feeling he was using her as a science subject and that didn't sit well with him._

 _"but why? it is not as if she lost alot of blood or anything," said haji_

 _"the history of life goes back ten million, or maybe a hundreds million years. there are a great many mystery's in this world that remains unexplained. but sure as we exist right here and now and so does kagome. and that is a farce. its just that we haven't figured out why she is the way she is. but she is far more special than she knows herself. i wish i could learn everything about her. and i wish i could see how she turned out in the future because she was born for a great mission for the fate of the world. but i am not sure how much longer i will be of this world. but i can tell you this. that passage of time is certainly merciless but for kagome she is born out of time and time is her master. she has been born with something that she must do." said joel_

 _haji sighed and didnlt understand what he had meant by that. joel kept some things to himself that involved kagome and how special she was. he just never trusted amshel with some things that will go to the grave with him kagome was not human and not that solved that. but he would never ever judged her on that fact. she was his friend and hiped for more one day. as he left to return to her side and he knew that she would be there waiting._

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day_

 _haji took kagome out to the lake to have some time away from the house. he enjoyed these moments like this with her. he can imagine himself being with her as her husband in his mind as they rowed down the lake and have a romantic time. he sighed at the thoughts he had while he took noticed she was deep in her own thoughts._

 _"haji," said kagome_

 _"yes?" asked haji_

 _kagome sighed how could she bring up that she knew what they had a talk about. how could she come out and say that she over heard everything. yes she knew she was different and that she was not human. she always was wonderful with all sort of weapons mainly the sword and long bow._

 _"i want you to tell me the truth. do you think i'm creepy?'' asked kagome_

 _"what?" asked haji_

 _haji was shocked he wound never ever think she was creepy. well maybe when she was mad then she was creepy. but he sees her so much more than creepy. he sees her as a angel. and angel who showed him what love is and how people comfort each other. she was the only one who gave him that contact when he was a child._

 _"are you afraid of me?" asked kagome_

 _"of course i;m not afraid of you." said haji_

 _kagome huffed at what he had just said. she just cant get ot out of her head on what she had to hear when haji and joel was talking. it did clear up on some things. but she was never allowed to do much. sure she had her own lab and everything. it's just she wanted more in her life and do more if that was even possible. kagome nearly fell over as the boat shook._

 _"kagome be careful." warned haji_

 _haji got up and took her before she fell over the edge of the boat. even though he was planning for that to happen. even though he thought of ways to have her to come to his arms. it was the best ideas and she never knew that he did it so she would come to him and he was able to hold her. it was the only thing he wanted. yes he wanted more but he knew he had to wait for that._

 _"there are so many things i don't understand. i hear your heart beating at the same pace as mine. but why does time pass much more differently for you?" asked kagome_

 _haji sensed her sadness as she opened up to him. she always had done that with ease. even though he welcomed it. but there was times he gets so possessive over her to show all men and boys that she was his. but he never made her know that he does that. as he sighed and nuzzled her hair to show her that he was there._

* * *

 _meanwhile in the present._

kagome looked over the water where she and haji had that talk. as she sighed now she understood what he had meant. he knew that she was born with the jewel in her. and he kept'd it to himself. it was something she was grateful over since the red shield or any other people who would use her for that very reason if they knew that before she even finished what fate had for her.

"well i guess that boat is long gone now." said kagome

"yes." said haji

haji smiled at that day he was the one who shook the boat to make her fall into his arms. while he watched her look over the water. the only difference now with her hair she had pink streaked through it. and that was the side effect of being the jewel protector. she showed him something that he never had never known was there. that only one eye is ruby red the other had a contact in it. the color was pink he never took notice of it until she told him. and now she was comfortable to run around and not care what people thought of her eyes. she cant just roam around with her demonic markings and elf ears.

"you know something i just thought on this. you haven't changed since then why is that? why is that haji?" asked kagome

kagome turned to look at him and he was there standing like he always does as she leaned against the stone bridge and sighed she knew he wouldn't tell her if he wanted to. so she would have to let things take their course on their own. haji watched her as she look liked she was in deep thought about everything that she was seeing in her mind. and what she was remembering coming back to her.

"when i first met you. you were just a little boy and then you grew bigger than me. and then..." said kagome

kagome stopped thinking she didn't come into her demonic blood until she woke up again. why did he stop ageing and growing. kagome looked him over he had no soul chain for one. and he had something she was not able to think what it was. what is it that is keeping him frozen in time like she was and her children. haji lookd over to the cliffs. and kagome gasped as if he was telling her what happened.

"then i am the one. i did this to you, didn't i? i am the reason why time stopped for you am i haji?" asked kagome

haji would never ever regret that he was able to remain by her side, he was never going to get mad at her for stopping time for him. it was a blessing to him that she did so. and he was happy that she had even though the transformation was indeed painful. and that he had to suffer being alone. but not no more and that is what the kami gave her and him that she never had to go into a deep sleep no more.

* * *

 _meanwhile in the past_

 _kagome and haji was having a nice meal out side to enjoy the lovely weather. while haji poured kagome a nice glass of her favorite wine. he made sure the cooks made her favorite foods as well. this was what he enjoyed the quite moments with her and that he would never ever trade for anything in the world. as she stick'd her finger in the jelly and licked it._

 _"kagome." said haji_

 _"oh come now haji no time like the present! its yummy why dont you try some! they say the blackberry jam had turn out rather well this year, and they were right on that!" chirped kagome_

 _haji only smiled she was a kind soul but he seen something else about her.s he had the heart of a warrior deep in her. but he never really thought on that. he just was happy to stay with her and that is all he ever wanted since he came to be here with her. she was his everything he didn't even know that she knew that he thought that way about her._

 _"you know better than to use your fingers kagome. you have to be more polite now." lectured haji_

 _"you know your starting to sound more like joel every day 's creepy ya know." said kagome flatly_

 _haji only smiled as he placed the apple down to asked her about what she was going to do about his birthday party. as kagome dipped her finger into the jelly one more time. he only smiled only kagome would just say screw you i do whatever i wand and think whatever i wish and want if you don't like it kiss my ass. that is another reason why he loved her._

 _"speaking of joal, have you already prepared a gift for him?" asked haji_

 _"as a matter of fact, that is the other reason why i brought you here," said kagome_

 _"what?" asked haji_

 _kagome smiled brightly at him. but she knew that he would do it for her. but then again that is something she really never thought about on if he decided not to help her to get the gift that she wanted to get for joel. even though he had to hold her back today from beating the crap out of amshel even though she kinda did have a few shots in on him. ass he waved for him to fallow her._

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

 _kagome looked over the cliff to where the flowers that she was going to give joel for his birthday. while haji was looking at her and wondered what in the world she take him here for. but then again it had to do with joel and his birthday. as he sighed and waited to see what she wanted him to do for her. and he had a feeling things will change from there._

 _"i was hoping to give those lilies to joel for his birthday party tonight., what do you think? i know joel loves lilies. but these lilies are more red and they only bloom here. that is why we came all this way," chirped kagome_

 _kagome liped her dress as she was about to climb over to where they lilies was. haji rushed over to her and knew that she would end up getting hurt if he even dared to let her do something like that. yes she would heal on her own. but that didnt mean he could not stop worrying about her. so he was going to be the one to go down and get the lilies._

 _"kagome! i cant let you. it's too dangerous," warned haji_

 _"okay then. but could you get the lilies for me haji?" asked kagome_

 _haji groaned she gave him the puppy dog eyes. either way he would do it for her. and only her to craw over the edge of a high cliff to grab lilies for the old fool who he didn't like since he used her for things he didn't agree on. she was still a living person and she didn't deserve to be used as something to study one. the only thing he was grateful for to the old fool was that he brought him and brought him to the woman he loved more than anything in the world._

 _"otherwise, i wont have anything to give joel for his birthday," said kagome_

 _kagome watched haji sigh as he climbed over the edge of the cliff. when he got a little way down he skidded but he caught himself before he fell. kagome sat on the edge and watched him to make sure he was going to be ok. because she would come after him if he was harmed. haji continued to make his way to where the bright red lilies was. when he made it he reached over to the lilies._

 _"no. not that one haji. those over there!" called kagome_

 _kagome pointed out the ones she really wanted. haji sighed as his foot slipped from the rock it was one. but he had a good hold on the one rock that was keeping him from falling to a very very long way down and a very painful death. as he reached for i when he got it he slipped and was falling down._

 _ **"HAJI NO!"** yelled kagome_

 _kagome rushed down the cliff and rushed to her friend side who basically died to get her that blasted lillie. she wondered if she was able to save him. or else it was to late and he left her to go to a better place as she fell to her knees by his side not careing that she was getting her dress all dirty. not as if it was bothering her to get dirty it never really bothered her when it came down to that._

 _"haji what did i do? what do i do. he is bleeding so much." thought kagome_

 _kagome then remembered something when she was listening into the conversation that joel and haji was having. about blood transfusions. so that is what she has to do give him some of her blood and he would come back to life. it was worth a shot in saving his life. but she never knew what the affect her blood was going to do to him and make him frozen like this forever and ever._

 _"wait a minute. maybe just maybe i give him some of my blood." thought kagome_

 _kagoem reached into haji pockets and took out a pocker knife that he was known to carry around on him. she sliced her palm of her hand as she drinked her own blood. she opened haji mouth and she pushed the blood in her mouth into his as she smoothed down his throat as it goes down. rain clouds was above them as if it was crying for her loss. his body started to shake and sounded like he was choking on somthing._

 _"what the hell is happen to him?" asked kagome_

 _haji continued to shake and scream. kagome held him down only when he stopped the painful screaming. as she wondered what the hell just happened. did her bloos make him feel pain. she was just so confused by all of this. why did that happen to haji. it didnt make no sense and more and more confusion for her to think on. kagome laid her head on his chest to even see if his heart was beating._

 _"haji i can't hear your heart beat no more. did i kill you?" asked kagome_

 _kagome felt her own tears leak from her eyes as she waited to hear something from his chest. she thought she saved him so why didn't she hear his heart beat. this was not the way it was supposed to happened. she gave him her blood and he should be alive isn't that how joel explained it. so why is he not looking at her or talking to her. and no heart beat she saved him dammit._

* * *

 _meanwhile in the future_

kagome felt her tears pull in her eyes. it was her fought that he was the way he was. and he jhad to forever to be that way. she wondered if he hated the life he has to live. and if he regretted to live this long. haji looked ath at and wondered what she was thinking. he was wondering if she thought he hated his life.

"and after that... i ran back. i ran back to joel's leaving you there to your fate. and after that. i am the one who has stopped time for you? did i stop time for you?" asked kagome

kagome waited for him to speak to her. but he said nothing to her on it. maybe he was mad at her for doing that to him. maybe he never wanted to be a monster like her. maybe that is the reason why he never tell her things. as she closed her eyes and sighed she felt her age for the first time in a long long time.

"i did, didn't i? i condemed you to this miserable existence by giving you my blood." said kagome

"that;s the only reason i can be with you now kagome. it is the one thing that allowed us to travel through a great many ages together. well except the 500 years that you and i was appart that i knew nothing about and had happened." said haji

haji smiled as he thought of all the things they could have done through out the 500 years they had to be appart. and now she would never have to sleep like that again. her demonic blood was the thing that over rights the 30 year sleep. and that i heas happy that she has in her blood now. plus when her priestess blood also helped in doing that as well.

"those were all... me?" asked kagome

kagome thought on everything that came back to her mind. as she watched a movie of herself. and then again she has done far worst when she was under the control of naraku. maybe that is why the two band of seven members that she saved was still alive. but she wished she knew this when she lost the others. but there was no way in doing so if it was their ashes.

"so i'm...so i'm... what the hell happened on joel's birthday? what did i do? is she... me? or..." said kagome

haji watched her as she thought over everything. and let it all sink in as if it was helping her to come to her sesnes when it came down to what had happened that fateful day. kagome had her hand on her chin in a thinking sort of manor. and it was soemthing that she always had done when it came down to her when she thought.

"that song ... so that's who she was. diva... my little sister even though i dont have to accept the fact that she and i are related by blood. it makes me sick to even think that." said kagome

"yes,, you and diva are indeed blood relatives." said solomon

solomon came out from the pillar he was behind he had her story from her own mouth he was only lead to where she was by the pulling that he had to her. while he looked to her. the woman who was the only female who took his own breath away. the one who he wanted to have as his own. but he was not sure was mister stick up the ass is with her for.

"well you could say that you are our mother. and our lover," said solomon

"hey i know who you are." said kagome

"are you starting to remember now kagome?" asked solomon

solomon smiled kindly to her he looked at her eyes. he didnt take notice before one was not pink. it was a contact that was hiding her one eye from them. he had to say he loved it so much. she was different and that is the other reason why he loved her. while kagome arched a brow at him and wondered what the hell he wanted.

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_chapter 13_

* * *

kagome looked up to the ruins of the once grand manor stood. not some of the things are coming back to her. and not understanding much on it. but she didnt know what to think on all she had just remember. but the song is the one who she was related to by blood.

"the song... it was diva. my little sister not by choice though." said kagome

"yes, you and diva are indeed blood relatives." said salomon

salomon came from where he had been listening to what kagome has been saying when she was remembering. salomon gasped the one eye had a contact in it to hide the pink eye from everyone but it matched her perfectly. hell he knew that if he was related to diva he would not wish to admit that he was ralated to her either. but then again he had not choice in the matter like haji he was bound to her. but that wont stop him to love someone else.

"you could say you are our mother. and our lover." said salomon

"hey i remember you." said kagome

"kagome." hissed haji

haji didnt trust this little bastard. one thing only that he has eyes for his kagome. but then again he knew that she had two mates and so yes he was prepared to share her. but how did he know that he was her second mate or not. but then again kagome didnt even know that he was her mate either.

"both you and diva were born and raised here. born and raised as a real family. both of you of the same blood." said salomon

salomon walked down the stone steps to be in front of kagome. but haji was not going to have any of it. as he flashed over to where the bastard who seemed to be one of the diva;s. and he was not going to let him near her. he was not going to let him play with her mind to have her switch sides. haji punched him right through the stomach. and yanked his arm out as blood spilled over the place.

"regardless of anything you do to me, my body will heal." said salomon

"so then what are you?" aked kagome

kagome arched a brow and wondered if he would speak to her the truth. but then again haji always been one to be protective over her. but she needed to know what this dude wanted with her. and why he seeked her out her of all places. as salomon smiled the voice of a angel and music to his year. as he cringed from what he was about to say.

"diva is my mother and lover even though how sick it may sound. but both at the same time. understand? i thought for certain you would of all people." said salomon

"a chevalier?" asked kagome

salomon smiled she catchs on quickly. the stories of her being a genius was all real it seemed. but he came here to speak to her and only her. as he sighed the jerk had to mess up his favorite suit. oh well he would be able to get a newer one sooner or later.

"right. i live to serve and protect diva. my name is salomon," said salomon

haji stopped kagome as he put his arm out in front of her. kagome looked at him and wondered what he was doing. she didnt think this guy was here to harm her. just only wanted to speak to her. but then again she learned to be on her guard and not turst someone until she knew them well enough.

"can't we just talk for a little while. i certainly didnt come here to fight you haji." said salomon

salomon was gone in a flash and was behind kagome and haji. kagome shivered from how close he was. she senseed nothing in his to be lies. but then again she was getting used to people like this. so she could give it a shot or she could kick his ass. even though she didn't mind the option of kicking his ass. haji flashed and atacked salomon but he only blcoed the attack.c

"please, you must...you must believe me." pleaded salomon

"haji leave me alone with him." said kagome

"kagome," gasped haji

kagome sighed he had to be protectng her. but she was able to take care of herself. and she was able to do so with this little jack ass. while haji didnt like the fact to leave her alone with this man. he didnt like him one bit. and the fact he was with diva and that he has eyes for her that is the other reason.

"i shall be fine. i sense nothing on him that he wants to harm me. haji please." said kagome

"if that is what you wish, said haji

haji sighed in defeat as kagome patted his shoulder to let him know she was going to be ok. while salomon smiled he won this round. as he looekd at his hand and knew she would not take it with the blood all over his handas. but hell he didnt even know what she wa slike in the first place.

"here, if you could please head this way my dear?" asked salomon

"whatever dont get so smug because i am going to be talking to you. so lets go and get this done and over witih." snapped kagome

haji smirked there was his kagome temper. while she walked off with her nose in the air well after she stomped on salomons foot. he even snickered on that one. oh how he loved that woman. while salomon walked behind her enjoying their time together now.

* * *

 _meanwhile with kagome and salomon_

kagome sat on the edge of the bridge while she looked over the water. while salomons looked over his blood stained suit. even though he no sure what kind she had one but it suited her to who she was. he shook his thoughts away it was talk to talk and not mess around.

"now, that wasnt very nice but i did like his outfit though" chirped salomon

"how did you know that we were here?" asked kagome

salomon smiled straight tot he point he liked that. he knew that she was far different from diva and that is what he wanted to be around. diva is someone who he hated even though he was supposed to protect her. but he had a mind of his own and a heart of his own. when the heart knows what it wasnts. you go for it.

"my big brother told me," said salomon

"big brother?" asked kagome

kagome was wondering who and why they call each otehr brother. but then again it was none of her business. but she needed to know why he was told that she was going to be here in the first place. and why he was the one to come and not the person who told him that she was being here.

"you saw him in russia. i'm sure," said salomon

"so you come all this way just to make sure i came?" asked kagome

salomon chucjkled oh how he liked her much better than diva. she was a breath of fresh hair. while kagome looked at him with a dark look in her eyes. sure if he was her he would not trust him either. as he knew that she was waiting and he knew she would give him a run for his money.

"no, i've come all this way to end this useless battle. decade after decade fill with loss, suffering and pain, it was over 100 years ago, right here. that you started the battle against diva. but this century- old battle is futile for us only ones who benefit from this are the humans, do you know what this place was called the zoo" ?" asked salomon

"no i do not know. and lame name if you ask me." said kagome

salomon chuckled again that was cute and for a genius she had a way to make you laugh and feel at peace around her. something that diva was lacking in that department. she was cold and haertless when it came down to them, dont even care for their own well being after they have battle with the other side of the war. all she does is kick them and walk off and do what she wanted.

"my big brother told me a long time ago that this place was once a special lab that rare animals from all over the world were gathered and tested to create a new you and diva were no exception kagome. the two of you were nothing but mere guinea pigs just to satisfy the curiosity of a man by the name of joel goldscmidt who didnt know what to do with his infinite wealth and endless spare time." said salomon

"that is a lie." snapped kagome

kagome wondered if the last name was german. but that was something to think on later on. but why would she be used to be a test subject when the man she kinda just remembered who treated her as his own child. only to be a man who used her like so many has done in the past. it just sick if it was the truth. and sadly she senced no lie only truth,

"but how could you deny it kagome?" asked salomon

"to be truthful i dont know. the only thing i could this of the man was kind to me and treated me as if i was his child." said kagome

salomon nodded to what she had said, maybe he did think that way he does no know. he didnt live at that time around the area. but he might have thought of her that way. there was so many things that he was not told on the man who raised her. but one thing for sure he did lock diva in a tower and used her worst and if she was some sort of convict.

"you never thought that he was being using you?" asked salomon

"ut still. i want to believe in him." said kagome

kagome sighed now after being alive for so long she knew that the signs of the manipulative being after being around naraku and so many others who has done it to her. as she pinched the bridge of her nose. it seeemd that the man gave her hope. her thoughts was cut when she heard salomon sigh.

"look like you have been among the humans a little too long dear" said salomon

"how in the world could you say things like that? you dont know anything about me! you couldnt even begin to understand all i have gone through and suffered." hissed kagome

"oh but i do." said salomon

kagome snorted on what he had said there. he dont understand and their unformation sad poorly outdated from her life story. since they dont have her adventures and what she had to deal with and living over 500 years over again. so suuuure he knows what and who she is now. while salomon didnt understand what she had meant by that.

 **"NO YOU DON'T!"** growled kagome

"i do understand because i am your real family. yes, your real family by blood." said salomon

kagome opened her eyes and seen him in front of her, he had such kind eyes and a kind aura. but she was not going to let that get to her. how could she trust a man who nose is so far up diva ass. so no she is not going to trust him in any sense of the world she was only listening to what he had to say. then again she wondered what haji was doing. kagome was trying to flashstep away but salomon caught her befroe she was able to leave. and pinned her to the stone bridge.

"you came all the way to verify the truth, didn't you? the truth about your real family. and to end this fantasy relationship you have with your fake family." said salomon

"dont you dare call it fake you stupid fool." hissed kagome

salomon felt this chill that went up his spin he didnt know if he should let her go or not. becase he never ever felt a chill like that before. while he wondered why she was being so hostile about all of this. he was only here to make her see the truth in all of this.

"are you sure on that my dear". said salomon

"my life is none of your concern jackass. and for your information is badly outdated on information that involvs me." hissed kagome

"you and diva sleep approxmately 30 years at a time." said salomon

kagome smirked mentally from what he had just said. for one thing she was not going to be doing that no more. her demonic and other blood stopped for her. so they once again are poorly outdated on their information on her. and sadly she was not going to tell them nothing on it either. so she was going to play with their minds.

"so you have already figured it out right? you are not a human kagome. you are a chiropteran just like us. you are the one in the same as those you fight. you are our mother and lover who inherited the blood from the queen of our species." said salomon

salomon was tryiing ot see what she was going to react to the information. all he saw as a blank face and cold eyes. kagome was snickering metnally. this was all to much fun for her. an dthis poor jerkface dont even know that she knew sooooo long ago that she was never a human. so he was just entertaining her with their poorly bad outdated information.

"oh this cant be. i have to share the same blood as... the same blood as her. how depressing." said kagome

kagome needed to have a seat this was all to much for her to take in when she relized she had to share the freaking same blood as diva. and now she knew how sesshomaru felt with the blood thing with inuyasha. but she was not going to aceept her as family. and that is the way it was going to be with her. the guy didnt have to be such a kill joy in her personaly amusement.

"think back. do you remember the night of the big party. the festive gala of the school.? did you not notice them that i was diva's chevaliar? i had absolutely no idea none whats so ever that you were the kagome. the great enemy my big brother always told us about. was really you the whole time. i am sure you felt the same way as i did. i am glad i didnt see you as my enemy that night. am i wrong. we are not destined to hurt each other. the tragedy all began when that human started to raise you as if you were one of his own. how dare he. that is why you are desperately trying to find love among your fake family," said salomon

 **"NO THEY ARE NOT FAKE! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME BASTATRD!"** yelled kagome

kagome wanted to do what haji did to him but only to push poison and miasma into him to show him how wrong he was about her. she was blood adopted into a great many families. and that is something he would never know because she for one thing don't trust him. as she pushed herself up and was going to kick his ass soon.

"are you sure in your own thoughts and feeling. if you were so happy with these so called humans. why do you think the humans tried to lead you back to fighting against us? we are the ones who share the same blood as you. those humans are only taking advantage of you." said salomon

"you know your starting to piss me off. and what haji did to you i will make it soooo much worst and you wont like what i will do to you trash." hissed kagome

salomon felt the chill but more or less far worst than the last one he felt from her. what the hell is she doing to make him feel like that. it was not something that diva was able to do. but he knew that their information on her was outdated.

"it was a wrong decision for you to live with the humans. for a chiropterian to live with the human race." said salomon

 **"STOP THIS AT ONCE TRASH!"** growled kagome

salomon felt something that he figureed that it was fear. why is he feeling like there was going to be something he was going to be his impending death when she was this angry. he didnt understand on what he was feeling and how she was making him feel like this. amshel never explained this to him. he saw her tears something she did not know was she was crying. as he took the back of his hand and wiped them away,

"my big brother is trying to kill you. and my other brothers also want you dead as well. but i dont want to ever let you die kagome. think of what is best. if you decide to be on our side my brothers will definitley be sympathetic and they will understand. there is no reason for you to suffer," said salomon

salomon put his hand out for her to take. while kagome was confused on what he was saying. it sounded so much like how sesshomaru used to be when they have first met. but things changed when rin came into his life and herself. and from then the ice lord changed for the better. but never once accepted the half brother. and now she understood why. she was so stupid to believe that he was a good guy.

"please come with me." said salomon

kagome looked at the hand he was offering her. and she wanted so much to live a life with out pain and suffering. the life she always wanted. but is it the correct thing for her to do. was it the correct way to go about this. she didnt know if she was doing the right thing or not. should she go with him. she reached her hand up and was close to his hand.

"kagome! don't do it." said haji

haji felt her confusion and anger. but this was not going to happen. he was not going to let this creep take her away from him. she looke so lost and confused that should not be on a person such as herself. and this jackass was the cause of her confusion. and he was going to pay for what he had made his kagome feel.

"you and i are both chevaliers. but we shall never see eye to eye on this." said salomon

"i swore to myself that day. that i will fulfill kagome wishes." said haji

"say what? you know i am still here right?" asked kagome

kagome eye twitched it like that people like to speak about her even that she was there. that always seemed to annoy her. but damn him to pray on her weakness for happiness and peace. that is something he was going to pay once she was able and think of a good suffering that she could make him feel for that.

"i wont let you take kagome." said haji

"that's unfortunate," said salomon

salomon flashed as his hand turned into a blade. haji blocked his attack with ease. while kagome sighed there they go again a dick fighting contest. as haji was deeply pissed off on what this guy tried to do and he was going to pay. and why does kagome look like she was plotting something. and when her plotting it was never good for the person she plotted against.

"i'm going to finally settle this matter. pardon me for a moment my dear." said salomon

salomon catching that she was busy thinking as he kissed her deeply. but only to be punched in the face. haji growled at what he had just done. how dare he put his lips on kagome. but then again she did deck him in the face and he had a feeling that made his suffering on what ever she planned to do to him a lot more worst.

* * *

 _meanwhile with haji and salomon_

haji and salomon battled out to the woods. while salomon was going to prove that he was more worthy of kagome than this fool. and why did he sensed there was others here as well. kagome used his chiropteran hand to block the hand that turned into the blade. he was not going to lose to this fool.

"if you truly are kagome most faithful chevalier. then isnt your soul duty to wish for your mistress complete happiness?" hissed salomon

"you know kagomes wish is my wish as well." hissed haji

salomon cackled from what he had just said. how in the world would he complete with that one. there was so much he knew nothing about her. only what he was told from amshel. even though he hated the smug bastard and diva as well. the only thing the crazy bitch did was keep him alive and now he was happy that he was.

"how foolish of you." hissed salomon

salomon sent something that was lke a power attack but it wasn't. haji flashed out of the away making sure he was not hit by the attack. he had to protect kagome from this fool. he was not going to let him take her away from him. and that is what he was going to do. even though she might be mad at him again for protecting her.

* * *

 _meanwhile with kagome_

kagome opened a door that lead her to the voice that she head heard. she wondered why she was hearing the singing again. as she went into the creepy area that she must of never knew that was there when she lived there so long ago, she wondered if the others are here because she felt was whens he saw diva sucking the blood of riku her one adopted son.

"what have you done you monster." hissed kagome

kagome was going to slaughter herself a bitch for daring to harm her son. how dare she drink his blood.s he was not sister to her. only the soon to be walking dead once she gets her claws and something to fight with. she was going to die for this. she was going to suffer for taking her son from her.

* * *

 _meanwhile with haji and salomon_

haji and salomon was continued to have their little fight to see who was the better man to have kagome. but they wont admit that out load. while they insulted eachother back and forth. haji was still seething from what he had done to kagome. that was unforgivable right there. he was not going to forgive him for what he tried to do.

"the battle between two chevaliers is futile as death is impossible even when our hearts are pieced. we recover in several minutes. but what if you cut the heart out and crushed it/ now my friend, have you ever wondered what would happened then? i think it is about time that we both found that it will work or not." said salomon

salomon rushed over and tried to stab haji only to be blocked. salomon back flipped gracefully from the blocked attack. haji tossed the cello case at him and flashed over to salomon. but only to be kicked and flew into the cliff as the rubble fell on top of him. only to look down at haji blood. then he heard the pain fill scream of kagome

"kagome." gapsed salomon

salomon stood frozen and heard the singing what did diva do. what did she do to make such a pain filled scream that was from the most lovely female he had ever met in his long life. he wondered if haji heard her scream from under his pile of rubble. as everyone around heard the singing as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile with kagome_

kagome eyes was wide with horror in them as she listen to the trash sing over her fucking dead son body. her body was pulsing with her rage and anger. how dare she. how dare she do this to him. what did he do to deserve such a fate and she knew that she would have to make a choice into giving him her blood.

"you almost look like me. kagome my elder sister." said davis

"don't speak to me as such trash. and sadly i rememebr now. you killed joel." hissed kagome

kagome stood up and was going to murder her for what she had done. but she knew she would have to hold back unless she wanted to damage the body of her son. please let tamaki not be here. she would not bare if she lost him. then she would surely murder her with out any sort of mercy.

"you mean that crazy old pervert who locked me up in this room a long time ago? i hated him. but loooooved killing him. thank you sister dear. how could you forget. kagome you were the one who has finally let me out that awful room. "said diva

"what the fuck i let you crazy ass you. and don't call me sister you are not no family to me". hissed kagome

diva arched a brow she never knew what a freak ehr sister lookd like. what the hell happend to her to make her look like this. it seemed that there was somethng that had happened that they were not telling her. but then again from what she knew that all the information that her people gathered was not nothinh new.

"of course kagome. don't you remember? it was you who wanted to give it as a surprise for the old perverts birthday party." said diva

kagome eyes went wide what the fuck did she do. did she unleash a female naraku and not even know it at that time. what the hell was wrong with those people not telling someone that there was a cray cray bitch in a freaking tower and not to go near it. what is wrong with them back them. and in ways she was glad they are dead for that. if they weren't she would be the honorable one and murdered then painfully.

"oh i remember now what i need to do. i must kill you. and believe me im going to enjoy murdering trash like you." hissed kagome

"kill me? how sister?" asked diva

kagome raised her hand and made a blade out of pure energy from her miko and quincy powers as she stabbed her wrist with it so ti was covered in her life's blood oh she was going to enjoy this kill far to much and then toss the trash into the gates of hell where she wll live for the rest of her trash life. the whole place shook from the raw power of kagome. but in her anger she was blinded from her rage. as she was tossed into the wall.

"you haven't changed all that much. well other than the look and the odd new powers. oh come now sister. you are the same as before." said diva

 **"KAAGOME!"** yelled kai

kai was in his shippo form only to see the bitch there bfroe them. what the hell was she. then his eyes landed on riku and know where her rage came from. david and ginta and hakkaku was right behind him they where their for their leader. as they froze from the look of the crazy chick in the room.

"hey is the cray cray one the trash?" asked ayame

"oh you are right ther esister. and a dead one at that." hissed kagome

"ooooooo the crazy one is going to get it." said ginta

"yeah never fuck with kagome family. it is a your death right then and there." said hakaku

diva tilted her head to the side and wondered who they are and she knew they are not even human. she didn't even know they are not human. while kagome was going to kill her a hoe. and if it ends in her death then so be it. she will die happy knowing she killed her a cray bitch would took her son away from her. david shot her only to have her come back to life.

"oh pooh. there is a hole in my dress now." said diva

diva was in front of david in a flash. while david was looking like he was about to shit himself. while the others was wondered what the hell they could do. and wondered where the others are at so they had more hands on this one. they knew they had to plan to take her down she was a female naraku and that is a pain in it self. after fiva flicked everyone it not he wall. she made her way over to kai in his shippo form as kagome flash stepped over to them.

 **"YOUR IN MY WAY BITCH!"** roared diva

diva took kagome by her shoulders and tossed her right out the window falling to the ground. she knew this was going to hurt like a bitch. and where the hell is haji at, was he still have this dick fighting contest with salomon. as she screamed falling to the hard brick ground was not going to be the pleasant landing. but she landed through a freaking hole but she knew where she can get herself a weapon.

 **"MERCILAGO! MURAMASA FRONT AND CENTER NOW!"** roared kagome

kagome rise'd both her hands as both sword spirits turned to their sword forms. they fallowed her to the cellar of the building she was in. as they checked her over before they turned into there sword forms they knew that she was pissed beyond belief. and that is never good to the person who is was directed to.

"so i see you have chosen to fight." said salomon

salomon turned to see kagome her eyes glowing pink and red. and why does it feel that those swords was cursing him. while they shook in her hands. but then again he was not even sure what the hell he was messing with he knew nothing of death gods and demons and so many other things. no one never teach'd him none of that stuff.

"this don't concern trash like you." hissed kagome

"kill her? is that what your going to do? the only blood relative that you have in this world your only little sister." said salomon

* * *

 _"mistress calm down this place wont handle your power." warned muramasa_

* * *

 **"SHUT IT YOU! THAT TRASH IS NOT NO FAMILY BY ME! SHE KILLED MY SON! AND SHE WILL PAY FOR THAT!"** roared kagome

kagome glamour fell her demonic marking showing in all her glory. while muramasa and meriialgo knew that they had gone to far. while salomon was looking on in awe. she was difference. this was the proof she was not the same as diva. and what did she mean by her son. his big brother never said anything about her having heirs.

"oh no no no. kagome i was just thirsty." chirped diva

"i suspected to find you here." said salomon

"salomon do you want to play as well?" asked diva

kagome growled at all of this. how can she be so happy go freaking lucky it was sickening to her. while salomon looked like he had some sort of fake way of going about it with her. while kagome was not going to think on that right now. she had murder on her mind and that is what she was going to do.

"no. however i would like you to tell me who in the world brought you here in the first place?" asked salomon

"amshel." chirped diva

"yes that is what i thought would worry'd have say. so why don't we all stop this ridiculous fighting shall we? it is quite meaningless you know." said salomon

"you got to fucking kidding me?" asked kagome

kagome eye twitched in annoyance from all of this. what the hell is wrong with this dude and what the hell is he like mixing some sort of drug with his blood or something. he was just to happy go lucky and it was like really really creepy. and the bitch is going to die one way or another and she will not stop until she has her corps in hell.

"as long as you try to act like a human kagome. you are going to be the one ended up getting hurt." said salomon

"yes show waht you does jackass. my runt in not someone who you want to take lightly." said kenpachi

"yeah my kitten is going to slaugher you. by the way she is holding back. and if you think that we all are human. you are wrong in that. believe us in this that you fucked with the wrong group of people." hissed grimmjow

salomon was swear's he was looking at a freaking cat that was from hell. what int he world was they. he swore he was told she was living with humans. and swords dont tlak. it didnt even bother diva with the sheer amount of power in the room. it was almost chocking him. what in the world type of family does she have.

"oh let me get this straight. i have a family yes. by they are far much mroe than you think they are. they are not human. and believe me that boy up there was not human either. you fucked with my son. i may have blood adopted him but you harmed him. and that is unforgivable. and mind you i am not fully chiropteran no longer and i will not tell you what i am. so get off the im living with human kick for the love of kami. and why the fuck are you two sooooo happy go lucky. really what is wrong with the two of you. and mind you i have more than one blood relative and i will not explain how and what sort of blood relative. so i would shut your fucking traps or i will do it for you. i was hoping we could be friends but is seemed you decided to remain on the side of trash. my choice is to remain fighting to keep the human race safe. it is my job and duty to do so." hissed kagome

"i have never been so proud of my little kitten." said grimmjow

"oh i know isn't she just wonderful so beautful int he heat of battle. you should of took up with us kagome!" chirped yumichika

"my runt is her own person so hush it. your ruining the show." said kenpachi

diva was confused she never was confused in a day of her long life. but she was not going to show them that she was. while she looked at her sister. who the hell is the blood relatives it was not fair. and what the hell is a blood adoption since when are those even real. she had never heard of such a thing before and where did those marking's and the odd eye come from.

"when i first met you kagome. i was absolutely sure we would become friends. i sincerely believed that kagome. not just as a chevalier but as salomon goldsmith. i looked forward to our you can understand why i am deeply saddened. i am diva;s chevalier but i have nor choice int he matter to kill you to protect her." said salomon

salomon put his arm out and turned it into the blade that he and haji battled with. he wanted to cry that he had to fight the only woman he had grown to love. he hated the existence that to be to the bitch. he had not choice to fight her sinces he was being watched by the crazy one. he felt the deep raw power that was in kagome. she gave him a sickeningly sweet smile as she raised her hand and shot a green cero at him. salomon grabbd diva and was out of there. what the hell was that light she used. in the blink of a eyes kagome classed bot her blades to salomon.

"have you have enough yet, kagome. we really don;t need to keep this up, do we? take my hand now. come along with us." said salomon

kagome hissed as she sliced his hand with her claws as poison bubbled in his skid. salomon hissed in pain from what she had just done. what the hell did she just use. as his wound closed up from where she had attacked him. diva was watching on in amusement. this was going to end one way either one would end up dead or one that is. kagome eyes went wide as she fell to her side in pain.

"oh you haven't had enough blood sister. and there is so many yummy things around you." chirped diva

"shut the fuck up you crazy annoying bitch. and only because i am not like you and hasn't been like you for over 500 years you crazy bitch." hissed kagome

salomon and diva was now confused as what she had just said. she has not lived that long as she. what they hell was she talkign about. diva didnt even understand why she said they are not the same. they are the same blood. they are the same soul. and the same being. that is all the same to her.

"what? why yes you are?" said diva

"no wait diva." said salomon

"someone has to kill her." said diva

used a blade that she had on her shoe and she was going to kill her one way or another. while salomon felt bad she was going to kill her in a moment of weakness. but the thing that shocked him was he got to see all her memory's she didn't even know she shared that with him. he felt sorry for all he had said to her. she had heirs and none of their side knew about it but him. and he was not going to say a word either. she was not the same no more but far more different. diva stomped on her back making her scream out in pain. as she put her arm around her neck.

"my big sister blood is poison to me. right? but on the other hand but blood is poison to her as well. isn't that so salomon." said diva

"yes." said salomon

kagome ordered both sword spirits was to remain in her inner world until she orderes other wise. while salomon was hoping for once that haji would come and save her from her fate. he didnt want to see her die. now he understood what she meant that he didnt understand her at all. and that he knew nothing at all. he now knew all and he will keep it to himself.

"now where shall i stab you? somewhere that slices easy?" asked diva

haji tossed his cello case just in time but missed diva. kagome fell and pasted out in his arms after that. salomon eyes was wide at the sight what happened to her. what happened and why is there a really really large demonic cat in front of them snarling at them as if it was going to eat them. then more than one flah came out of no where. these people are not human. that was when salomon and diva was gone.

"kagome i have been looking all over the place for you." said ginta

"yeah where is the crazy bitch?" asked hakkaku

"shit riku." said kagome

haji knew what she was goin gto do. but he knew that she was still decided on the choice. since there was two different blood adoptions and what she was about to do is not one of them. while they made their way to the tower where they left him with kai.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome tried tensaiga but it seemed that it didn't work. she tired everything. but there was no way in avoiding to what she had to do. while kagome sighed and bowed her head she had failed him. her son. she failed all her children. while ayame placed a hand on her sister shoulder to let her know that she was not at fought.

"can we do anything?" asked lewis

"there is one way but i would have to give him my blood in doing so. his demonic blood has not been actvated that is the reason why he was like this." said kagome

"kagome are you sure you wish to do this.?" asked haji

kagome flinched her hands as if she was going to cry her body shook. this was her fought. while haji knew she was going to do it. but there was no avoiding it, she had tired everything. but the only differencne that he was not going to be like him. he was going to be something far different that what he is.

"give him your blood what are you talking about. you have preformed the blood adoption mom. and only thing you did was place a seal on his power until he was old enough to demonic age of training. there another way that you can save him?" asked riku

"yes there is a way to save him from death. he is to young to use his powers. and as your memories of being shippo you know the age of when ones demons that their powers of into play. and riku was not of age to do so. i was only able to by pass the demonic law as a lady to one of the head houses. but one thing i have just leaned that i am able to give my blood to him but the downside to it he would chnage more so than ever. but from the time i kinda changed haji and didnt know what the hell i was doing. this time i am able to put a mixture in my blood to help him to have some sort of normalcy. but the only thing is it will be painful for us both. since haji has it in his blood now afte the last time i bit him. your welcome by the way. anywhooooo it should help." said kagome

"then lets do it. you know you can do this please." pleaded kai

kai eyes flashed green to show that he was ther to help. haji now knew why he fetl off. but then again kagome was special. but he knew that she will do this she was a mother. and mothers help their young. well not his mother from what he rememebred of her a cold hearted they watched her do what is needed to be done. and now riku was going to be chnaged forever.

to be contined


	14. Chapter 14

_chapter 14_

* * *

kagome was ralaxing looking up at the stars thinking if she had done the correct thing for riku. ritsu came and left he had to go and gather things. hikaru and karou and haruhi was now awake they have been aboard the ship that belonged the the red sheld. shhe didnt understand how she could of gotten mroe scewed.

"kagome. you wish to be inside with riku dont you?" asked haji

"even if riku does wake up. im not sure how i would explain any of this to him. i have changed him forever." said kagome

haji knew that she had taken this really heard. but then again she was a mother and that is something that he never understood. he started to their of her kids as his own. but he knew she went into a rage is was what he was told something that demons are known to do.

"you only did what you thought was right as a mother." said haji

haji was about to go and comforted her but he knew that she had to think on all of this. that is when david came to hunt them down. it seemed he had been looking for her everywhere. but he didnt kow if she was in the mood to speak to him right now.

"kagome there you are." said david

"yes what is it now?" asked kagome

kagome was taken in the mans arms as if he knew what she was going through. while haji eye twitched in annoyance from what that man was doing. but he knew it was out of comfort and nothing more than that. as he sighed he knew he would never stop being possessive.

"you need to attend a meeting with the rest of the red shields it seemed that your team is in ther as well and i thing they will blow up the room if you dont show up." said david

"oh damn. ill be there soon." said kagome

kagome sighed and knew that meets even out of the soul soceity was goin gto be thre. while she huffed and went to go and change her clothing to somehitng more or less her. while she left to go the meeting room of the ship if that what you want to call it.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome rested her head on her hand it was boring and she was not the only one who was bored right now. while they went over the stuff that they knew and gathered. plus not hey shared everything they had as well since they leaned to share.

"thank you dr you may continue." said joel

it has been over 24 hours since kagome has shared blood with riku. he has not come out of his coma yet. and there is no signs that he would ever wake up. nor can we verify his transformation into whatever you want to call it.

"is there a chance that he could lose control?" asked joel

kagoe eye twiched in annoyance. and she was not the only on ein the room that was getting annoyed by all of this. while she grumbling under her breath about the moron who was a dick in their book and they will kicked his ass soon if he dont stop talkiing about riku like that.

"hey buddy boy shut up. my son or any of my children are living beings not some test subject. so in the future i would chose you words wisely." snapped kagome

"i agree with you my dear." said joel

joel glared at the man who had basicaally insuted someone chidlren. that was not the wise thing to do. and now that he was able to know what she was and had been doing since they had no documentaion on what she was now. while he was known to study on the shikon jewel. and being in the same room with it was amazing in it self.

"kagome taisho?" asked joel

"yes?" asked kagome

kagome arched a brow he knew her one last name. but then again there was something about him that seemed familiar. but then again she filed that for a later date to think on. as she watched everyone file out of the room so she was able to speak to him.

"i am joel goldschmitt. sorry i didnt introduce myself earlier." said joel

"well you know who i am. and you should really rid yourself of that man. his veiws is going to get himself killed." said kagome

kagome shook his hand as if they were doing business together. while david watched as if this was al normal to her. but then again there was alot of things that seemed to be shocking to them. like the one eye. and she was not going to replace the contact in her words.

"i just wanted to ask you personally to keep working with. even your family would only work with us only when you will." said joel

"well yes that is how they are. so if you excuse me sir." said kagome

joel smirked that was the famous taisho temper there. he never met one up and close and now she was here. the one and only kagome and who happened to be the shikon miko. the things and life she had done she had given to him his a book she had record in of her life and how she lived it through out time.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

kagome looked up to the moon and smiled as if the others was telling her she had done well. that hikaru and karou was by her side. they knew that their mother was taking this hard. and they havent even known their adopted brother yet. while they watched the sadness on her face. they left when haji came they have not gotten used to him yet. but they like dhim.

"i wonder if i have done the correct thing . was it even fair of me to do that to him.?" asked kagome

"you had no choice in the matter. it was the only way to save your son life. it was the best thing you could have done as a mother." said haji

haji saw the two watching and knew they are only concerend for their mother. but then again he had to get used to those two. they are rather interesting and like to creep people out with this thing they called a brotherly love act. it was kinda funny if you think about it.

"i know that. but did i even make a difference in the fact that i did that? believe me look at kai that is how tall and how shippo looked when he had died. and he would forever remain that way. you know sesshomaru was the only one to knock sense into me when i get like this." said kagome

kagome closed her eyes as she cleared her mind to think properly. she couldnt have herself look like this when riku wakes up. that is when david found her once more. is there like some freaking find kagome device that they have to find her. as she sighed and wondered what he wanted.

"here you are kagome. we didnt tell you about your past because you were going through so much at the time with just finding your children. and i am very sorry about that. and we have considered our options. and in the end we all decided to do what is best for you to remember all on your own. now i know that it was a terrible mistake. and as a result riku is well ended up like this. and you have every right to be angry with us. he is your son after all. my father used to belong to the red shield. and for one thing i will tell you this i am of the taisho clan as well. inu no taisho left me when i was a pup. and i should be under punishment for dispresecting the lady of the west and sesshomaru never knew of me. but if you would remmebr i fough by your side in the war against naraku. but my adoptive parents belonged to the red shield they never knew what i was i hid my demonic fetured well." explained david

"that why you felt familiar. and i think you and lord fluffy would of gotten along well. but no formalities we are family it seemed". said kagome

david sighed he knew she was a forgiving soul and that he was grateful he had to find the right time to bring it up to her on who he really was. and never had the chane to know sesshomaru. and knew that she was the only one to bring him what he wanted to know about his family.

"lewis used to work with clara at the CIA. and the chied is the direct descendant of the joel who raised you. the members of the red shield have a special bond. and me and you have more of one than the rest of us lady kagome. we have taken something from our kill. the anger and hate we sare for them. our sorrow and despair who has died fighting we are all putting it on you lady kagome and i am sorry that this once again has to be you. i know it is a hard thing after the amont of wars and saving you had done. but this is for you to do and only you." said david

david bowed as he dropped his glamour to show her his true form. while haji was not shocked int eh least. while kagome smirked and turned aorund what was she thinking. and what is she going to do. he had the same moon on his forehead. he was told it was the crest of the house of the moon.

"rise you are from the house of the moon you dont bow you are a lord. you know me from my past and you know what i am able to do. and how deadly i am when i have my mnd set on something. until i kill me a crazy bitch just like naraku i will not rest until i have her head on a silver plater." said kagome

haji wateced on with pride on his eyes. as david took the weapon they had mastered through the family swordsmith. as he took it from the silk and handed it to her. he knew shew as not able to use her sword spirits or the swords she has been give and was passed down to her.

"this is your new weapon kagome. totsai has foreged it he said he had one of your fangs still." said david

kagome took the sword as she felt her power flow through her. as he hands glowed and pulsed with the sword. haji didnt know what else to think on this one he was still getting used to this. there are demons popping al over the place and that is something he was used to now.

"so we have someting to remember the past. we keep crystals taken from chiropterans. but in your case totsai had crystalized sesshomaru blood and mixed it with sango, miroku bloodwit it to help you know they are always there with you." said david

kagome ran her fingers of the glowing crystal. while she felt them with her as if they are there with her in her sword. and that is what is going to help her get through this. haji neve rknew that they could do that. but then again the old swordsmith was somehting he coudlnt figure out.

"captain we will fight along side you. and as my honro to you the lady of the west and the east we all are on you side." said david

david bowed and walked away he placed his glamor back on as he walked away. kagome stood there and ran her hand over hte sowrd and felt its power. and she was over jwoed to know that she was not in possession that she was able to have them with her always. she let the glamour shimmer away as she raised her sword.

"i will kill you diva. and once you are dead and tossed into hell. this will finally be over. "said kagome

as haji bowed down to her to let her know what he was going to remain by her side until the very end. but that night everyone sat down to have a meeting to start this war off with a good plan. while some of the smart ones went to the soul socitery to go and make something to help them fight in this war.

to be continued


	15. Chapter 15

_chapter 15_

* * *

kagome was reading one of the files that came back from research and development. haji was fallowing right behind her. that was when riku found her. hikau and karou along with tamaki was there with him. kagome felt her mother senses kicked in.

"hey there you are mom~ where are you been no one was telling me nothing," said riku

riku rushed over to her and hugged her. haji felt that she was uncomfortable in what was going on. while tamaki sighed he knew his mother blamed herself for all of their misery. but it was not her fought none of it. kagome only ran her a hand through his hair.

"i'm happy to see you again mom. you looked like your piled in paper work once again. tamaki with hikaru and karou takin care of me and driving me crazy.," chirped riku

 **"SHUT IT RUNT!"** yelled hikaru and karou

"oh come on now bro not cool." grumbled tamaki

tamaki went to his emo corner like he always does when he was insulted. while kagome groaned at the issues that was going on with her family. riku tilted his head to the side and wondered what he said to make tamaki to go and do that. while hikaru and karou was snickering.

"come on now riku it is because they care about you." said kagome

"yeah i know that. but why wont they pay attention to what i say and want?" asked riku

kagome sighed the joys of being a mother. as riky tugged on her sleeve to keep her in this conversation. they were only being helpful. he was only half of what the is and they are full blooded. but that is the joys of a blood adoption. while riku gave her puppy dog eyes.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

they all docked in france to check up on leads. while kagome finally was happy that riku accepted the way he was saved and thought of her as a mother still. while she just didnt know what to do being back in france the last time she was ther it was on business and she never had the chance to do what she wanted or explore. and i tseemed that are having tow more people on their team now. and one of them was thinking she was the mate to her one son kai who is shippo.

 **"YOU NEED TO OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW KAI! OR IS IT SHIPPO! I HAVE COME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO SEE YOU KAI! SHIPPO WHATEVER! OPEN THE DAMMED DOOR NOW!"** yelled mao

mao banged on the door she was still getting used to the fact that kai was indeed a reincarnation of shippo. who happened to remember everything and came back into his fox demon blood. and in which how he sealed the door shut from a crazy human woman who thinks she is his mate. mao kicked the door seeing if it wad going to open. plus he was her half brother.

 **"KAI! YOU BIG BABY! GET YOUR PUSSY ASS OUT HERE AT ONCE!"** yelled mao

mao tossed a few pillows at the door. and while her travel buddy was watching on in amusement. even though she didn't even know she was amusing more than he r travel buddy. even though she stole from her father and the taisho baks accounts since she had a black credit card from kagome.

"why don't you just calm down?" aksed okamura

 **"OH HELL NOW YOU JUST DIDN'T JUST TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! AFTER I'VE FINALLY FOUND KAI!"** yelled mao

okamura snickered at her he understood her perfectly. but then again he kinda got attached to the crazy female. she maybe younger than him but she was his type of girl. plus she basically payed for the whole trip they have been on with a black credit card that belong to the girl he had been searching for.

"your acting like a crazy ass bitch! hell if i were your boyfriend. i would stay far from you definitely stay clear from your temper." said okamura

"how the hell can you be so calm right now?" asked mao

mao just didn't understand why they had to be locked in the room. hell the huge eye patch guy as mao knew as kagome uncle. and the blue hairs one that reminded you of a cat was watching over the door so just in case one of them decided to escape or something before they could questioned them.

"they are just putting us under house arrest, they are not going to do anything anymore well not right now that is. sooo just relax. look on the bright side of this. i have finally found that girl i have been searching for. she dont even know who i am to her since my father was kouga and he kinda one night standed her. my sister is back at home though. from what people told me my father was obssessed with her and got her drunk enough and well here me and my sister are till this day." said okamura

"kagome is your mother how that is even possible.?" asked mao

"it is a very very long story i gave you my book and you read it so you know the answer." said okamura

they stopped their conversations when the door opened to reveal the pink haired guy. while they looked at him and wondered what the hell he was smiling about. mao was ready to go and kick kai ass for not even telling her that he was not human. but then again there was alot of things she never knew.

"come with me you two." said szayel

they only shrugged and left the room and sat in the room of the grand manor that belonged to the taisho family. mao was in awe at the place she was in. it was old and speaked of old royalty. she never knew kagome was all the things that she is. while kagome never would have thought that she would meet to one son she thought naraku had killed.

"what are you people doing here at a place like this?" asked mao

"mao could you just go back home with out asking no questions.?" asked rangiku

mao was not having none of it. they have traveled this far and okamura deserved to meet his mother. even though she didn't know that he was her son that was killed by naraku well what she was told that is. while kagome looked over the two kagome felt a connection to the one but that can't be.

"we have traveled thousands of miles i spent over a grand of my fathers and your money kagome! and you have the nerve to tell me that lady!" snapped mao

"almost half a million is that all you need? i will get the gash human to give it back to you. and you know better to not use the black credit card like that." lectured baykuya

mao knew kagome was her mother she just didnt know that okamura was her twin brother. she knew the story sounds just like her birth father. she was only told once that kagome was her mother and the father she knew here and know was bankotsu of the band of seven. she was told her brother was killed by a evil man.

"kai! what are you doing?" asked mao

"damn she has her mama temper." said rangiku

"that she does." said kagome

kagome sighed and saw that mao never had her contacts no more. she had her fathers blue eyes. she nearly killed kouga for what he had done to her. but then again he had heirs under his name. he really really did love her. and they would have to train to use the power that they were born with.

"she right we cant go back like that. i came here to find you for a reason kagome." said okamura

okamura never told mau his first name it was kouga he was named after his father. even though hsi father did get his mother drunk and drugged her to get him to be born. he knew that mao was his sister from the first time he laid eyes on her. the only other one to have bright crystal blue eyes.

"why have you been searching for her wolf?" asked david

"she is my mother. she thought i was dead from a man i mean monster. i am the heir of kouga okamura, and mao you are my twin sister." said koga

kagome eyes went wide as he dropped his glamour and there was the son she thought died in a fire. he looked just like kouga plus had the other blood in her. mao eyes went wide as bonktosu walked through the gate and nodded to kagome they had picked up on it and now he was back with his family. after kagome finished the story on what and how the two came into the world the ones who didn't know about that was happy kouga was dead. it was sad that had to happen but tey welcomed them anyway. that is when the wall was exploded and the schiff burst'd they all went into battle.

"everyone who dont has a weapon get the hell out. at the schiff are only after me." ordered kagome

mao and kouga pouted they knew they had not triaining but they do know how to fight. but szayel and stark pushed them to a safe place. they knew this was one of kagomes favorite manors and they would have to get it repaired from the wall exploding. as kagome and the others was prepared for battle. as kagome flashed out of the window making them follow behind her.

"kai," said irene

stark shot irene knocking her over on her ass. kai rushed out to see what happened, his eyes went wide from seeing that she was wounded. and he k new she didnt want to fight with them. they needed his mothers blood and he was not able to give it to her since he was blood adopted. he knew his brothers and sisters wont be able to since their blood was mizxed with their fathers.

 **"NO! IRENE! STARK DON'T SHOOT HER! SHE DIDN'T COME HERE TO FIGHT! DON'T WORRY SHE IS NOT GOING TO HURT ANY OF US!"** cried kai

kai stood in front of stark and knew that he was going to get hurt. the espda was there to protect them. but the woman was not here to harm them. she was only here to ask for help to save her life from the death that is creeping up on her. she only wanted to have another chance at life but it seemed that it was to late for that.

"step aside right now shippo!" ordered kenpachi

 **"NO I WILL NOT!"** yelled kai

kai still blocked theor way to irene. the woman pushed herself up and knew that they would kill her if they were given the chance. but all she wanted was to have a chance in life to live and be happy. but the thorn was a clear sign that she was not even going to have that.

"irene are you ok?" asked kai

"oh i am fine it only grazed me." said irene

they all was confused why was kai being so kind to the female schiff that was trying to kill his mother. that is baffling in itself. and they didnt even know. while kouga jr had jouga sword it came to him one day and didnt know where he came from. but he had a feeling that his father gave it to him. it was his birth right. while mao had midoriko sword their mother handed ti down to her.

"plelase stop fighting all of you and listen to me. we dont need to do this. we need to help each other." pleaded kai

kai heard a body thump to the marble floor of the grand manor. as he rushed over to the female schiff side. he knew there was not much he was able to do in her ssoon to be death. she explained to him what happens to them when their death was close and now it was getting closer and closer for her.

"no irene." cried kai

kai saw the thorn creep up her face. he was told what it was and now he felt for her. he wondered if it was painful. or was it something that his mother blood would be able to prevent to save her from the death that is creeping up on her so slowly. while the room was deathly quiet from the ones who was confused. hell he had sick with her she took his first time so he granted her one wish to have sex for the first time. but if he had to go into his powers that he was born with. he and riku was the sons of ulqiorra sciffer. they were born in hueco mundo and when the war finally started they were sent to someone who was able to care for them until she was finish the war.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome and the other schiff came back to the grand manor and kagome seen the one schiff on the floor looking like it was going to be her end soon. she ran her hand down her face with the red crystal like vines crept up her face. it reminded her of crystal vines of death with deathly thorns. no one why they call it the thorn.

"mommy please gve her your blood." cried kai

kai clutched to kagome and cried into her stomach how he did back when he was shippo, well he was still shippo but that is something else to think on later. he was worried for his friend. while kagome didnt know what to do. she wanted to give into her son crys about saving her. haji watched the scene before him.

"mommy your blood is the only thing that is able to save her mommy. im begging you mommy please. irene is my friend." cried kai

kagome sighed and not sure waht to do. while the schiff watched on in wonder the boy was not human and he was her son. this was soehting that the didnt expect to know that she had children of her own. but the thing was they would not be able to use their blood since they knew kai tired with his own.

"so he is your son. i am afraid that me and my friends only know how to get by in this kind of issue. we get something done is to do it by using force. but nothing more. but no more. said moses

moses tossed his weapon down it seemed that he head the head leader of their little group. as they all tossed their own weapons down. kagome tilted herhead to the side as she seen a young child there with them. what sick people who did this to them. it was not right and unnatural. she knew the soul socitey knew about ti but will let them live.

"if there is any other way. could you all teach us?" asked moses

moses saw the whole room of beings look at them with confusion. well he kinda didnt understand why they are looking at them like this. so they are going to have to get used to on the emotional thing. while kagome arched a brow at her foz demon son and the one who is dying on her marble floor they had sex. she was not his mate they had sex. riku was the reincarnation of her one adopted son hakkadoshi and she knew that after his hair turned pure silver and his eyes was now red.

"mommy please, your blood saved riku and by some hope maybe it would heal her and save her." cried kai

"son that was the only choice we had back then," said kagome

kagome turned from the screams of pain. she felt for her she really did when he looked at ehr with those green orbs. she was going to try and see what will happened. while it was a good will to someone who didnt deserve it. as she sliced her wrist with her claws and made her way over to the dying female who took her son first time in sex.

"i'm going to save her. she dont deserve death. you all are misunderstood and didnt deserve what you were give, so this is for her to see if it is going to work" said kagome

"irene you hear what she said!" chirped karman

karman smiled the first person who seen through their soul. and they didnt know how she was able to do that. but they are just relieved that they are going to be saving one their own. but maube just maybe they would be able to help them to find a curse for them if it worked that would be grand if that was the case.

"irene your going to be just fine. my mommy is going to save you." said kai

"whem i am all better, can we go for another long walk in paris? and have another round of what you call making love?" asked irene

kagome groaned really he had to have sex with her. damn kits and their fox ways. while kai blushed deep red while everyone looked at him from what she had just said. he had sex with one of them. even the schiff looked at him they knew what it was only a few of them that is. while kai blushed a deeper red.

"yes we will." said kai

kagome kneeled next to her son and was going to do this while everyone watched to see what was going to happen after she feeds her the blood that was either going to save the woman life ot kill her in the end. since they had no information on the schiff so they had no clue on how they where made or if they are made from kagoem blood or divas. after she swalloed a good amount of her blood the crystal vines looked like they were going away. but then irene started to cry in pain.

"irene sweetheart when mommy blood first goes in." said kai

"it is not that pup." said kagome

aftter kagome spoke irene screamed out in pain as the crystal vines was crawling up her face at a faster and more quicker pace. and she was no more or whole body crystalized. they all watched on in sadness. kagome was only able to give her a blessing to have her soul seek out peace. while rangiku was the only one close by and conso her to sent her soul to the soul socitey.

"you tricked us! you gave her posioned blood!" hissed karmen

karmen was going to attack kagome but haji stopped him and slammed him into the wall. he was not going to be harming anyone in this room in his grief. they all understood on how he was feeling. but that is no excuse on how he was going to attack someone for who tried to save the female life. how did they know that would happen to her.

"you were not tricked." hissed haji

 **"THEN WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT? WERE WE ONLY CREATED FOR ONLY TESTING? ARE WE ALL GOING TO DIE HORRIBLE DEATHS?"** cried karman

kagome felt his pain and knew that he was crying for his lost friend, family or whatever they call themselfs. moses was the one to push haji away. he had to make him see reason before he ends up getting hurt. and he now knew that this room was full of non humans. and all of them would kill him in a minute.

"karmen, don't, we are limited beings. we now know that we are destined to live a predetermined life and nothing more. finally. i've come to terms with that, we know too little how humans and other beings feel. but now i fully understand what volis meant back then. it was in the documents in the kilbed lab said that we have been created from diva blood. if it;s not kagome blood that can save us, it has to be diva's blood. there is only one thing left for us to do if we are to have any chance at survival. if we are to live. diva must die. lets go everyone." ordered moses

"wait a minute don't leave. where are you guys going? lets all fight of us here including my mother we are all fighting to kill diva for once and for we all work together as team and come friends we can help each other. that is what pack does for one another." said kai

moses now knew the boy fox demon was going to look like that forever. kagome was kind enough to share her memories. and now he knew that the boy must of cared for irene and that he would feel sorry for his broken heart. but in time his heart might heal and meet another. but one thing for sure he was never ever going to out on who was her heirs.

"little fox demon. were never taught how to work together with others to fight. we've already passed the stage where we could learn how to do me just say thank you. i'm glad i had a chance to say it even just once." said moses

moses and all the other schiff flashed out of the window. one remained behind and looked up to the window where they all were looking down at them. they knew they messed up the grand manor. but they learn some things today. and they hoped they could have that more before they all meet their end.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing morning_

kagome with riku and haji went out for a while. as some of the others went to report on things back at the soul socitey on what they found. they had some of irene crystalized blood and took that to research and development to look over to see what they could find out on how they were made. and what they were made with.

"haji have you been to this place before?" asked riju

"a long time ago," said haji

haji knew there was alot on kagome mind. he was used to her keeping things in when she didnt want to talk to anyone about it. but he noticed she did it far more no since her time in the past. riku looked up to his mother and wondered what was on her mind it was like something bothering her.

"so where are we going?" asked riku

"to my favorite place in paris." said haji

"sounds mysterious." chirped riku

kagome stopped walking when she saw girls rush by. humans who didnt have a care in the world runing around as if there was nothing out there that could kill them. kagome only snorted menatlly for that matter. while her sword spirits was back in the soul socitey delivering her finished paper work and to put kouga jr and mao on the family name in the kuchiki clan.

"mama are you coming with us?" asked rik

riku saw his mother deep in thought but the sadness that was there. he knew what today was. it was the day when inuyasha slaughtered everyone. the day his past self and kai past self was killed. but they had their former powers still and was trained to do them. but then again she was sad always thinking about them.

"yes i'm coming." said kagome

"mommy. can i ask you a question?" asked riku

kagome looked to her youngest who happened to be the same as the past self that was the reincarnation of hakkadoshi. and she knew that he was training he had finally figured out how to use all his former powers. while kagome wondered what he wanted to know.

"what happened and how it happened when inuyasha did what he had done?" asked riku

"he took a deal with naraku after he claimed i killed kikyou in which i never did he did. that sent him into a rage and we did all we could to fight but it wasnt enough. not even the beads was even able to stop him. he wanted to see me suffer he forced himself on me and that is how hkaru and karou came along. sometimes i think it was my fought that they had died. this stupid jewel and blood that i am cursed with." said kagome

"are you ok mommy?" asked riku

kagome looked down to him with tears streaming down her face. her heart ached with the pain from the loss that happened this very day. its been over 500 years and she still was not able to get over it. while haji eyes softened those people was her family. and they were taken. nothing she was able to do when they turn to ash. haji placed a hand in her shoulder.

"off of me i am fine." snapped kagome

haji wasn't going to let her get away from him. she was his and only his and the other person who was her mate. as he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him as she cried her eyes out into his chest. she was his everything and he thought of all her children as his own. he wanted to have children with her as well. kagome pushed herself off of haji

"i'm ok now." said kagome

"oh look at that haji is smiling." chirped tamaki

tamaki finally caught up to them as he and hikar and karou was looking at haji who looked ashamed when he was smiling and was caught in a priivate moment. whie kaome looekd at him and wondered if her pups was speaking the truth as she arched a silver brow damn he was to much like sesshomaru and ulqiorra than she cared to admit.

"i used to take walks here when you were sleeping. well something that you wont be doing no more that is. it's a beautiful place at night. i would walk all night long wih out even stopping. all by myself when most people slept." said haji

"and you weren't scared?" asked tamaki

haji looked into the concerned violet eyes of the youngling. he only patted his head he knew the boy deserved affection from the lives they were forced to live because kaome was in the middle of fighting a war. the thing was he found out that kai and riku was really her kids. they where born from ulqiorra he wondered why their eyes was so green. but he knew now where they came from.

"no i wasn't youngling. because i felt your mother with me in spirit, even though there was times i thought i saw her. i passed it as loniness. i remember it so clearly. i felt the cobblestones under my feet. i smelled the moisture in the air. i heard cars honking and cats crying in the distance i heard so many different sounds. and even though you were not there with me. in some mysterus way i always felt you presence," said haji

kagome reached up and placed her hand on his cello case to let him know she was there and that she seen him. but she didn't know who he was at the time. there was times that she had passed by and never knew who he was. a few times she ran into him and ran away quickly because she was late for a meeting. he now knew it was her that he had seen but he wouldn't of known because she was different when she was living through out time. she knew if she had confronted him if she remembered she would of messed up time it self.

"that's when i found the answers i was looking for. and just like i needed that time and this place to do my soul searching. you need to find some way to do the same kagome. just remember no matter where you go. we will always be with you." said haji

haji ran his fingers through her hair and placed his hand on her cheek. while the young ones watched the scene before them. they didn't even know what was going on. while tamaki was tearing up as did hikaru and karou the sweet scene before them it was to sweet. but he hoped one day they would see him as a father. but for now he was happy with the family he called it. his family. his life and his happy ending he hoped in the end. he hoped that she would change her mind on her choice when it is over. he knew now with her being a mother that she might just do that.

to be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_chapter 16_

* * *

kagome wanted to be alone for a while so she took a walk. she found out her one son was still alive after all this time. she needed to take time to let everything sink in. and now she knew haji felt when he was aaway from her. and if she knew it was him at that time she would of came to him. but she would not have been able to since for one she had to not confront him until the merging of time. kagome groaned as she found a place to take cover. the rain seemed like the kami's and her loved ones was crying for her.

 _"i don't know why my blood is so different. i know with all my blood adoptions and prietsess blood and other that is mix with it."_ thought kagome

kagome felt someone watching her and turned to see kai her one son. the only things ulqiorra gave her that she loved other than mercilago was kai and riku who happened to be reincarnations of shippo and hakkadoshi. but she would never ever let them feel bad for being reincarnations with the way inuyahsa made her feel.

"what you need pup?" asked kagome

"i knew you didnt take a umbrella with you when it started to rain. i know you to well mama." said kai

"pup tell me what i am. i dont feel like me no more. it feels like sango and the others are crying for my suffering and sadness." said kagome

kai sighed he hated to see his mother like this. even after getting his memories of being shippo back all the pain she had to go through. she even took it hard when his and riku father died. they now can take the glamor off with their vived green catlike eyes. the only things they had to keep covered was their demonic markings and the tear tracks.

"mama, i know exactly what you are. i was allowed to read what they call "joels diary" only because i am your son. but i am going to share it witht he others since you are going to be seeing him, i will used dads sepical way of showing things. i will only do this when we go to a area where no one else is. and everything in it was about you." said kai

kagome took the umbrella and was going to go and speak to joel. she wanted to know more on who she was. and who she was and what she is. she was told she was far more special than what she knew. and the former joel knew of the jewel inside of her. but he seemed to take that to his grave. but it didnt matter that she was born not like diva. in which would be a bad thing if she was born like she was.

* * *

 _meanwhile with kagome and joel_

kagome was lead to joels office so they could have this private meeting about what she wanted to know. but then again she was only given it since she shared her history of the jewel and her travels and so one and so forth. plus he thought she had every right to know what she was. well what what she was born as.

"welcome kagome. i'm glad that you came to visit. how can i help you?" asked joel

"i'm sorry to just barge in like this but we are friends and i shared my demonic blood with you and the rest of the red shield but remember train if you dont you will not know how to use it." said kagome

joel kissed her hand to show his respect and what she had given to them all. she knew how to bypass the chirpoteran blood that must of been the help and training she had. but now they all where not human and they live as long as she does. but they kept that to themselves so the dark side of the war didn't know about. but one thing she offered to him was if she didn't survive to the end of the war she was giving him the shikon jewel in which was the connection to her soul. and he was honored to know that she was going to let him be the keeper since he had monk blood in him.

"please dont worry we are friends. and you should know by now that we are all here for you whenever you need us. like you are there for us when we need you in our time of need." said joel

kagome looked down to the large book as she ran her hand over it. she loved the craft work and everything. joel smiled at the look and how she was treating the book. he knew of her pride in looking at fine craft work to old books. but this one was about her. and he was going to tell her everything she had every right to know and that is the way he always felt.

"that my friend is joels diary. it's content had already been analized and scanned into the computers. and it seemed the computers of the soul socitey as well to better help in making thinfs to defeat the dark ones of the war we are in. but this book also serves a symbolic fact all the notes of every joel who inherited the name are all documented and recored in this very also contains the memories of every joel since the year of 1832 when the zoo was first established in my friend have a seat." said joel

kagome sighed in defeat she needed to know what and who she was. as she tooka seat and was ready to listen to what he knows and what he had in that book. and she was ready to hear what her life and what she is. hell it cant be any worst than what she had suffered in her sad and poor life.

"the first joel goldschmitdt took interest in evolution. he was greatly influenced by lamarck's philosophie zoologique. he started collecting animals,plants and fossils, gathering rare specimens from all over the world for his own personal studies. his collection included an ancient mummy that remained in iceland for a long period of time," explained joel

"a mummy?" asked kagome

joel smiled he would understand why she would ask that. since it was something he would not believe even if it was him who have to learn his true being in the world. but he was the only other joel that knew what she was born with and with the priestess blood. he was the one who found the private diary as if that joel who own it lead him to the personal items that he hid. and now he was grateful on that he was the only one who knew since he was the only other joel that was not power hungry.

"why yes. but her face was completely destroyed and he had discovered she was pregnant," explained joel

joel opened the diary with a rather dramatic affect. something he learn how to do with his new friend. they had been teaching him loads of thing. he has never ever been board once in his life since they all came into his life. hell he even has a mate menoly who is a espada and he was happy in which who and what she was. even though he thought he would never ever find love or happiness in his job.

"that named her saya," explained joel

"why they named her saya for. that my middle name." said kagome

kagome was confused at why would he named her middle name the name of a freaking mummy. but then again she had been told more shit that could make you go crazy but she was not. so she was going to see what eles she was going to be told. and she had a feeling the mummy was her mother or something like that. but that would not be shocking to her in the least.

"april 8th, 1833. we welcomed saya to the zoo, as far as i know, it is the mummy of an unknown beging different from any creature on earth. it somehow resembles a human female. but it is vastly different from it has traces of a strange membrane extending from it's arms to armpits and from the abdomen to the lower region. web -like membranes between the fingers can also be observed. these characteristics are shared by chiroptera such as bats. i almost feel we were lead to the mummy for a reason. it may give us a clue about our own evolution. we have decided to dissect the body. it was such a exciting moment. like a child dissecting an insect for the very first time. bursting with uncontrollable intellectual curiosity. we decided to open up one of the two cocoons. but the cocoon would not let the blade penetrate. it was as if the cocoon was making a mockery of our attempts. and then it happened the blade seemed to jump. the drop of blood was wuickly absorbed as if it were a baby desperate for milk. the more blood that fell, the quicker it was consumed by the cocoons. then they started to pulsate," read joel

kagome was interested in all of this and already figured out that it was how she was born. and it didnt shock her none that she was born from a cocoon. because it was all figured out when all her pups was born was that way. but in demonic pregnancy's it only takes three months. plus it seemed in death god and arrancar pregnancy;s are the same way. sesshomaru was the one who thought of using blood to open the cocoons. lucky that tamaki father and grandmother didnt see how they are born. lucky for them as well their demonic and priestess and priest blood and other powers over rights the 30 year sleepp. and it seemed for her as well now. but that is a thought for another time joel continued to read.

"august 4, 1833,two newborn babies came out of the cocoons. at first glance they looked liked two month old human were both females. one of them came a nameless test subject. but the other was given the name kagome and the middle name," said joel

"you know it was not shocking to hear this. since my own pups was born like that. but the thing with demonic and other pregnancys it last three months. and sesshomaru came up with the idea on using blood to open the cocoon's." said kagome

joel smiled he figured as much and from what they knew of her now that they had no 30 year sleep no more with the blood she had passed down to them. and that is a good thing in a long run. he knew that kagome was one to take things as they were and this was no different. since she was used to this sort of thing with everything she seen and done in her long long life.

"i'm not shocked about it in the least. the first joel was a wonderful father figure to you. he knew that you were born with the jewel in you. but he kept it to himself. i am the only other joel who knew about the jewel and your priestess blood since like the joel who raised who lead me to where his most personal thigns was. and that i am grateful. but when things came down to diva he was quite the opposite and treated her like a cruel researcher. he locked her away in a dark tower and gave her only the minimal amount of food required to survive. he never gave her any love nor education or anything that would make her feel like a human" said joel

"that is horrible how could someone be so cruel. never mind that i answered my own question." said kagome

kagome felt sorry for diva on the way she was treated. it made her rethink on how the joel who raised her acted. it was not right and she would hunt his sorry ass in the soul soceity or hell and kick his ass for doing something to make diva the way she is today a freaking female naraku of all things. this is the reason why diva is the way she is.

"even though confined to the zoo you still had the freedom to explore, learn and expirience life like a normal human to diva. life in the dark tower was all she had. she lived like a animal kept locked away in a cage. she was known only to the birds that flew above in the skies or the rats and bugs that nested in the tower to amshel, joel's assistant who came to care for her." explained jowl

joel snicked from the grumbling about amshel he knew that she hated the fool. and he only met amshel a few times. and he hated the smug egotist jack ass. and to be turthful he and karl and another one he dont mind dead. two of them he didnt mind at all. they where more kind and gentel.

"june 2,1863, the girl's have not grown a day older for several years now. i have not been able to determine the reason i have known all along that kagome was different from humans, and different from her own kind as well. she was born special and is destined for great things..but it still came as a shock when i finally accepted the fact that their time has stopped. their blood miraculously heals their wounds at an extraordinary rate. one day i mixed their blood together. their blood ferociously crystallized then scattered away like powdered dust. they were born form the same mother. and i have exhausted all resources. i cannot find any human or any being on earth with these kinds of characteristics. i am beginning to believe these two girls are not connected to our chain of evolution what in the world are they? and then joel and the others tired to find out everything possible about the two of you. but they realized that they would not live long enough to see it all unfold. so they decided in the short term to focus on your reproductive ability." explained jowl

"well that has been proven there from me. but they never had the chance to see. and never will." said kagome

kagome growled at the thought of them expirimenting on her pups. that is their own death that will happened when they even tried to do something like that. joel knew what she was thinking. and he knew who ever dared to use her children as a test subject it will be in their own death. and he would do the same thing if it happened to them.

"correct. they decided to bring in a male partner for you so they could attempt to have you both reproduce. once the conception and birth of an offspring was confirmed they hoped to leanr more." explained joel

"they got haji to do that?" asked kagome

joel nodded to what she had said and understood that she felt distgusted on the fact that they wanted to do that with her and haji. hell he even though it was wrong. even though they are not human they had not right to be subjected to such actions. he was the only joel alive to believe in that. he was more protective of her and her heirs.

"haji was brought to the zoo for the sole purpose of mating with you." said joel

joel sat back down and flipped the page where everything was blank, burnt and chard. this was the day when diva was set free to doom the human race. and the day kagome had to start fighting to battle and war between the two sisters. and as well the day that haji was no longer human and changed into a chevaliar.

"why are these pages blank for?" asked kagome

kagome watched joel take out the pocket watch that belonged tot he first joel. the time on it never ever moved. the time when it all ended for him. it was as well the time when diva was set free to end his life and to doom the human race for her horrid treatment. and the day that the war started fro them all.

"on a sunday back in the year 1883. joel's watch broke an stopped ticking forever. from that moment on. time has stopped for the goldschmidts." expained joel

"so your saying that day is the day?" asked kagome

"kagome figured out what day it was. it was the day when dvia was freed. and the day when the time on that watch was ended. she was not shocked to say the least. time has been not kind to her. well the time she had to relive and merg back with. but that is the reason why she was not happy when it came down to things at time. right kagome do you remember the fateful sunday in bordeaux. that horrid incident happened on joels 72nd was caused by." said joel

"diva!" snapped kagome

joel snapped the pocket watch closed and nodded to what she had just said,. that was the reason why the zoo was no more. and it was all for revenge on what and how they treated her. well that what he came down to thinking on how he was studying the story. but he knew kagome didnt do it out of spite she didnt know any beter. and at the time didnt know she released a killer.

"exactly. i'm sure you know better than anyone else about what really happened on that dreadful freed diva from her confinement. and it was the beginning of the disaster that haunts us to this very day," explained joel

"its how odd how i end up starting wars. and sadly it was me i didnt know who and what she was to me at the time. no one never told me that there was someone in the tower." said kagome

kagome face palmed it seemed she was screwing up before she found out about the jewel inside of her. her life is one huge mess. but then again she knew she had to finish the war that her miserble existence started. joel gave her a sad look he knew it was not her fought that this had happened. it was the first joel fought for keeping it a secret.

"kagome what is the matter?" asked joel

"oh screwed up my freaking life. it was me i was the one who started it all. its all my fought once more." cried kagome

joel felt for her she never knew happiness for a long time and one such as herself should never have to feel like this. and he felt her pain and her heart ach. this was all the first joels fought for keeping such information from kagome. and he should of known that she would have been able to handle it. that was his worst mistake in not letting kagome know.

"from the very first day i heard her sining. i started searching for the girl. every dau between my lesson. my meals, every free minute i would search for the singing girl. then just when i was about to give up i finally fund the place where she was, i hada conversation with her and then i came up with the name for her since her voice she enjoyed to sing. all i got un the end of the conversation was a single blue rose." explained kagome

"you did that? gave diva her name?" asked joel

kagome only snorted like how she would knwo she was going to be setting free a known murdering crazy person. it was not her idea to do it if she would have know who she was and what she was to her. but then again she just was not told much of anything and now she knew why. and she will hunt down that first joel and kick his ass for all of this.

"that same day she told me she had never been out of the tower. so like a stupid moron at the time i promised her that i would let her out to surpirse joel. i didnt think anything of it at the time. like i said i was stupid and was not told anything of the sort and iw ouldnt have done it if i did. so i basiccaly took the key out of joels office and rushed to the tower and let her go. and i wish to kick the first joels ass for not even saying a word to me." said kagome

"so we've finally found an answer to that mystery. and never think it was your fought my friend it was the first joels for keeping you in the dark about that." said joel

joel felt sorry for kagome that she has to think she was the reason the war started was because of her. and he knew she still blamed herself on the jewel breaking. he has to blame inuyasha for all the verbel abuse that he gave her. making her feel like she was less of nothin in the world. he sighed and knew she wanted to speak more.

"all because i let that bitch out of that tower. but i am not better than diva am i? i have killed alot of people and beings. that day in vietnam. and when i was travling for the shikon jewel and the winter war." cried kagome

"it was back in the year 1972 we recieved information that a chiropteran had been spotted, in which convinced us that diva was there. so we intrusted you with a former david," said joel

"what do you mean a former david?" asked kagome

kagome blinked and knew that this was his brother and passed off at his father to not show his demonic blood. david was a twin the only set of twins that inu no taisho ever had. but they had no choice in the matter to hide their demonic blood. then again they never kenw who she was at the time so they were just as clueless.

"yes. thats right now that we know that he was named something else and was the brother if the david you knew today. but how would we know of the demonic blood that flowed trhought heir vains. back then you were in the middle of your 30 year sleep. in which you dont have to worry about doing no more. but because we believed that diva was the cause of the situation so we decided to force you to wake up. normally you would feed on your chevalier's blood while you were awake. so we believed that you only family haji was the key to you awakening. this seemed like our best course of action. but when you were injected with haji's blood and forced to wake up you went out of control." explained joel

"you know how stupid what you did back then. and learned the lesson on doing so. anyways that when i heard the singing again." said kagome

"yes we do and we are sorry that we did that to you. but what do you mean by again my friend?" asked joel

joel was feeling bad for her they should of never done that to her. she didnt deserve none of that. but they had things down thinking thye have seen her through out the years that she had lived after the jewel was completed to merg back in time. now they knew it was all true that she was indeed the one that they have seen.

"i ran off in the direction it was coming from. then i came acrossed a container. and a large group of chiropterians and they came at me all at once. i had no other choice but to keep swining my sword it was killed or to be killed you know. so i had no choice to contnued to fight. then it happened it was karl in the state of mind i was in he forced himself on me and i had a hard time fighting back. before haji got there it was to late. and he had takken me more than once in his chiroptern form. when haji gotten there to save me with blood and cum dripping down me legs i chopped his arm off. it made things alot worst as if it made my mind snap more and more from him taking me like that. im just as bad and mean as that bitch was. i know whne naraku controled me i still have harmed and killed people. and i didnt mean for all that to happened." cried kagome

"we never knew what karl had done to you no wonder why you went off like you have had. an unfortunate event. if affected haji deeply he didn't know what karl had done until karl had bragged about it. he left us shortly afterwards that had happened in vietnam, several of our members reported seeing him once in hong kong. but despite their best efforts he could not be persuaded to come back to us. of course it was not long before many more soldiers arrived on the scene but by that time you have had gone back into your sleep. the details came from david who was barely alive at the time. but managed to record them in this diary. david asked his most trusted subordinate, george miyagusuku who sent you to his sister and i guess that is when you tavel's started. that very same day diva disappeared. so we decided to let you wake up naturally. many years went by until you waken. and when you did you went off the charts and now we knew why you have. and we know you have gone through so much. and i know you wish to live in peace. but once this is all over you can do whatever you wish my friend." said joel

kagome put her head in her hands after she downed a few drinks. this was something she had to think on for the rest of her life. its like her even being alive is the cause of so much pain and death. joel went over and hugged her she needed the comfort she was a deadly being in her own right and with all the blood she has mixed in with her's they knew that it was something tehy all knew if she snapped would be the end of them all. but most of all now they knew why her mind snapped like that karl raped her in his chiropterin form and that was something she should of never happened to her.

"may i ask just one question please?" asked kagome

"what is it dear?" asked joel

joel heart went out to her with everything that has happened to her in her long long life. she never once asked for anything. and if she had he would try to give it to her. since she has been giving them her life for so long and never once have asked for anything from them. so he would listen to what she wanted to ask.

"do you ever regret your fate of inheriting the name joel?" asked kagome

"you can always look back but you can never change the past. you should know that best than anyone my friend. focusing on what tomorrow may bring is how we move forward in life. i inherited the name for a reason so i can finally end this nightmare." explained joel

kagome hugged him and left she knew she had alot to think on. and she and joel has a understanding that they want this to end, and that is going to happen. and she will not rest until she ends this war that her life has started. then hunt down the first joel either in the soul socitey or hell depending on where he ended up and kick his ass for not letting her know what she was going to face in that blasted tower. or keeping diva alive what was he thinking.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

kai stood waiting for his mother to come back he showed everyone who needed to know what was showed to him. and now his brothers and sisters understood what they are more or less that is. while they did it in the soul socitey so they could do it in privacy.

"hey pup. im back." said kagome

"guess your ok then mama?" asked kai

kagome only smiled to show him she was ok. while kai sighed he understood that she came to havea understanding and accepted everything now. and she will end this and he knew that for a fact. his mother was a being that would never ever give up even if it meant her own life that will end in this if that what happened.

 **"MOMMY YOU BACK!"** chirped riku

kagome flinched not thinking that he was watching. kai only smiled only his little brother didnt end up with the way their father was. but then again he was a baby when they were taken from the place they called home with szayel. haji stood there with riku waiting for her return. as he ran over and kncoekd her over from his hug.

"well you got you daddy strength. here i am alive and well. did you miss me?" asked kagome

"yeah the big pain had been standing there since he came back with the others form the soul socitey. he missed ya mom." chirped riku

 **"SHUT UP IM NO MAMA BOY!"** yelled kai

kagome giggled that was her pups for you. while riku and kai wrestling with each other. while haji watched on with wondered if he would have had that if his parents had another child. he didnt know what they did in the soul socitey all they came back wanting to murder karl. and not even sure why that was.

"you know i finally remember the promise that you made me," said kagome

"until the day when your wish will be fulfilled well if you havent chaged your mind on that." said haji

kagome only shrugged she didnt know what she wanted anymore. while kai saw the deep sadness in haji eyes what was the promise that they had together. that was something he was never shared with. but then again maybe one day she would tell them what the promise that she and haji had. but he had this feeling he wont like it. he sighed as they all went home for the night.

to be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_chapter 17_

* * *

kai was the one who had to carry everything back from their shopping trip. while kagome was in her shopping moods once again. he grumbled the whole time while she was shopping. while haji just stood there and not even doing nothing. he wondered what the hell that man was thinking some times.

"i guess they meant it, i cant believe i'm carrying all this crap and haji dont have to carry nothing it is not fair." grumbled kai

"it's so nice to have kai with us again, isnt mom!" chirped riku

kagome sighed as she smiled to her son and wondered who talked him into carrying the stuff. oh thats right mao that was her daughter for ya. while kai grumbled something that was not able to make out. while haji smiled mentally from the family his family befor ehim. that was something he liek to think about.

"awe mommy little pup dont pout you remind me of your father when i was mad at him." said kagome

 **"MOOOOM COME ON!"** cried kai

kagome out right laughed her ass off on that one. while haji only shook his head and smiled at them. he was at peace when she was happy and with them. he and kagome had a talk one night she appologized and explained what made her lose her mind back them. but then again he never blamed her on what happened with she cut his hand off.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome payed for everyone food. it seemed that the tashio name was known around these parts. while she knew that she didnt want to talk to no one about business right now. she had to look over documents on what they found out in research and devlopment. as well her own work she sadly been avoiding. tamaki and harugi his twin joined them.

"do you want any kai?" asked tamaki

"no thanks im ok tamaki." said kai

kagome snapped the file shut in annoyance at her divison was going to hell. what has her adopted father kesuke been doing to her squad while she in doing this war shit. while kai looked over and saw what she was doing she glared at her file. and he had a feeling someone messed up something in the soul kings department.

"i'll go buy something else then." said kagome

kagome snapped her fingers and set the file on fire with kido. and dumped water all over it and sent a hell butterfly to the soul socety. as she left to go and get something for kai to eat. the pup always been picky when he was like this. and she knew what to get him when he acted liek this.

"can you do me a favore bro?" asked tamaki

kai knew that tone when tamaki used it. he knew it was when he was upset with him or one of the oterhs. while haji was there listing and not even talking or joining in the conversation. but he had a feeling the one known as tamaki was about to basically tell off kai. he had to say kagome kids has her temper.

"what is it bro?" asked kai

"can you do something about that shitty attitude, your being such a over grown ass. do you see our mother is suffering and has been for a very very long time. and that our mother is going out of her way to make things happy for us even though she is not happy her self." growled tamaki

kai sighed he knew their mother is suffering and with his memories of being shippo he knew the signs of her hiding her emotions. and he hated to see her liek this. he hated to watch her day after day to watch her suffering and watch people as if they dont care what they are seeing. or what they are even doing to her.

"sadly yes i do bro. i cant stand watching her like this. she deserved better even after the countless times saving the world. not once someone in the red shield other that joel and david thanked her for all she is doing for them." said kai

kagome came back while listening to a messgae from the soul society. while she handed something that shippo always loved. and she had that spark in her eye as she seen the look of joy on kai face. haji tilted his head to the side and didnt know what just happened to chanege the mood of kai. he would never ver know.

* * *

 _meanwhile with david and solomon_

david jumped when he saw the chevalier the one they could never get why he was the one to never harm kagome. as he sat acrossed the park where he was sitting looking smug about something. as he wondered what the hell the odd chevalier wanted to speak to him about since he seeked him out in the first place.

"solomon, what ever are you doing here?" asked david

"put that gun away, it wont do you any good." said solomon

solomon went over to sit on the other side of the bench. david gulped and knew he was dead if the man ever wished to kill him. but he had a feeling that he was not here to harm him in way. but then again there was alot of things about solomon that he wanted to know. why is he not after kagome like the rest of them. and the other one as well the gay one seemed to be the same way.

"now what does a chevalier what from me?" asked david

"i hear red shield headquarters is currently located on the outskirts of marseilles. i heard this from someone within the red shields team. and that kagome had children. i do not have time to play games. david so please listen carefully. we are planning to launch an all out attack on the red shield headquarters in exactly three days." said solomon

solomon wanted to know kagome chilren and call them his own. he was seen by a long haired male and told him that he was one of kagomes mates. but he was not able to act on it until she knew that he was. he and haji both was going to have to wait and see if she knows until then wait and she will be by their side forever.

"why are you telling me this? you are our enemy?" asked david

"i do not want.. i dont want no one to kill kagome. i want to keep kagome alive. she is a member of fhe chiroptern family. we share the same blood." said solomon

david snorted what the hell is this guy playing at. its not like he was going to believe him on his words. but then again the man seemed attatched to kagome when he sees he always wondered about that. but then again he never really had the time to think on such matters of that heart these days.

"what makes you think i would believe one word you are saying?" asked david

"it's up to you wheather you believe me or not. but please take kagome and run far away from here." said solomon

"that is impossible." snapped david

david turned and was about to blow the chevalier brains out. but only to find himself alone agin. he needed to get back to the others to tell them what was going on. it was time for a fight and it will take place in three days. so they needed everyone of them be preapred to fight when it happens.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing evning_

kagome came out to see tamaki out looking over the water. she knew he was thinking about something. and she wanted to find out. she knew he was still deeply saddened and emotionally depress onw hat his grand mother had done to him and his brothers and sisters. as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"listen tamaki i have to tell you something. its bad and something i would not wish to tell one of my pups. a great many years ago before i knew i was born with the shikion jewel. i killed many people who didnt deserve it with out even knowing it. just like naraku did with me. and now that i remember it." said kagome

"mom." said tamaki

kagome placed a hand on his cheek to wipe the tears away that he had streaming down his face. his brothers and sister was listening and she gave ordered if anything happened to her on this misson abort and leave at once. and that is what she hoped that they would do. and hoped that they woudl fallow the orderd.

"i will try to make up for the sins i have done. but it wont rid of the blood i had to shed to get me to where i am today." said kagome

"are you kidding me mom, your the stronged person i know. i know i am still training i want o be by your side mom. and so does my brothers and sisters. and then once this thing is finally over we all can go back home to taisho manor." chirped tamaki

kagome eyes snapped open when she heard the song. and that was not a good sign, muramasa and mercilago came and took tamaki away so she was able to fight. they hated that they could not be by their mistress side in the fight. but they had to protect the young masters and mistresses.

 **"KARL GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN SLUGHTER YOUR BITCH ASS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"** roared kagome

haji knew she was pissed and she had every right to be pissed off at him. plus he never knew until she told him what he had done to her in the chiropterin form. it made even him cring to think of a female in the pain that made her feel to feel that. he wanted to kill him to. but this is kagoem fight and he might be luck to get a few hits in.

"oh why isnt it my kagome. i have been looking forward to you again. you chopped off my arm and cut off my leg. was the sex that bad to have you do this to me my dear. i have new ones. but my mind has stayed the same and so has the other parts of me as well. but i have been thinking about you wil all my heart and soul and my cock as well." chirped karl

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SICK FREAK! TELL ME WERE THE BITCH IT OR ELSE YOU WONT BE ABLE TO CALL YOURSELF A MAN NO MORE!"** hissed kagome

kagome had her sword ready to go. but she had this sick feeling somehting was about to happened. and that was going to make her want more or less more revenge on what she will see. what does diva want for coming her in the first place. and it has to be a fight or something else that she couldnt put her finger on.

"unfortunately i'll be your only dancer partner for the night my sweet. and we will dance and dance until the sun rises." chirped karl

haji had enough of this man talking to his kagome like that. as he flahse dup only to be knocked back down from the perverted chevalier. he hated this man for what he did to his kagome. and for that he will pay and he will make sure he will pay with his life. he hated him just as much as his kagome does.

"haji take over with pervo the clown please. oh make sure you use that helpfull dagger and chop off his manly bits." hisses kagome

haji and karl when into battle as he impaled haji with one of his spikes thinking he got him pinned and wont even bother to come and batle him no more. but it seemed that haji was not going to be pinned when it came down to his kagome. this man was going to sufffer he knew everyone else was in their own battle.

"how do you like my new claws. i dont want a second rate chevalier to get in my sweet," chiped karl

haji hoped kagome would get far away from this freak and once he gets himself off the dammed spikes he was going to slaughter him a pervert who deservs a painful death. and that is what he was going to give him in the end. but he had this feeling that someting that was going to make his kagome heart grow cold.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome made it to the leverl only to see there was only corps all over the place that is when karl decided to jump in and she punched him in the face with a satisfied smirk. karl growled at her punching him. but he had to wait until diva finished in what she was doing here. and he had a feeling it was not goin gto go over well.

"kagome now where do you think you are going? i told you i;m the only one who will be dancing with you tonight and alot more as well if i have my way about it." chirped karl

"where is haji pervo the clown." snapped kagome

karl growled why did she have to bring that man up in this. bad enough solomon wanted her as well. and he thinks he could fool the man who deflowered her in his chiropterin form. like hell solomon was trying to hide that fact. and he was ot going to let no other males in that tight pussy of hers that beloned to him.

"you mean your ever sp brave cheviler? i'm sure the seagulls are already pecking away at his flesh by now. i cant wait to have my cock inside of you again. ill be in my chiropteran form just like last time." chirped karl

karl slammed kagome through one of the doors only to be where diva and her two sons was at. and she was going to kill her self a bitch after she killed her self a pervert. as she grunted damn naraku and making on her back. why cant that thing ever go awya. oh wait it is cursed and she has to suffer wit it the rest fo her miserble life.

"well what you know it my big sister." chirped diva

kagome flashe dint he room only to see kai being held by the bitch. she growled how dare she touch her son. how dare she for evern thinking about touching him. she will suffer if she did anything to him. or any of her pups. how she is going to die a painful death once she is done with her.

"bitch what did you do to him. and answer wisely if i were you." hissed kagome

"oh such crude words. i have not done anything yet big sister. but you bothers me when i was about to feed him my lovely blood." said diva

kagome hissed and flashed stabbing ehr sister. only bad thing was she forgot to stab her with her blood. damn her on her anger and impulsing. as diva cackling to what she knew that her sister screwed up in tryng to kill her. she forgot to add her blood as she tossd her into one of wooden boxes and enjoyed hearing her scream in pain. there she saw her son her youngest pup crystalized after being forced to have sex with his wunt.

 **"KAGOME TAKE MY HAND!"** yelled karl

haji flahed in the way and took the perverts hand before he touched kagome. he saw that she was not int he right state of mind right now. and knew that she was not going to be able to fight until she was able to . she just lost one of her sons and all because of diva. and he knew that she will pay for what she had done.

"kai"? asked kagome

"riku i had to watch the whole thing. it was horrible." cried kai

kai knew that his mother was unable to grieve until she tired everything. as she went voer took tensagi out. nothing appened she tried everything. she lost her son all because of her own stupidity as his body turn to ash like hie sfather had. kai rushed to her size when he seen her forzen in grief. that was wne they where found.

"we are going to sink the ship with her inside of it. get off it now." ordere david

"come on pup i need to ger you to safety i cant lose you as well." said kagome

kagome had him on her back she had to get him away from here. she cant lose another one of her sons. it will kill her. while haji was right behind her. he kne that she had time to grieve but she was a mother after asll to see her child like that was heartbreaking.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome handed kai over to szayel who bowed his head in sorrow but he knew what she was going to do. and that is something he would have to tell the others. and he was the best one to do to. he hated to tell them but she had a duty in killing the bitch.

"hurry and get him to safety i cant bare to lose another child szayel." pleaded kagome

kai woke up at that time when he seen his mother was not on board with him he was struching against szayel who was having a firm grip on the boy. he knew that he was not going ot be happy that he had to leave his mother here. but she had to do it to finish off diva even if she was able to.

 **"MOTHER DONT DO IT!** " cried kai

kagome looked up to him with tears in her eyes and smiled sadly to him. she was going to kill her one way or another. she was going to get revenge for her son. she cant cry yet until she knew that he was going ot be advenged fro what she had done to him. but kai was not going to have none of it.

"they left you behind big sister." chirped diva

 **"THEY DIDNT LEAVE ME BEHIND YOU BITCH! I HAVE STAYED TO DEFEAT YOU! I WILL GET REVENGE FOR MY SON!IM GOOING TO RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** roared kagome

kagome voice was filled with anger and hate as well pain. haji shivered from the voice she had just used. how dare she touch something that belonged to his kagome. he knew that diva was not going to be able to walk away with what his kagome was feeling if sh was able to fight or even get close to her.

to be continued


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

it had been a year since the boat sinking. and kai and his brothers and sisters didnt even know where their mother had disappeared to. whiel david was in his own grieving in a drunkin stupper. while he and his brothers and sisters trained night and day they have a new bullet and weapons not to defeat them and crystalized the chipoterians. kai and his brothers and sisters as well lewis was in the middle of battle.

run for your life! snapped ritsu

kai and the others reloaded waiting for everyone else to join the party. a few of the chairopterns was taken down. but they needed kagome. she was the one who was able to take them down with out a fight. but then again she had her times tha tthye are to much for her. but kagome is the one who was goingto end this all. until a very familiar cello case knocked one of them over.

mommy? asked tamaki

kagome came out of no where lookiing like she was sesshomaru sister her eyes cold as ice. as she didnt even look over to her children that was there. she was only there to fight and fight that is all. did the loss of riku hurt hat bad for her to turn into what sesshomaru used to be. kagome banged her finst onto the sword as if she was annoyed about something as she went into battle with crystaled blood falling around her like crystal ruby snow. but when one of them got away kagome leaned against something to catch her breath breathing hard. haji placed a hand on her shoulder.

you are our mother right? asked tamaki

where have you been at we have been worried about you. said ayame

kagome looked liek she was not even paying attention. something she did when she was hiding her very own emotions. and that is what she was doing right now. the last time ayame seen kagome was like this was when she lost everyone. and she knew losing ehr son was hard enough for her. kagome walked away like a soldier.

mommy where are you going? asked haruhi

im going after the chiropterin. thats where. snapped kagome

tamaki rushed over to her he wanted their mother back, yes it was hard on all of them to lose their brother. thye each have a crystal that was his. and they wanted to fight besided their mother and this was not supposed to happened. she was supposed to come back to them and be with them like aways. kagome passed out in haji arms. as they rushed to her side.

is my mother going ot be alright? asked ritsu

has she been eating properly? asked ayame

haji sighed and that was all she needed to hear. she was their wolf leader and she will take care of her wolf leader. then again there was not much she could do in the state of mind that she was in. she was still grieving the loss of her son and that is something she understood completely.

meanwhile the fallowing morning.

kai took his mother where they all have been staying the past year. maybe she would be able to get david from being a drunk. the older male who reminded them all of doctor phil was interested in the new comer and knew who she was. while kai sent the otehrs to the soul soceity to tell them that he has been found. they have been really worried on her disappearing act.

the government has issued a curfew because of al terrorist attack. they terrififed to even mention the chiropterans and trying to make the situation go away dont know how much how long they can say that their searching the city for terrorists. in fact, rumors are already spreading through rumors are that the terrorist are vampires. so what have the two of you have been doing for the past year? asked lewis

tamaki and kai turned to glar at the fat man for even daring to ask that. while szayel arched a pink brow at him for even asking that. hell if they even mated in that year that their business. haji sighed he didnt want to break the news to them this way. that he and kagome had mated and was married. they just dont know who her second mate was.

what? did i ask something i shouldnt have? its not like i asked them that they did it or anything. oh well it dont really matter. what is important is that you came back to us unharmed. and the pups are happy. chirped lewis

yeah of course that is my mother she is the strongst person and it will take alot to take her down. said tamaki

dont i know it. hell rukia started the winter war and hell she took all her power to just knock her down like a fly. said szayel

haji never knew that one. but then again he always knew that she was a strong willed person. while he sighed and knew that they wanted to know. but he didnt want to say anuthing about their union until she was ready to do so. but then again there was so much to talk about but he didnt know if she was ready.

she can get plenty of rest until they show up again. then we can fight together again. haji are you on board with that? asked lewis

if that is what kagome wishs. said haji

i dont understand what you mean? asked lewis

haji sat next to his wife he waited so long to call her that. as he took her hand. kai and tamaki and szayel gawked they mated and now he was a step father to their brother sand sisters. while haji didnt take notice on what they all knew now. and he didnt care. lewis was the last one to figure it out.

meanwhile two hours later

monique knocked on the door where kagome the one they heard so many stories about. the great kagome the hero. the warrior in her own right. this would be the first time she would be setting eyes on her longer than a few just hoped the are not doing anything personal. hells he finally gotten used to the senkai gates coming and going.

may i come in? her clothing are dry now? asked monique

yes please. said tamaki

monique opened the door and she made her way over to tamaki he was on watch duty of his mother. while monique though he and his brothers was so handsome. and hoped she was one of their mates. but then again she hoped it was ritsu. she felt drawn to him he was so beautiful and had a good heart.

thank you so much for all you help monique. said tamaki

she awfully pretty. said monique

yes that is where our looks come from. chirped tamaki

monique giggled at the joke but she could see the loosk from her in all her children in all their beauty. while she looked down to the girl who dont look older than herself. and that was odd to her. but then again she was getting used to alot of things that she never even knew that existed before.

i never seen anything like you peopel before. i wonder what kind of dream she was having. said monique

tamaki tried to stop monique before she gotten into his mother face. she brushed a hair away from her face only to have his mothers mismatched eyes snap open to be more alert to all that was around her. tamaki had a oh shit look on his face he didnt know what his mother was able to do right now. kagome grabbed monique around the neck as her eyes glowed.

mommy. said tamaki

kagome eyes snapped wider as the glowing went away and dropeed the gril who she has never seen in her life. and wondered who the hell she was. and where the hell she was. she dont even know what the hell happened after she zonked out after the fght with the chiroptern..

monique are you ok? asked tamaki

tamaki rushed to monique side and checked her over just incase she was not goven any of her posion from her claws. he only sigehd that she was only given a warning. kagome groaned and grabbed her sword from the bedside. tamaki didnt want to have his mother leave so soon after getting her back.

mommy please calm down. it's completely safe here. pleaded tamaki

were am i pup. snapped kagome

kagome looked around making sure that no danger was around. it had been hell the last year or so. she had not wanted to come back to harm no more of her pups. and that is why she needed to leave this place before they end up like riku and she was not going to be able to handle that.

glays house he is a friend of david. said tamaki

where is haji at? asked kagome

um i took your clothing off they were kinda dirty so i washed them and dried them for you ma'am i cant believe im in front of the woman who i heard so many stories about. your kinda of a hero in this house. chirped monique

kagome chocked on her own spit from what that girl had just said. while tamaki snickered he knew how much his mother hated having fangirls and fan boyts. that is how his one set of brothers and sister came along. adn well him and haruhi since his father was obsessed with her and he never was told why since he dindt let her raise him.

thank you. said kagome

why dont you try and get some more rest mom. said tamaki

no. said kagome

tamaki pouted he was trying his best in trying to keep his mother here. but he knew not to keep her locked away because she hated he and his siblings would be heart broken if she had to leave their side again. and he knew it was out of the fact to what happened to their one brother riku.

are you hungry? do you wish to eat mother? asked tamaki

kagome sighed as she got out of bed and took her clohting . she was nto going to stay around long. she wanted to end this fast. while tamaki got up he needed to convince his mother that they are stronger now and that they are going to be able to help fight . but then again they didnt have to power that seeshomaru had when he gor to have her to see reason. that is when she waved her hand to have haji fallow her.

meanhile a little while later

kagome was glaring at the dog barking at her. as she arched a brow since she was able to speak dog for bering milx with dog demon blood. as she arched a brow and wondered why the dog have to be so rude. while some doctore phil looking guy patted the dog on the head to get it stop barking.

down boy. she's not your breakfast. so you must be the new house guest i heard about. said glay

kagome huffed and rolled her eyes. she cant look back to their sad eyes of her one pup. she knew this was making him sad. she just cant lose another one of her pups. as she started to walk. but the doctor phil wannabe stopped her from even walking a bit further. while haji smirked mentally.

hold on little lady,. i cant let a pretty young lady as you walk out of here with out a good meal. chirped glay

kagome arched a silver brow at him for how he had worded it. as she sighed in defeat knowing that she was out beat on this one. tamaki and haruhi snickered when they heard what they mother just grumbled in the worlds of a inu demon. but then again they though the same thing so what else was new there,

breakfast is the most important meal of the day little lady. we all shall sit down and eat. said glay

glay smiled as he placed a hand on kagome head who was looking at him like he was some weird doctor phil with a hint of creepy. but then again she didnt mind him much. he was kinda nice in his own perky ways. while haji and his two step kids watched with wide eyes as they watched what she was going to do.

yeah sure whatever you say doctor phil. said kagome

you cant beat our pnacakes little i know i have been told i look just like doctor phil dont i. said glay

kagome snorted as she slouched in deafeat to a man who is a doctor phil look alike clone. as tamaki cheered that his mother was going to be staying for a meal with them. as he sent a hell butterfly to his other siblings to have them to come in and join them so they had time with her before she turned back into a fighting ninja.

meanhile a little while later

kagome sat at a grand table with her pups around her. just saddened that kai twin was no longer there to be with them. as the two young ones in there wth then was chanting and singing about pancakes it was kinda cute in her idea words. but then again she was only staying here to make doctor phil happy. but the fun was cut short when they had a visitor.

just shoot it tamaki. growled david

kagome flashed up and strattled the chirpotern and stabbed it with her blood with a shard of glass. when it knocked her off it. the chirpoterian took ahold of her shoulderd. only to crystalize itself after her blood ran its course through its being. while tamaki and kai groaned only their mother would just stand there.

it this what you looking for. it was in the space between the wall and the china glay

glay saw kagome sigh and knew she was tiered he felt for the one who had been though so much. and not just for their fight either. she is a war torn woman. and losing a child was something that you cant turn back from. while she had otehrs but it was still her youngest son. then again he would understand why she turned the way she has. she wanted to protect the remaing children.

thank you doctor phil. said kagome

you cant leave here yet. at least let me treat your wounds little lady. said glay

kagome blincked nad reached down to her wounds as they glowed a soft pink light as they closed on their own. while glay hummed to what he had just seen. so it was all true on how she healed. kagome only arched a brow at him and wondered what the hell he was looking at. or was he being a pervert looking at her legs.

to becontinued


	19. Chapter 19

_chapter 19_

* * *

kagome crashed on her sofa in on of her monors in the known area. while haji sat there and played his cello. she felt bad that she had to leave her pups behind. but she was not going to let them be harmed no more. she just cant stand to see that one more of her pups be killed because of her. she jumpd when she heard a knock at the door.

"kagome! kagome! your in there right? it's me! i'm lulu of the schiff! please help!" pleaded lulu

"the schifff?". asked kagome

haji stood by the grand gothic doors of the manor. he didnt know if he wanted to let her in. he was more or less protective over his wife after they mated. and he knew she turned cold after riku death and wanted to protect her other children. but he knew that she would never turn down help to a child who needs it.

"you remember me don't you kagome?" pleaded lulu

kagome sighed as she opened the doors to let the young schiff in she could never ever turn down the help to a child. even one who was in the schiff she was still a child none the less. while haji stood back knowing that she was doing this for the love of her motherly ways. he knew she would love the children she and he will have together.

"well, so much for the light of hope. you know?" asked lulue

lulue ran her hands over the grand sofa she was on. and knew it was something that she shoud be gratefult o be even layin only track her to the manor that she had in london and that was the first place thair her scent lead her to. but there was something different and cold about her. as if she chaged no one knew why she truned the way she did.

"you still need to get some rest." said kagome

"i was able to find you by following the scent of your blood. but it seemed different now like it is mingled with mister haji here. kagome we need you! we need your help!" pleaded lulu

lulue wondered why her scent of her blood smelt of haji and why she blushed when she had asked that. and why in the world was haji smirking like a moron. so many things that she didnt know of in this life. as she sighed maybe one day they woudl tell her what he and she had done to make her smell that way.

"diva's chevalier showd up with weired fighters. they're so powerful and they are going to kill us all. i dont want... i dont want to be alone". pleaded lulu

kagome eyes went down casted she knew what is was liek to feel to be alone in the world. she had to do that for so long. lulu caught on to her sad look she understood on what loniness was like. she looked over to haji who shook his head to tell her it was her story to tell and not his. he was going to respect his wife wishs.

"dismas,gestas,jahn,ghee and iren they are all if all the others are gone as well." cried lulu

""show where they are young one." said kagome

kagome picked up her sword as she let lulu climb on her back so she was able to take them to help her little family is what she called it. but then again there was alot she understood and sadned about what she was told from one that was not long for the world. but then again she felt fro her since she was a child.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

lulu opened the door to the place where they have been living at. while letting kagome and haji walk into look around. kagome wondered if she could give them one of her manors to live in. this place is just icky in her worlds. but then again it was somethig that she could do for the poor souls.

 **"DAHZ! GUDRIF!"** cried lulu

lulu rushed over to the sides of the two members of her little family that was still somewhat alive. kagome bowed her head and gave them a blessing to find and knwo peace. but then again it was diva fought that beings had to suffer that didt deserve it. she was a female naraku and she was going to show her what happened to people like that in the end.

"your still alive..." good. said dahz

"where are moses and karman?" asekd lulu

kagome watched on with sad eyes and knew that this was hard for the youngest member of the schiff. but she would not mind in helping the poor child in the crap that she had to suffer with the loss of the ones she loved most. and the only beings she knew in the world. but then again she woudl try her best. as she watched the ones that was not lulu burst into green flames.

"we are lucky to be alive oursleves lulu very lucky. so you have come and rescue us?" asked moses

moses met the eyes of kagome they seemed so cold and dark. what happened to make someone so sweet and kind turn to what she was right now. but it was none of his business to kknow what and why she turned to be a ice cold being. but lulu looked up to her as a mother that she never ever have.

"we owe you a great deal of gratitude,kagome," said moses

"no need for that. besides the last time i tried. i was no help at all." said kagome

kagome sighed as she walkes away haji walked behind her. she sent shiveres down to two elder schiff members and knew something had happened to make her change. and they felt for her. they felt the great sadness and grief in her. she lost someone she loved dearly and that turned her heart into ice.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

kagome wondered how in the world the little schiff member broke into her home. as she sighed she was going to allow ot and hear her out. she knew why she was there and then again she would never know until she hears what she had to say to her. haji sat on one of the couchs that he deemed to be his sofa.

"wont you please fight with us? your trying to kill diva as well. and we need diva blood, so you see we do share the same goals. but unfortunately we never defeat diva ourselves. with out your help. kagome, please what do you say. moses may not seem like it but he really can be a nice guy. and there is karman maybe a short tempered from time to time. but he really scared about his comrades." said lulu

"i am no longer looking for comrades as you call is my battle s to fight alone, i am not interested in endagering others or grieving for more loses." said kagome

lulu shivered from the chill she felt from what she had just said. with no emotion in her voice. it was cilling to the bone. as haji looked over to his wife he knew she was able to act liek this from the demon lord sesshomaru and the fourth esapda. there was times he knew that she wanted to cover her emotioned but never once she was able to hide them from him.

"moses and karman said you changed but i didnt believed them. because that is why you came to our rescue kagome when i asked it of you. i dont know what had happened to you to make you like this. but i know you have been through a great deal since we have last saw you. maybe whatever happened was so bad you lost all hope. it maybe hopeless but karman said he he would said he would fight for no other reason than to avenge the others if we cant save ourselves by getting diva blood. they said that diva is in a museum within the city blockade zone. so i guess we;re going to raid the museum tonight." explaine dlu lu

lulu hugged kagome she took notice the tears and knew that she didnt want no one to see them. as she left and hoped with all hope that she gave some sort of spark of the lught of hope back into kagome. she needed someone not her pups someone who understand what she is dealing with and what she wanted to hear.

"if you don't mind me asking. would you remember me? i'd like to... i'd like to remain somebody's memory. you where like a mother i had never had know in my miserble existence. i wouldnt ask you. but i cant think of anyone else. who might remember me kagome. except maybe your kids and you mister!" said lulu

kagome sighed that hit to close to home for her. as she wondered if she should go and do this for the poor girl and her remeining family. she heard the double doors close and haji came over and sat next to her. she knew he felt her pain. it was something that got more and more since their mating.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few hours later_

the schff was in the middle of their fightt hat was when haji cello case knocked on of the corps soldiers out of the way. as kagome flashed in there sword in hand and was ready to fight with all she had. plus diva head was hers and they could have the remining of what was left of her filthy blood of a sister.

"but why is she here?" asked karmen

"becuae i came and ask her to come and fight with us karman." said lulu

everyone went into their fight with eacho f their enenmy. while haji was keeping a eye on his wife and mate while he battleing his own solider. while they schiff felt more at peace from them coming to save their asses once more. sadly they would never admit it to the two fo them they have never been happier to see hat pair. whn it was over lulu came to her side.

"kagome! thank you for coming." said lulu

"there is no need to thank her. it is our turn to go where your fight is that is how we can repay you." said moses.

"i don't need no help." said kagome

moses smiled he liked her for a reason and that is the reason why she was one to not take help lightly but she would not accept it either way. but he knew how to get her to do what they wanted. because she was like them she had pride and knew that she would not let nothing out in the open if she had to.

"don't think of it as help then. because it's the only way that we are going to survive this," said moses

kagome walked away with her head held high. while haji fallowed behind his wife and mate. moses smiled she accepted in her own way. plus he opened the paper it was a adress and a note on it. she offered one of her homes. and it was customed to shild any form of light to come in. and they are forever in her debt for this.

* * *

 _meanwhile a week later_

kagome growled from the roof top with haji she wanted to slice that pretty little throat of that bitch for what she did to her son. haji knew what she was thinking. and he was with her on that. he was his step son. well he though of all her kids that way since he first met them. he knew the anger she felt and he was going to let her go on a murderous rampage on the bitch. as they flahed intot he buidling walking down the isles of the opera house. as the scene before her of the tower of the zoo was shown as back drop.

"this is," said kagome

kagome eyes darted over to the guy who was clapping only to arch a silver brow at him. and of all the things you find in a opera house was the prenning pea cock. and this dude proved it to be true it seemed. and jikotsu was the overly dramatic one and this guy basical makes him look like a straight man with blood lust.

"right, it;s the zoo. so it is very appropreate that this is diva's stage. would you agree dearie." said nathan.

"oh ok i have seen everything. a chavelier that is a preening pea cock honestly i am deeply amusest. and you put the flair in gay i would have to say so myself." said kagome

nathan snicked he sad he they have to end her life. he liked her. he liked how she thinked. oh why couldn't he been her chavealier. oh what is this she was married and mated to him. oh he will keep that to himself since he liked her so much. it was only him and solomon was the normal chevaliers of their littler family, as he flashed downa and walked from behind her.

"very astute of you, i like you alot ". said nathan

haji flashed and stood in front of kagome making sure he was not going anywhere near her. how did he know what he meant by that. while kagome was prapred to end his flamboyant life. and she was going to do so. but why is he here in the first place other than to mock her in a very very flamboyant way.

"my name is nathan muhler,you my be kagome. of course you are. and you must be haji. you are more handsome than i imagined and you my dear kagome are more of a goddess than i was told. why dont you coem a little closer you are dismissed from your duty ya know. so maybe it is time we get to know each other better." said nathan

"oh ok that is just creepy you flamboyant moron. what the fuck are you saying." snapped kagome

nathan laughd oh how he liked her. a shame that she was going to die. she speaks her mind and dont give a fuck about what you seemed to think while speaking it. while he wanted to see that for himself. he heard solomon tell him about it. and well karl he dont like being around him. he was just creepy. and a pervert.

"oh, wait your not quite up to speed yet. are you dearie.?" asked nathan

nathan snapped his fingers as lights went on to see diva there. well that what she thought she was looking at. but what was horrifying enough was that she looked liek her freaking son. haji wrapped his armss around ehr shaking form he knew this was disturbing her enough to make her act like this.

 **"OH YOU ARE SOOOO FUCKING DEAD YOU FILTHY BLOODED MURDERING WHORE!"** roared kagome

 _"oh dear i know i should not be turned on by this but i so am."_ thought nathan

nathan was not told on who and what diva had killed to look like this and got her kncoked up. and by the feelings he was getting it was someone close to kagome. someone like a child that was hers. oh shit it was one of her sons. he only knew about her heris through solomon and he never spoke a word to no one about it.

"but pardon me. allow me to clarify that we are just spectators here is your fighter for the day." said nathan

a sharp blade came out of no where and almost hit kagoem. haji scopped her up to make sure she didnt get it. while who ever was going to get their ass kicked fr bothering his mate and wife revenge. he knew one thing she was going to kill diva painfully. and that is something he wuld sit back and watch.

"his name is james ironside. impressive isn't he?" asked nathan

kagome arched a brow at him and knew that he was someone she didn't want to get to know for one this his happy go lucky flamboyanace was creey as hell. and for the love of kami he flirts with her and haji that was just enough there. while she knew haji was disgusted by the whole idea of him flirting with him. as they all started to fight haji was stabbed with one of james spiked and tossed to the side. while tamaki and kai was shooting away at him.

"kai! tamaki get out of here now at once!" ordered kagome

"all right now. here comes your knights in shining was unexpected and the blond one with the violet eyes is one hunk of man meat so beautiful" chirped nathan

nathan looked at the two boys and seen their looks kagome was in them. and he knew that of another one of her hers was killed. may the kami's and all kinda of gods help diva once she gets her hands on her. she will not survive what wrath that woman down there will bring on to her if that had ever happen.

"he deflecting all the bullets bro,". said hikaru

"its like he was made of some sort of metal. we would have to go back to the lab and upgreade." said karou

nathan squeeled in delight at the two identical twins who finish each wors. oh he is like a fat kid in a candy store right now. but he like the blond one he was his favorite. so lovely with those eyes of his. he licked his lips to think of what he would do to that boy, but he took that thought away he licked where his cock was he knew that kagome would chop it off if he tired to act on his thoughts. but ayame came in with mercilago the only sword spirit that let her use her and sliced down the lights.

"sister, lets get out of here." said ayame

"i can't do that ayame. just run away. how can i run away. and look ugly is still alive." said kagome

ayame sighed she hoped hell was fucking inuyasha and naraku up the ass with red hot pokers since they deserve it. while kagome is not going to back down from a fight and she knew that for a fact. she knew why kouga loved her and she loved her as her blood sister in a blood bond they shared. kagome snapped her eyes open and flashed over she landed a blow to him only to have her being sent flying into a wall making the marking on her back hurt.

 **"MOMMY!"** cried tamaki

tamaki and his brothers flahsed with him as well ayame and merciago who was worried about her mistress. and they just hoped diva did not hear what they had just caled her. but who cares their mother and sister and mistress was in danger they wanted to fight with her. ginta and hakkaku was at their lader and queen side. james was about to kill her but only have nathan stop him. haji took her into his arms and glared.

"what do you think you are doing nathan?" snaooed james

"you are not on the stage. ya know." chirped nathan

the new commers had to say the happy go lucky flamboyant thing was creepy. and this dude put a whole new level to creepy in their books. even tamaki was freaked out by him. and its rare to see haji freaked out but this guy kinda puts it in you while he speaks to you of all things. while tamaki muttered about flaming peacocks.

"that's irrelievent!" hissed james

"au contraire, this is hardly an appropriate place for a bride wouldn't you say? besides there's no audience here." chirped nathan

"did he just?" asked hikaru

"say bride?" asked karou

"oh my you two are just to cute for words to say." chirped nathan

hikaru and karou hid behind the bat lady sword spirit from the creepy flamboyant man. while nathan giggled from what they had done. while mercilago sighed she couldnt blame them she would of done the same thing. hell they are wishing that kenpachi would be here they would climb on him and cling to their uncle.

"kagome. i promise to find a stage suitable for you to die on." chirped nathan

"oh how kind of you flaming peacock." growled kagome

"nathan! damn you!" hiissed james

nathan sighed the ass kisser of the family seemed to be turning into another karl. but then again karl is one crazy bitch in his mind. but he hated even being near the man if he had to be around him he just dealt with him and hoped he would end up dead soon. that is all he hoped for no more crazy rapist pervert to deal with.

"excuse me james, are you talking to me? i'll kill you and fuck your remained." hissed nathan

"fine, i;ll retreat for now." said james

james huffed and left in a flahs. while nathan sighed he hated that ass kisser ad hoped he would end up dead sooner or later. while he sighed an dlooked back tdown to his new favorite person. he liked how she spoke her mind and not give a damn to who and what she just insulte she is a breath of fresh air.

"very good idea james. so i guess i'll see you next performance. ta for now." chirped nathan

nathan was gone on a flah after that. kagome was weak from the amount of blood she had lost. while her kids and pack mates was all around her. haji knew that she was going to need to feed even if he had to force her with it. he hated to do that but he had to care for her one way or another.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

monique went shopping with tamaki since she asked him to go along since his mate was killed in a fight and there was no way in saving her. she was hoping to get close to him. she felt this pull to him and didnt know what it was. but she was hoping it was something speacial.

"i'm sorry that you were kinda forced to come into the city with me. i thought it would be fun. this is javiers first birthday party. so she very excited about it. this will be the first time she will be able to celebrate with a bunch of people. heeeellllooo." chirped monique

"what? sorry having a birthday party for her is really nice." chirped tamaki

monique sighed she knew he missed his mother alot and so did his brothers and sister and dsome of the otehrs. but she now knew why she was doing what she was doing. and she knew her pups as she called them would not listen so she let them fight if they wanted to.

"your thinking about kagome again are you tamaki?" asked monique

"yeah i wondered what my mother doing right now." said tamaki

tamaki violet eyes went wide he seen his mother and step day come out of no where. as he handed the shopping over to monique as he rushed over to his mother. he wanted to invite her to the party. he knew that she would love to vome.

"all her shows has been cancels. we have been so worried about you mama. how have you been since we last saw you." said tamaki

"i recovered very quickly like always pup." said kagome

kagome sighed she knew her pups would never listen to her. they had to much of her in them to eeven listen to what she told them to do. and somehow she was feeling pride in how their training has come along. as tamaki seen the sadness in her eyes.

"that's a relief mama. i though you were badly injured." said tamaki

kagome sigehd as she started to walk away but monique was not going to not have none of that tamaki wasn't his mother there and so did his brother and sisters. as she pushed all the shopping into his arms so she was able to speak to her. she was a kind soul that was covered in ice that needed to be thawd.

"pardon me. today is javiers fifth birthday." said monique

"what?" asked kahome

kagome tilted her head to the side and wonded what that had to do with her. while monique sae haji walk around the corner but she knew he was protective of her. and that is nothing wrong there. as she took a deep breath and was going to spew out the words that her own son was not able to spit out.

"we'er having this big celebration. you know a birthday party! there'll be lots of food and a huge cake! we'll have music and games! she never had a birthday party before. so i want to have as many people as possible to come to it. kagome i want you to come and party as my guest. kagome peladed promise me you will come to the party." said monique

"fine you got me." said kagome

monique hugged kagome who only went stiff in her arms. while tamaki cleared his throat she forgot the personal space issue that his mother has unless she knows you well enough. while she took her hands and thanked her over and over again. as if that this was the best thing in the world given to her.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

mao and kouga came to see what was going on. they ddnt expect what thye were going to be seeing a brithday party. they where hoping to see their mother. but it seemed she was still dealing with the death of riku and they understod that very much she and koua was still grieving as well.

"so you told us to come immediately with out any notice. so we rushed over here in a hurry and we didn't even get a gift for the kid." snapped mao

"i didn't tell you." said lewis

mao gave one of the dark looks that her mother was known for when she was annoyed. her sisters was known to have it as well. while she was going to strangle that fat man for doing this to them. they were made a fool of. while kouga snicked on that one that they were not told. he was to much like his father that was what he was told.

"no you didn't fatty!" snapped mao

"then sister you an just sing to the kid filling her day with cheer.!" chirped kouag

"now javier here is the special birthday cake you been promised." chirped jewlis

lewis came out with the cake they took all day in making. while moa and the others wondered what took him from not eating the cake before anyone else was able to get to it. while mao grumbled about hogs and their eating habits. while lewis checked they didnt know it took ten tries to amek the cake. monique rushed out of the room and came back in with kagome and haji. javeit hid behind grimmjow who nudged her to his kitten. kagome kneeled on the floor and handed over the gift.

"these are for you little one. happy birthday." chirped kagome

kagoem felt all her pips in the room and they were jealous that she was giving her to the kid. but this was her special day. while the kid came over and unwarapped the gift from the wrapping paperwith glitter and all. as she smiled brightly to the huge bear that coast a pretty penny and all sort of toys with it.

"thank you so much! its a teddy bear! i love it! i love it!" chirped javier

kagome smiled kindly at the little girl and remebered her pups at that age. while she glared at them all for being jealous over a little girl. as they all muttering that she was their mother first. haji only watched from where he saw her kids muttering in jealousy. he had a feeling that was going to happen.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

kagome growled her pups was so freaking jealous they were fighting over her. and then pervo the clown finally found her. as she grabbed her sword and was going to kick his ass, he was number two on her shit list. diva was number one since the whore murdered her son and she raped him before hand.

"long time no see my sweet. i cant tell you how truely i am delighted i truely am to see you tonight. it gets my cock all hard." chirped karl

"shut it pervo the clown." snapped kagome

kagome had her sword ready to fight. while karl cackled in delight he was so completley turned on by this. while kagome was in a murderous rage. how dare he pull this again. he was not goin gto get near her pups. not after her pulled with diva. she will pay for his live with her crystalized blood in her hands.

"how can i ever forget the day you let your pure rage out and i fucked you over and over again.i am the only one will dance with you." snapped karl

kagome and karl went into batlte while haji went into battle with the sailers. while kagome made sure he was ther fighing. she needed to protect who pups and that is what she was going to do. even if she was going to be wounded she will kill them for what they had done to her son. as the schiff came in to fight with them. as kagome was sent flying into the barn on her back.

"i'm so happy kagome! it just you amd me. the two ud us all alone. the way it supposed to be my sweet. right before we kill you im going ot fuck you over and over again. i know you think about me all the time. like i think about you wile touching myself". chirped karl

kagome slashed her sword only to have karl flash to another area they are in. while karl cackled from the sheer delight in what was going on. oh how he was so fucking turned on by this. while kagome muttered about him being a sick freak perver.

"excellent. that was a splended move." chirped karl

karl heald kagome in his arms in his chiropterin form. as he was going to hurt her badly to show that she was going to the after life with him. he wanted death he hated living the life he had been offered. since it was forced on him. and now maybe he would be able to find some sort of peace.

"to the place where the unwanted ones," said karl

karl bit into her neck. while she heard tamaki and kai call out for her. and she knew it was not her time to die yet. she has so much more to finish before she was granted a peaceful life in death and she knew that she would hurt and break so many hearts but this life she had lives was miserable as she rammed her sword through her stomach and made sure that she got the pervert as well. she tried to pull the sword out herself.

"don't pull too hard if you force it out. it was damage your insides. then you be in real trouble my dear. let me help you." said solomon

solomon let go of her chin ans he yanked the sword out of her stomach she screamed out in pain. he knew it would have been painful. hell he didn't even noticed the opens out of double doors take karls remains in boxed and left. kagome knw that they are taking it back to the research and devlopment. as solomn ordered the troops to return home.

"why did you save me for?" asked kagome

"kagome i envied almost everything about karl. i envied the way he lived. the way he followed his pure heart until i found out about that. diva is going to be on the island from a week from today. you can believe me or not." said solomon

"why are you even telling me this?" asked kagome

solomon smiled sadly to her he knew that she was suffering from the lost of her son. and now she was healing with one jack ass donw. and that is somethng that he would never ever regret karl was a loose canon and what he had done to kagome was sick he and nathan agreed to that their sleves. and that was when he was gone he will be waiting for her on the isand.

to be continued

.


	20. Chapter 20

_chapter 20_

* * *

kagome was still asleep haji was by her side the whole timeit was the only time she was able to get any form of rest any more is after they do their own little thing. and then when she was able to sleep at night. he hated that they are making her run down like this and it made the others hate the red sheild as well.

"haji? where is everyone.?" asked kagome

"they said they were going to set up the rest of the manor for base. and well the kids they are here and there." said haji

"i see." said kagome

kagome took the silk covered off her and she pushed herself up as the spider marking on her back was there. haji hated the bastard who had done it to her. but there was no known cure for the curse on her back. he ran his hand down it and shivered sometimes when she was resting. when she tired to get up she fell into his arms.

"kagome are you alright?" asked haji

"i'm fine im just tiered and cold thats all. nothing new something i have grown used to by now. please dont worry it just the sideeffect on the marking on my back." said kagome

kagome waved and made her way to the private bathroom and took her shower while her years are catching up on her. from all the countless fighting and wars she had to fight. it was so tireing and never knew when it will end. but she hoped soon so she was able to find the peace she wanted.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day_

kagome was getting her transfusion szayel hooked her all up. but he the one been giving her blood that was from arancars it was to give her a boost in her fighitn. and that is what she wanted and he wholely agreed. she just lost rin and he wanted to get revenge with her for the loss of his mate. haji took over a glass of water to her. they all started to stay in one of her manors.

"thank you." said kagome

"what were you doing just now?" asked haji

haj wantd to know what his beloeved was doing. she seemed to be deep in thought. he knew that his step children was happy about having her back. but the loss of rin kinda made more of a killing intent on diva life. and he wouldnt blame her on how she wanted to kill her. and he will watch her death.

"i was looking down on the city for as long i had this manor i never saw the beauty on it." said kagome

"the city?" asked haji

"i realized there so many humans out there. these human do not know about diva or all the beings that roam the earth, what i have been doing for so long it takeing its toll on me. i have survived for so long and it is starting to catch up on me. and like so many times before with so many countless wars that i was in that was non human. they never knew what was happening around them. i watched from a distance." said kagome

hagi knew she was suffering and he hated to watch her suffer. and he knew what she was saying. plus the only time when the others can let their glamour down was when they are not around humans. but then again there was something that he wanted what not to kill her when it was over.

"that's what you and the others chose to do." said haji

"i'm so sorry if i have not made you into a chevalier you would neve rhave to deal with this suffering. plus then again i didnt know what iw as doing at that time." said kagome

kagome sighed and knew that he never regretted his life with her. and she knew he loved her dearly. she was just feeling guilty over all of this what happens to him. but she knew he enjoyed his life to be by her side forver. and he would never ever change a thing about his life.

"kagome please dont. i never regretted not moment in my life to becime what iam. you said something to me so long ago. you said you wished to travel the world. travel with your sword. and that i'd come with you." said haji

"haji". said kagome

what you said meant so much to me kagome. it kept me going. yu made me relize that i was not alone. that is why i am still with you my kagome. and we are now husband and wife and mates. i know your second mate would feel the same way. confessed haji

"haji thank you." said kagome

kagome was picked up and was taken to their rooms. as he was going to let her rest she needed it. she had no time for her own rest for a whle. and tomorrow will be a long long day. and they are all preared to have to fight with eveything they had.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome and haji walked around on their patrol. while kagome sighed at all of this. she was just so tiered with everything. and she wanted to just sleep. but then again she was not able to to. but it was kinda find to be looking over all of this type of festival. as haji watched over herf rom behind. until her vision was about to go out on her. haji caught her before she fell to the ground.

"kagome you should lie down and rest for a while,," said haji

"no i will be just fine. diva close by. i cant afford to just lie down on the job and do nothing." said kagome

haji arched a brow he was not going to buy that one. he was not going to let her walk around here like she was going to pass out. she had been under so much stress never once she was able to get any time to herself to rest. and that is bad for her in so many ways when she is fighting for one thing. haji picked her up bridle style and carried her over to a place that she was able to rest.

"haji?" asked kagome

haji found a nice shady area to lay her down on the park bench. kagome groaned why does she always have to be so weak wehn she was overly stressed. it made her feel like when she first started her trip to the past. as she sighed and obliged to her husband worry.

"please you must rest until the time comes". said haji

haji layed her head in his lap and he placed his bandaged hand on her forehead. he knew she loved the feelng of the coolness of the hand. while she let out a sigh that was a happy one. he only smiled he was doing what he can to make her happy. even though she hated to take a break every now and then,

* * *

 _meanwhile with kai and tamaki_

amshel stopped kai and tamaki since they are the ones that diva wanted. but he knew that they would be deadly in their own right if they are trained to be. tamaki was trying to attack but only to have his arm caught as well as kai's. this was not good if their mother found out what they had planned for them.

"i see it. i can see the two of your uncontrollable instinct to kill," said amshel

"i know you bastard." hissed kai

amshel sighed they had their mother in them that was for sure. he knew that she was going to be angered further if any more harm came to her heris. and he was in agreement to that. he maybe a evil bastard but he never been one to harm a child if needed. as he restrained the tow of them from even attacking him.

"amshel goldsmith." hissed tamaki

"i met the two of you for the first time when you two were traveling through sibera. kai and tamaki," said amshel

tamaki eyes was glowing a violet color and kais a dark green. while amshel gasped he never knew they came into their powers so soon. but that was so long ago before they had went their own ways. but then again he suited his purpose when he got kagome to go to the zoo. in a flash they were sitting in front of the whore herself.

"i wanted to see the two of you." said diva

"yeah whatever bitch,." said tamaki and kai

diva sighed and knew they hated her. but then again they had their own right. but then again she knew that they are her blood family as well. so why would she kill them. oh wait she has and took want she wanted. and as well killed them in the process. now she has his brothers in front of her.

"boys you sure dont look very happy to see me." chirped diva

"well ask your self why we are not happy to see you. oh wait you cant you dont have a heart you bitch." hissed tamaki

kai placed a hand on his brothers shoulder they would have to play this cool until they think of a plan. while diva only smirked the blond one had fire and she liked fire in a man. while tamaki grumbled about whores. but one thing they caught onto there was something different about her now.

"you whore you killed our brother and his mate." hissed kai

"not really. riku is still living inside of me." chirped diva

tamaki and kai was about to lose it from what she had just said. the bitch was sick and they know what they do with sick bitchs. while they wondered what the hell she had meant by that. but they had to think on that one later. even though diva was going to jut out what she had meant anyways.

"that not funny you rapist whore. just because you look like him now doesn't mean you are him." snapped tamaki

"it's true." said diva

diva walked over to tamaki and kai and lifted their hands to lay them on her stomach. as she smirked tthey now know they are going to have family from her blood now. while tamaki and kai felt thier very skin craw from her even darng to touch them with his filrthy hands and that made them sick.

"see? there babies growing inside of me. mine and riku babies." said dva

"yoohooo diva! its almost time for you to go on my its the cute blonde one!" chirped nathan

tamaki grumbled about flamoyant peacocks and dirty whores. while diva sighed and knew that she would have to finish this conversation later. while nathan had sparkling eyes at tamaki he was one of kagome sons that he liked he was so beautiful and lovely. and thos violet eyes are to die for.

"i know this nathan. have you forgottten to knock before entering." lectured dica

"oh yes im so sorry. now do we have any final tweaking to do?" asked nathan

"no i am just fine." snapped diva

nathan had to hold back a snicker from what the two young ones had said about wait til their mother get hold of her she wont be. he only sighed the one thing he knew was for sure that she was going to end up the one who will be standing in the end. since she was the only well trained and well prepared as well has the most hate in her heart to win this.

"let's see here. ah your so beautiful! your shining even brighter than usual!" chirped nathan

"if thats what you want to cal that". muttered tamaki and kai

"nathan im singing for kai and tamaki today." said diva

tamaki and kai chocked on their own vomit. as nathan looked all happy even though tamaki knew it was fake on how he acted. while they rolled their eyes at his all to well known now fake flamboyant way of going about thing. nathan smirked he knew they caught on and arched a brow in return.

"oh how lucky!" chirped nathan

"not really i rather have you sing for us instead of that whore." hissed tamaki

"i agree with my bro." said kai

nathan was happy they wanted him but they only said it out of hate. but either way it flattered him that they would rather hear him sing instead of diva. in some ways he felt for them to be targeted to be around diva. and that for sure was going to piss off their kagome he knew that for sure.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

diva came over to kai and tamaki and was going to offer the one thing she wanted. and she knew how to get them how she wanted them. since she just lost solomon. and now she just has to replace him and karl and they are the only two she would want. but other and three others but never mind that.

"well what did you think of my singing kai and tamaki?" asked diva

"sadly it sucked i heard country music better than yours. and sadly i rather hear fucktard here and creepy flmboyant guy sing than you." snapped tamaki

"i agree with my brother." said kai

amshel was flattered on what they had just said. but he took that flattery and left with it. but he saw nathan looking like thye gave him the world prize of a man or something. but then again they have their mother in them and they knew that their temper came from her. and maybe their fathers.

"we have a very special day comeing up,a dn i want the two of you by my side. so how about the two of you becoming my chevalier's? i need two more chevalier to help amshel and nathan to protect my babies. and i was thinking of the two of you." said diva

"not a chance i rather be the bitch to the flaming peacock and fucked up the ass with out lube," snapped tamaki

"sadly i have to agree there." said kai

nathan squeeled he was being so flattered right now and he was enjoying eveything about it. while diva sighed and kenw they would be a pain in her ass. they were after all her sister kids. and they had her temper and the way she thought. but then again there was nothing stopping her this time.

"you know you two. if you become my chevailer you can make babies with kagome!" chirped diva

 **"OH YOU SICK BITCH! YOU DONT FUCK FAMILY THAT AINT RIGHT YOU NASTY NASTY BITCH!"** yelled kai

tamaki vomited from the mere thought of having sex with his own mother. it was not correc tin the sent of the word. while diva tilted her head to the side and not sure waht they had meant by that. but nathan and amshel had and they had the same thougths as well. they knew screwing family was not right. kagoem flashed on just at the right time.

 **"GET AWAY FROM MY SONS YOUR MURDERING WHORE!"** roared kagome

"mama you came!" chirped tamaki and kai

kagome was not in no mood so she didnt hear her sons. as she was ready to murder her a filthy blooded whore. while diva and amshel and nathan flashed to a safe place. they felt and tasted that anger rolling off of her and that is something they never ever wanted to deal with was a angry mother.

"awe how sweee. look she comes and saves the day for her kids." chirped diva

"step back now and go and find the others." ordered kagome

"buuuuuut mooooom!" whines kai and tamaki

kagome growled her alpha female side pulsed to show them to listen to her at once. but she knew her own kids would never ever listen to her. they came from her and they are fighters like her. while she was ready to murder her a whore for killing and dareing to touch two more of her pups. kagoem was ready to fight but amshel grabbed her from behind and restrained her. as he broke her wrist as well. while nathan was restraining haji.

"i believe our preformance needs some more tweeking don't you agree." said amshel

"kill my bitch sister." ordered diva

amshel started to strangle kagome as she calws her way out of his hod her poisoned claws seeped green poison and misasma but it seemd to not be working she was to weak in her tiered state. she remembered sesshomaru telling her when a demon is overly stressed and tiered their powers will go down and would not be as powerful.

"what a tremendous shame it is to watch those gem like orbs of yours bursting like balloons." said amshel

kagome gasped and passed out that was when someone threw something at amsel. inwhich who he caught with out even dareing to hit him. that was when solomon caught kagome in his arms. he made sure she was ok. he now knew what the demon meant that she was something to him. well almost knew what he had meant.

"not only did you leave the ranks of chevalier solomon but you dare to weild a sword against diva." snapped amshel

"you know full well that this is the life i have i want now is to live with kagome. it is my one and only wish amshel. so goodbye diva." said solomon

solomon turned into his chiropteran form and he had a priest waitist at his house he had the forms signed so she was now leagually his wife as well. he was going to make sure she was going to survive through this with him by her side. while kenachi saved hai from the creepy guy. as the three of them was gone.

"what do we do now?" asked tamaki

haji didnt answer him he just figured who he second mate was and he was going to kick his ass for taking her before even talking to her. they would have to come to agreement on this. but hten again it was meant to happen so he had to accept it.

to be contineud


	21. Chapter 21

_chapter 21_

* * *

kagome graoned as she woke up feeling like she just has freaking sex. as she saw something by her bedside but she ignored it as she wrapped the blanket around her nude form. as she placed a hand to her neck someone else has marked her as well. as she opened the blinds and looked over the city lights.

"i see you are awake now. there is a new set of clothing in the closet. when you are finished dressing please meet me upstiars." said solomon

solomon turne the lights on as he eyes his newly found wife. and he needed to talk to ber befroe he announce dthat they have had sex and he did mark her. and he knew she didnt remember of herself marking him. she was his as well hajis. that was somthing he has to come to turned with.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome grumbling from the awful dress that she had to put on. hell she hated to put them on when she was living through time. and she didnt care what males thought of her but she was only doing this so she wont walk around nude. it was just something she didnt feel comfortable doing yet.

"so where are all of my clothing?" asked kagome

"they where torn and dirty. so i took the liberty of disposing of them. i thought you looked much better in the dress than a sword." said solomon

solomon put his glass of wine down and he watched his little wife and mate huff. oh how he loved that temper of hers. as she narrowed her eyes at him. it seemed that she had not come to terms on their mating yet so that is another thing he would have to explain about both their mateing and the marriage.

"i'm only wearing this so i wouldnt be walking around her nude." snapped kagome

kagome pushed him away from her she was pissed off at him right now. as he sighed he knew she was deeply angered at him how he went about things. but he needed to have her to see reason on this. but he knew the man he was to come to terms with being her other mate and husband was not going to be pleased how he had gone about this.

"is that so. because you look so very beautiful in it. the glistening city skyscrappers are mere decorations compared to your beauty." said solomon

"don't flatter me and kiss my ass im still pissed off at you." snapped kagome

solomon smiled she was one fiesty one. but the thing was when their mateing was done her blood no longer can kill him. only diva blood now. that was what the demon lord had told him that the kamis gave him the message to send. and he was no longer conected to diva. just only like haji now.

"you know i only have you now. and that i must come to terms that i have to share you with haji. the great demon lord came and told me what i have been trying ot figure out. like haji i am your second mate. and once we did our mating lastnight i am no longer connected to diva." said solomon

"say what!" said kagome

kagome growled dammit sesshomaru meddiling old dog even in death he was watching out for her. and she swears she heard him snicker behing her ear. solomon knew she was going to be made at him but he had to do it so she was finally his even though he had to share her. but as long as she was his.

"i need some air." said kagome

kagome pushed the doors opened and looked up to the sky and smiled at the stars sparkling as if they are the others looking down smuggly at her. and she knew that it was. as she sighed and knew that she was going to have to accept it even though it was hazy on what she remembered. she did mark him last night.

"that old dog is still watching over me even in death. and you better stop looking so smug all of you. with the way those stars are sparkling they show me how smug you are." said kagome

kagome glared up at the stars and seen them sparkle faster. oh they are snickering at her how dear they snicker and be smug about this. solomon sighed she was a priestess as well he forgotten that. but he saw at the spirits of her dead loved ones was speaking to her throught he stars it was intersting.

"after decades and decades of bloodshed and pain and suffering on my account i should never ask for such a happy life you know." said kagome

"it's not a problem for me kagome. if thats your main concern you should never think like that. everyone deserves joy and happy. well except for diva that is. kagome i have lived a long time as well. and your the only one who has ever touched my heart ever so deeply. kagoem from the first time i saw you i knew from that day ther was something between us. it just took a spirit of a demon lord to show it to me." said solomon

kagome sighed and knew that he spoke the truth and sesshomaru did that with haji. but he could of done it much more differently. but then again there was soemthing that he was there for. and she was his and haji now they are mates and nothing can rip that apart even death.

"do you know there is a island where rainbow colored roses bloom everyday?" asked solomon

"that i did not know of." said kagome

"kagome wondered what it looked like and wondered what made them grow like that. but then again she would have to think on that one later. and let him speak on what he was trying to tell her. and he knew that there was more to what she wanted in life by the way he was speaking. and then again there was more than she knew about solomon.

"and a place where the ocean floor sparkles with diamonds? there are so many things in this world you havent seen yet. i liked to show them to you and wish haji of course. all of the wonders of the world soaring mountains and lush velleys, peaceful rivers. would like to free you from your destiny kagome. i want to fly around the world with you. well haji has to come as well being your other mate and husband. and we both can expirence this with you that we are also apart of this glorious world and all its wonders." said solomon

kagome sighed she didnt even know she was going to survive this hell she didnt know what she wanted anymore. other than her pups and that is it and the two mates. what else is there normalcy never suited her at all. but this was the life and parth she has chosen so so long ago after the jewel had finihed.

"you know that used to be my dream but then the jewel and diva took sweet dreams liek that away from me." said kagome

"me and haji we will make your dreams come true." said solomon

solomon placed a hand on her cheek to let her know he was there for her. but there was more to kagome than no one ever seen. and he knew her memories but there was times she hid her own emotions from the world and from those who she loved most in the world. but he and haji was always able to see through them.

"it was a dream i used to have but naraku and diva took that all away from me. i left it behind after hte defeat of narak. a dream when i was filled with joy and happiness." said kagome

"thats not true my dear. you may have felt that you left it all behind. but we can get it back our lives will last a long time. we have all the time we need my love. from this moment on just like haji. i will give you everything i have my more importantly i am a man just like haji who loved you like no other. i've made my choice to accept my love and my mating to you. instead of being around diva who made my life so miserable." said solomon

solomon flashed out of the way from the attack that a angry haji sent. he knew he did it the wrong way but the two of them have to work together now since that they are both her mates and husbands. while haji glared at the other man who was his kagomes mate and husband he was just pissed off on how he acted on the mateing act.

"you done it all wrong you jackass." hissed haji

"come on now we must accept that we are both her mates and husbands now haji." said solomon

kagome groaned it was a kouga and inuyasha all over again. they have to have their dick fighting contect until they finally accept the fact they are her mates. this was annoying as hel. she would put beasds around both of theri necks to show them that they are not going to be doing this for the rest of their lives. as they continued to fight solomon flew up to the skyy and dropped haji he had to know that he was going to be a good mate to her as well. it was something that chiropterina do when they had to come to terms with being two mtes to the same woman. as he saw his and solomon kagome about to fall to her death. as he was the closes he took her in his arms. letting his wings come out.

"kagome we ownt let you die. kagome please for give me," said haji

"what is there to forgive?" asked kagome

haji sighed she didnt remember from what he had done before they left from the zoo. while he needed to get this off his chest since her second mate was here and he was just as possessive as he was. and he wa snot sure how the others was going to react but htey owuld just wve it off and accept him.

"that day when we were leaving the zoo i used my powers as a chiropterin and harmed humans in order to protect you from those who tied to capture you. but when you looked at me but your eyes was filled with pain and sorrow and fear. and since then i have suppressed all my powers as a chiropteian.i have never ever want to see that pain and sorrow and fear in yor eyes again kagome." said haji

haji and kagome landed only to have ssolomon waiting with his stuff. kagome sighed and smiled over to him and waved for him to fallow her and haji. she was his now as well as hajis. they are mates and that is the way it was going to be. as the all left to go back home. solomon finally felt happy for the first time in his life. as he took her other hand and they left to go to the manor.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

the door opened as jaken lead the three into the room. everyone looked up to see the new person as they all looked over to kagome and smirked she was complete finally. but ther ewas something on her mind and kai seemed to know that their mother knew that riku kids was bewing in the whore and they are her grandkids.

"mom dont tell me we have two step days." said tamaki

"that you do." said kagome

kagome walked off while everyone looked at solomon. even szayel was interested. solomon felt off he never been around people who cared before. while they pulled him over and tried to get to know their new family member while haji sighed he cant believe he had to shre kagome.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

haji and solomon took watch over her while he told him what they had to do once it was over. and he had a hard time to deal with that as well. and he knew that he wanted her to live as well. they finally have her as theirs and they never ever wanted to let go from the light they had in their life. that was when they saw her awake. they knew it took alot out of her to kill james. as they rushed to her side.

"you cant fight in this weakened condition." said haji

"you must rest more." said solomon

"well i ahve no choice in the matter do i." said kagome

kagome knew they are only doing this out of their own concern for her. and she loved them both and felt sorry that she gave them both the task of them killin her. but it has to be that way. there was no place for her in this world. she was used as a weapon and that must end now. she knew they would watch over her pups.

"there has been to much blood has been shed for me haji and solomon. i just cant stand to have it happen no longer. i have no choice once more to put a end once and for all," said kagome

"have you talk to them yet? they dont know of the promise you made me promise you so long ago and now solomon is in on it as well." said haji

kagome put her head in her heands how was she going to tell her own pups on what she made them promise to do. and she knew it was cruel but it needed to be done. and that wwas what she was going to do. she was going ot end her life, it may hurt them but she didnt deserve to be used as a war weapon no longer.

"its better that they dont know that their mother wants tto off herself. if they ever find out they woudl only try to stop me. and if they do i would break donw completely." said kagome

"we would like you to live." said solomon

kagome just huffed and walked out to get ready ther final battle starts soon and soon it will all be over. that is all she wished for right now. as she left to preapre for the opera. haji and solomon knew that she was not going to back down. and that was something that pained them greatly they had to prepare as well.

to be continued


	22. Chapter 22

_chapter 22_

* * *

kagome was looking over the grand opera house one that she had not attended since she was here last for business. but then again there was alot to take in about what is about to had the feeling of what it was like with all her other final battled. and that was the sick feeling of who you never know was going to win.

"kagome about diva she has not arrived yet." said haji

"i see," said kagome

kagome vision started to blur she should of rested more before she came here. then again she wanted to end this right her and right now. as haji and solomon looked at her knowing that she had not fed or slept before she came here. and they knew her vision was blurring again. and they knew they had no other word to her choice.

"are you alright?" asked haji

yes are you ok?" asked solomon

solomon in his pure white tux and haji in his black one. they had her in their arms and knew that she was weakened and that was something they never enjoyed to see in their love of their life. and they blamed the red shield for how she was. then again it was something that they knew they would have to accept.

"it seems the time has come." said kagome

"that is has." said haji

"yes it is finally here." said solomon

kagomee sighed it didn't feel like any other battle that she was in. just this one was personal just like with naraku. solomon and haji knew what she was thinking about and shook their heads. they wished they could have been there by her side in each battle she was in. but they never was able to do that.

"kagome it is almost time to begin." said david

"i am ready to end all of this." said kagome

haji and solomon closed their eyes and willed their own tears away. but they knew they would have to do it since she ordered them to do so. but that they had tnever ever disobeyed once in their long lives. well except for solomon that was his choice to do so and the best one that he ever had.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

everyone was in their opera boxes and was in place fore the fight. while some of them hated ever being in the suits that was given to them. even kenoachi and grimmjow was still grumbling about being in a suit for the night. but they needed to know if diva was here or not.

"so is she here or not?" asked grimmjow

"nope not that we heard of." said nnoitra

joel looked at the two who had been keeping his company. they seemed they have been tracking things since they have been here. but then again he was still leaning on how to do so. hell he would be able to walk again after this since he had to pretend to be in a wheelchair to make it look like he was a wounded human.

"i wondered if diva will show up and perform. said joel

"she will. i know diva will coe for sure." said kagome

"hagi and solomon come with me and tamaki for a sec," said kai

haji and solomon only sighed they had a feeling what he wanted to speak to them about. as kouga smiled to his mother to let her know it was going to be ok. it was just a friendly little chat that they are going to have ven though she didn't need to know what it was really about.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

haji and solomon was against the wall while two of their step kids was glaring at them. they knew something was up and that is something they didnt knwo they would of caught on. but they didn't have the right to tell them they the two of them are going to off their mother after the end of the fight.

"i want the two of you to tell me what the hell you are hding."snapped tamaki

"whatever do you mean by that?" asked solomon

"what he said." said haji

"m talking about our mother." snapped kai

kai was about to punch the two of them for being so them at this time. and they all knew that they are keeping something from them. and they are going to find out one way or another. but then again there was alot of things that was hiding from them as well. haji and solomon does not want to be the ones who have to tell them.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few hours later_

kagome and diva wa sin the battle together after she killed amshel with all the hate she had that she had built from the frist time they met each other. now it was time to end dva and then her life. she felt bad that she would have to kill her own grandchildren but there was nothing else she was able to do about it.

"but your still my sister and a chiropteran with mixed blood." said diva

diva started to cackle like a crazy woman while kagome sighed she wondered if the woman even had any thing in her that was not crazy. but then again there was nothing in her that was kind either. as she sighed and groaned that cackle was annoying as hell and wanted it to end.

"you will never ever understand what love is." said kagome

"we're sisters even though he hate and thing the idea is gross. but you and i are born from the same mother. but you accuse me of not understanding. now kagome that is not fair. remember you was the only one treated like a human. only who can only expirence happiness. and only you were permitted to have fun". said diva

kagome sighed she felt for her. she could have had that life if she wanted to. and if she tired to have it but she chose the life and path that she had chosen. diva started to drag her sword with her as she waltzed over to kagome wanting to kill her for the last time and move on with her life.

"you have been a selfish little girl. you are the one who had unlocked the door and released me from that horrible tower." said diva

"that is why". said kagome

"that is why what sister." said diva

kagome growled she hated that word sister that she had just said. how dare she speak to her like that and think she would accept the fact that she was her blood sister. and it would never ever happen in her lifetime. and not the next. she will go to hell where she belongs for the rest of her days.

"since that day. that fateful day i set you free i've been allowed to exist for the sole purpose of killing you. and my life was not all happy and joyful as you think it was." snapped kagome

"my your trying to kill me in order to justify your existence, your not just selfish kagome your completely deluded," said diva

nathan watched on with amazement at kagome. while solomon was right next to him he knew that he was there to watch kagome as well. he only switched sides a long time ago. and he knew that and none of the others did as well. haji was out helping the others while he was told to stay and watched. haji fonaly joined them to see th final battle.

"i know i'm a chiropteran and alot of other things." said kagome

kagome and diva sliced their palm and ran striaght for each other. as they stabbed each other to see who was going to die first. while the three chevaliers watched in horror only in kagome case since they are more concerned in her case that the evil one they called her in their books. as they unstabbed themselves and tossed their swords to the side. but only diva was the one who was crystalizing kagome looked at her hands and hse was not doing it.

"why is it... why is it only happening to me?" asked diva

kagome rushed to her side as she blessed her soul so she was able to pass on to another life. maybe a life that she was able to be free and happy. while she lay'd her sister to the ground and wondered what her final wish's was. she was still a death god after all. even though all the wrong shehad done she deserved to have a better life.

"i'm not here to fight with you my dear." said nathan

nathan put down what diva deserved to say her farewells to. and he knew that kagome understood as being a mother as well. and knew that she was going to end her life that she never wanted to live no more after this. solomon and haji told him what she asked them to do. and he wuld help if they needed.

"goodbye my little ones." said diva

diva reached out and rubbed the babies as if telling them that mommy will be watching over them. while kagome was feeling bad now that they are no longer going to be with their mother. she had a choice in killing them or not. but that was one hard choice she had to make in this night. as she finally crystalized over. nathan stood off to the side.

"kagome if it is to painful for you to do." said haji

"no i have to put a end to all of this." said kagome

before kagome was able to do anything. tamaki and kai rushed out to where she was. while kouga jr was watching with grimmjow they were warned to syau back. they don't even know what was going to go down. but as long and tamaki and kai will stop her from her own stupid choice.

"mother what are you going to do?" asked tamaki

"i am sorry all of you." said kagome

"for what?" asked kai

kagome felt her heart heavy for the first time in a long time. she never wanted them to know what she had asked of haji and then solomon. they would never ever wanted to let her go even if it meant the betterment of the world. while haji and solomon and nathan stood off to the side.

"i am going to die now. i made haji and solomon promise to kill me once this is all over. fro all this to end i must die as well. i will have to kill my own grandchidlren and i will die afterwards. i have to die now." cried kagome

"mom what do you mean your going to die?" asked tamaki

if we were to live i know we'd be used as war weapons. i don't ever want to see or fight another war again in my long life i had to live.i do not wish to have anymore of the people i love suffer because of me. i am so so sorry my children. cried kagome

kagome rise'd her sword as she let the blood take over the babies was there giggling away like there was no tomorrow in their little outfits. kai and tamaki was not going to let their mother do something like this. or die. this was so wrong they saw kouga jr looking down with sadness in their eys asa well.

 **"DON'T DO IT MOTHER!"** cried kai

"we should not be allow to live." said kagome

"don't you be ridiculous! and who is it that gets to decide that fate! of course there will always people will not accept us you know that from your travels witht eh jewel. int his crazy world there will be filled with humans filled with hate and wont accept who we all are that is why we walk around looking like them". cried tamaki

tamaki was trying to get near to his mother while solomon restrained kai with nathans help. haji stopped his step son from being near her, and he felt the pain that htey are feeling. and none of their brothers and sister would know until they end was near. while he sighed he wanted her to live and so did solomon.

"we are a family mom. don't you think so to haji and solomon?" asked tamaki

"we are only here to serve kagome. and we will do only as she wish's us to do so." said haji

solomon bowed his head to what he had said to tell kai that it was what he had said. while tamaki kouga jr flahsed down and punched him in the face how dare he say that after marrying his mother. and the other one as well. they maybe his step fathers but that didn't mean they have to say that.

 **"WHO THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU TWO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU TWO MARRIED AND MATED OUR MOTHER AND YOU FUCKING SPOUT THAT SHIT! I KNOW WHAT SOLOMON FEEL! BUT WHAT DO YOU FEEL HAJI!"** yelled kouga

"i have always loved you kagome from ethe first time i met you. i gave up all i was brought to that house to serve you in exchange and in my lonely days you filled it with hope and happiness. after i have woken up and became your chevialer. the frist things you show me were tears and sadness. then you helad that sword in your hand and chose to fight with trembling with such anger and fury..but then i found you in okinawa you had changed you were smiling again. i saw how happy you were filled with smiles that i never had been able to give you. you my step sons have given her the smiling back again even thoug tamaki was siill in a coma. kagome i have lived as your chevaler and i have done everything that you had wished. but now. im going to disobey you and so is solomon and nathan.,ive one. please live on." said haji

haji took herhands into his and knew that she needed to hear his own feelings. while solomon was more outspoken that he was, and with all hope that this will work. while solomon was right on her other side to make sure she didnt fall. sinc kai didnt need to be restraned no mroe. as haji and kagome kissed they knew it was now over. as they gathered everything up sicne tehy had to leave now before they get blown up.

* * *

 _meanwhile 10 years later_

everyone was all living a peaceful life after the death of diva the remaining schiff members was able to live normal lives as a demon now that what researcha nd devopment helped with. while kagome had twins from haji and then from solomon. they had to fight here and there but that was minor stuff like a rouge chiroptern was here and there but other than that they had lived normal lives and happy ones at that.

the end.


End file.
